


Alone;Together

by honeybuddhahoe



Category: Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 4, Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Credo - Freeform, DMC4, DMC5, Dante - Freeform, Devil May Cry - Freeform, F/M, Kyrie - Freeform, Lady - Freeform, Nero x Kyrie, Slow Burn, Trish - Freeform, Uncle Dante (Devil May Cry), Vergil - Freeform, nero - Freeform, nerokiri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybuddhahoe/pseuds/honeybuddhahoe
Summary: [These events take place before Devil May Cry 4]Kyrie has always been alone. Parentless, abandoned by her brother Credo, she lives solely for the children under her care at the orphanage she grew up in. She lives to survive, and that's fine by her. But when tragedy befalls Kyrie and Fortuna is in chaos, she is forced to depend on a rather rude and careless Demon Hunter, and forced to address the buried feelings of her past.Whichever road she takes, she cannot see the end. Will it lead Kyrie to demons or to love?Read the origin story of Kyrie, and learn how she and Nero came to be.





	1. Adoption

Fortuna, situated beside Lake Coma, has always been praised for it’s beautiful, clustered patrician houses, it’s historical villas, its towering cathedrals, its parks and gardens of trees. It is small, with about 30,000 people living inside. But since October, the numbers of people I see outside have dwindled. A cold cloud of distrust seems to have settled over the village, and hospitality seems to have diminished. Father said it was because it is demon season.

“Always stay inside when the full moon is out,” father used to tell me. When I asked why, he simply said, “It is when the demons are restless.” 

Of course, for many years, my brother Credo and I obeyed him. When he said “demons”, I thought of the rowdy gangs of drunkards, or of lonesome boys who wandered the streets at twilight. I couldn’t have been more wrong. I soon realized that my part of the world was a lot more dangerous than I could have ever imagined. 

“The Order of Swords” it was called. A man knocked on our door one day and told us Credo’s entire life was about to be rearranged. He had been elected as a candidate for the 9th Holy Knight Infantry, an organization dedicated to wiping out the demon race. I was the only one in my family who didn’t want him to go.

Father announced he was leaving home shortly after Credo left, to work in the mines. They were notoriously known for being demon dens, but he said that the prospect of ore was worth the risk. Mother approved. He would be gone for only a year, and he promised me he would be careful. “I’ll be back in time for Christmas,” he said, ruffling my hair.

At first, it wasn’t so bad, being alone. I still had my mother. We worked as caretakers at the local orphanage in town. I bonded with all the children, and they, in turn, gave me the attention I had missed from my brother. Then another stroke of bad luck.

Winter came early, and with it, a flu spread through town. Everyone suffered. The orphanage was overwhelmed. Demons were sited in alleys and shadows, lured into the city by the scent of disease and death. Everyone was instructed to stay inside, if possible. But for people like us, that was impossible. We lived to serve. Credo was safe in his holy order fortress, Father continued to work in the mines, and my mother spent nights away from me at the orphanage. I was left behind, as always, to wait.

And I did wait. I waited for father to come home for Christmas, and instead, I received a letter with financial compensation for his death. He collapsed one day, exhausted from work, and never woke up. I waited for mother to come home from the orphanage, but the flu took her and she stayed indefinitely. And Credo … I suspected that Credo was never coming home to our broken family. He had a new one now. So instead of volunteering, I was submitted to the orphanage myself. 

That was decades ago. I was a woman now, an employee again. I was a woman lying on my side in bed as if I never moved. I hear birds chirping and feel the sunshine on my eyelids. Something had woken me up from my sleep, I just didn’t know what.

I sit up and I listen carefully. It doesn’t sound any different than usual, and I don’t get the sense that there’s anyone awake except for me. It must have been a dream. 

Then I hear it, ever so faintly: knocking.

“ … Kyrie?” a tiny voice asks fearfully. “Kyrie, please wake up.”

I rise slowly and go to open the door. One of the orphans, Gloria, stands outside, clutching her blanket. Her cheeks are wet with tears, eyes wide with fear. She’s no more than six, but since coming to the orphanage, she has aged greatly inside.

“Did you have another nightmare?” I asked gently.

She nodded. “I saw shadows outside the window, trying to get in … snipping giant scissors at me all night.”

_ That’s the third time this week,  _ I thought, though I didn’t voice this to her. Instead, I dried her tears, shooing her nightmares away with my smile. 

“It’s okay. It was just clouds sliding over the moon,” I insisted. “You know I wouldn’t let anything hurt you.”

She leaned her cold little cheek into my palm, snuggling it. “ … Okay.”

“Do you want to go back to bed or would you like to help me make breakfast?”

Gloria dropped her blanket to the floor, two eager palms shooting straight into the air. “Breakfast!”

I’m not a liar by nature. I learned the skills I needed to in order to keep myself and the orphans safe. But causing a panic is the last thing I want to do. _Gloria didn’t see a demon,_ I tell myself. _Just a shadow._

 _With scissors,_ my mind adds _._

When we leave for the market a little later, I trip over some garlic tossed onto the stairs of the orphanage. Silver charms tied with string hang haphazardly from the rafters where superstitious townspeople chucked them. As if they care about any of us. They would toss us to the demons if it meant saving themselves first. I kick the garlic aside with my shoe and continue on my way, feeling unseen eyes burning into my back.

Everyday on my route to the market, I pass by the Fortuna shrine. The village’s only defense against the supernatural, built of cypress wood on stone pillars set directly in the ground, the shrine stands 10 meters tall and includes a raised floor, verandas all the way around the building, and a staircase leading to a single central doorway. Inside is a courtyard that houses a lifelike statue of Sparda, the legendary demon knight who saved the human world, once, long ago.  The market where I shopped was located just behind the hill the Sparda shrine sits upon. I solely pursued the stalls of Kveta Prochazka, a woman who stubbornly resisted marriage but who adored children. It was a good thing I brought sweet Gloria along because now I was sure to get a discount.  Ever since I was little, she’s been something like a grandmother to me. 

“Ah! Kyrie, good morning. And little Gloria! No matter how old I get you never seem to age a day.”

“Good morning to you, too,” I smile. “What’s the price of milk today?”

“Ah …” Kveta falters. “We, uh … we lost our last cow. To an Arachne, according to Andrej.”

There’s a palpable silence that hangs after her words. Kveta hurries to fill it.

“Oh, don’t you look at me like that. It’s perfectly fine. I’ll get another cow. Here, I have a surplus of potatoes and grease. Surely you can whip up something with that? It’s the least I can do for the little orphans.”

I force myself to sigh in relief. “Thank you, Kveta, that would be lovely.”

“Your mother was such a kind, honest woman,” Kveta recalls fondly as I gather vegetables. “Your father was hardworking. They always did everything they could to help others … don’t think I’ll ever meet anyone else like them. Except for their daughter of course. We all wondered what would become of you. And we were all so glad when you decided to follow in their footsteps, and keep the orphanage open.”

She knowingly leaves out the fact that I have a brother. He and I have a nonexistent relationship at this point. If we were to meet again, it would be as strangers, not as family. _That’s right,_ I remind myself. _He doesn't care about us anymore._

“Are you worried?” Kveta asks. “About the demons?”

“Hm?”

“You’ve stopped what you’re doing.”

“Sorry,” I apologize. “I was a bit surprised, is all. Demon attacks like that don’t often happen around here. But it seems that they’ve been happening in … succession to something.”

“Kyrie.”

I look back at Kveta, who’s very image seems to be flickering in time with the sunlight filtering through the tarp canopy. “If you feel anything strange is going on … you should stay home. Don’t take any chances.”

Kveta sounds sincere enough, I suppose, but her odd words strike a chord with me. 

“Please,” I say, pulling Gloria close. “It’s fine.”

“I mean it, Kyrie. No one is exempt from these demon attacks. And a caretaker who neglects her own health is nothing to smile about. Keep your guard up. You should take a relaxing bath and go to bed early tonight. Use some eucalyptus oils.”

“Yes, you’re right, Kveta. Thank you.”

She gives my hand a firm squeeze, then sneaks an apple into Gloria’s waiting hands. 

“I don’t want to shuffle off this mortal coil until I’ve seen you reach your full potential. But I can’t hang on forever, so don’t let me down!”

We finish our goodbyes and head home. Gloria is happily gnawing away at her apple, while my hands are tense, tightly wrapped around my bag. As I walk, I hear the murmur of people in the stalls.

“You know, that reminds me. I heard that a group of Empusa was spotted recently … ”

“They’re ruthless! Killing anyone who crosses them. Even women and children! They don’t care.”

“On her way home from a meeting, the lady from the general store was surrounded … and supposedly, they cut her down right there in the street before she could scream for help.”

“Is no one safe these days?”

“As long the Orders insists on giving people the benefit of the doubt, we’ve got no choice but to remain suspicious of everyone.”

_ It was just a dream,  _ I tell myself.  _ She saw shadows and nothing more. There can’t be demons in Fortuna.  _

The rest of the day goes normally enough. The kids play while I clean. Volunteers shuffle in and out around the clock until open hours end at 5 pm. And then …  a second problem.

“Are you sure it’s a fever, Kyrie?” Julio coughs. “I feel fine …”

“You might feel fine now, but by bedtime, you’ll feel rather crummy.” I tried to keep my hands from shaking as I cleaned the thermometer. “It’s probably just a cold, but I have to run and get you medicine before the doctor’s office closes.”

Julio sits up in bed. “But Kyrie, there are demons—”

I clap my hand over his mouth, searching the room for Gloria’s eager eyes. Then I quickly whisper.

“Julio, you’re one of the older boys. I depend on you to lead and keep the others calm. I need you not to talk about demons here. Okay?”

He nodded gravely. “ … Okay. I'll protect them. Come back soon?”

“O-Of course.” I cleared my throat, pushing away memories of my mother. “I promise. I’ll come right back.”


	2. Tragedy

_ I have it. _ Cold suppressant medicine is grasped tightly in my hands. The doctor almost kept me from leaving, saying I looked too “distressed” to leave the office without an escort, but the thought of meeting a fate like my family’s distressed me more than walking alone at night. Besides, I grew up here. I know the alleyways of Fortuna like the back of my hand. I didn’t even hesitate to think that there might be demons lurking around the corner. 

All I could think about was what would happen if I didn’t make it back. It was a horrible, upsetting, thought. What would happen to Julio, or Kyle, or Gloria, or to—

“Please, give it back! We need that money to live! Without it, our shop—”

“Shut up! It’s mine now!”

I halt at the edge of a street corner. A rough looking man is antagonizing a skinny, malnourished teenager. The man is twice his size, and he’s got a sword. He’s holding a leather envelope high above the young man’s hands, out of reach. Other adults lurking outside their homes are just standing and watching.

“You lookin’ for trouble?” the rough man demands. He lays a hand on his sword. “Huh, kid? You want me to cut you down and leave you for the demons?”

_ I can’t stand by and let this happen … but I’ve got to get home to the orphanage before dark …  _

“Please!” the boy begs. “Give it back!”

I can’t walk away from a cry like that. My urge to help is so strong, I’ve started striding over even before I’ve thought through what I’m going to say. 

Just as I’m about to touch the man with the sword, someone grabs hold of my arm.

“Wait. You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into.”

I turn. A tall man in a long white coat, white pants, and high black boots stands beside me. His hair is impeccably trimmed just above his shoulders, and a prominent beard hangs from his chin. 

There’s something about this man that’s familiar … and I can’t quite put my finger on it. His stern eyes regard me calmly as he walks over to the rough man without the slightest hint of fear.  Before he can even draw his sword, the man in white twists his arm around behind him. 

The man emits a squeal like a wounded boar, and his once cocky expression melts away into panic. The man dressed in white remains cool.

“Submit to justice,” says the mysterious man.

“L-Listen, just let me go!” the man cries. “I’ll give back the money!”

The man in white looks from me to the teenager frozen in terror. He loosens his grip ever so slightly from his arm, and the man chucks the leather envelope to the boy’s feet, before shaking his hand off and running off into the sunset streets. 

The man in white turns back to me, staring daggers into my eyes. It’s as if we’re the only two people in the world.

“You’ve grown, Kyrie.”

My eyes widen. I nearly drop the cold medicine. I suddenly realize why his eyes, his features, are so familiar to me.

“ … Credo?”

His gaze drops from mine, but his distant expression never changes. “It appears I’ve startled you. Forgive me.” That’s all he says before walking off.

And the worst part? After all my years of yearning for reconciliation … I let him. I didn’t know what to say. And I suspected neither did he. For what was there to tell? That we were broken?

I blink my eyes, and he’s gone as quickly as he came. Vanished with the wind, just like so many years before.

 

ooo

 

That night, just like most other nights, I stay up far too late mending clothes, poring over miscellaneous socks, worn pants, and ratty skirts by flickering candlelight. I can’t allow myself to waver, or wonder about Credo. I’ve got to do the best I can to put on a brave, collected face, for the sake of the children. 

Each article of clothing tells me a story about that child’s day. Even if Kyle were to tell me he spent his day doing “nothing”, the grass stains on his jeans would tell me otherwise. They were little explanations, a difficult language to those with an untrained eye. But I had been reading the tears and rips since I was a little girl. If I didn’t know what was going on, I was sure to find out through the holes.

I gently trace the seams of denim with my finger, falling away into my daydreams about my past … when I hear what sounds like a high pitched gurgling and someone slamming their entire body against the door.

I jump to my feet, heart pounding. I’ve only ever heard that sound once. But it’s unmistakable.

I knock over a chair in my haste to lock the windows. I’m fumbling with the clip when an Empusa’s bloody mandibles drag across the window, leaving a trail of red that I know isn’t juice. There have to be dozens of them from the sound of the chatter. What could have attracted them?  I think about what the townspeople said this morning … killing, pillaging, following the scent of disease.  _ Julio’s cold.  _

A piercing scream echoes from upstairs. 

“ _ Gloria _ !” 

Glass is shattering around me, something hot and bloody smacks me across the kitchen. My back hits the stove. Spots dance in my vision, my lungs make a crackling sound when I breathe. But only one thought races in my mind: I can’t let them reach the stairs.

I grab a chair and throw it into an Empusa. It cries out in pain and retreats, but now the others are gathering around me.  _ Good, _ I think.  _ Let them follow me. _

“Kids!” I shriek. “Get to the fire escape!”

I duck as an Empusa make a jab for my throat. I’m terrified, but somehow still alive. There are too many things happening at once.  My fingers curl around the stockpot full of boiling soup. I ignore the scalding pain as I haphazardly chuck it across the room. It spills all over an Empusa, but the creature barely acknowledges it. Meanwhile, my palms are blistering with burns. 

Part of the soup hits an electrical outlet. The electricity starts to spark and spit, and suddenly the room is plunged into darkness. A bit a light flickers from my candle, but not enough to make out where the demons are. I feel them all around me. The room is full of tension. My legs turn to lead, and I’m unable to move. 

_ Why … why here?  _ I ask in my final moments. _ Why the orphanage? Why not anywhere else? _

My last wish is that the kids are safe, wherever they are. I shut my eyes and wait for death. Then from the back, a loud crash as something comes bursting through the front door.

“If you thought you could hide from me that easily, you were sadly mistaken,” someone shouts with authority. “Prepare yourselves!”

“Come out, come out, wherever you are!” another voice adds with sarcasm. “Or would you rather me find you?”

I’m so terrified I can barely move my lips to shout ‘run’. I hear the footsteps coming closer, while some are stomping up the stairs. People are bustling all over the house, weapons clanging, guns firing. The orphanage has erupted into utter chaos.

My eyes have adjusted to the dark enough to see an imposing man in the doorway, wielding what looks like an enormous sword. The Empusa have forgotten all about me. They’re chittering in excitement at the presence of this man, practically drooling. But instead of fear, there’s a snort of laughter at the threshold of the kitchen.

“Let’s go,” he grins.

He draws something from his belt and points it a the demon closest to me. Then, gunfire, the sound of something slicing through flesh, the splatter of steaming blood, and the dying shriek of an Empusa, bullet casings tinkling onto the floor. 

I can see bits of carnage through the firing of pistols. I’m so stunned I can’t even close my eyes. The demons are torn apart before me. Vomit rises up my throat. The way he kills, without even the slightest display of remorse … am I next?

Gripped with panic, I think about making a mad dash upstairs to save the kids. I steel myself as he comes closer, trying to ignore the blood on my cheek and my clothes. But instead of shooting me, the man steps in front of me, facing the demons. 

“Run.”

“ … What?”

He groans, clearly irritated by my presence. “I said, run!” He draws his sword, twisting the handle. It makes a noise like a revving motorcycle. “Credo, get her out of here!”

My heart leaps at the name. A second later, someone grabs my arm and yanks me backward. But it’s not my brother.

“This might be just a little too exciting for you,” the man grins. Shaggy white hair hangs in his face, his bright red coat already shining with demon blood. “Let the pros handle this.”

My eyes go wide in surprise as the man covers my eyes with his gloved hand. I smack it away.

“No!” 

“Hey, wait,  _ lady _ !”

“Stop!” the other guy shouts. “Where are you going?!”

I turn and duck out of the kitchen, diving into darkness. Demons and bodies seem to whirl around in the dark, each engaged in their own conflict. None concerned with me as I grab the banister and charge up the steps. One way or another … I’ve got to find the children. I’ve got to make sure they’re alive. 

I get to the landing of the second floor and begin to crawl on the ground searching. I don’t find anything except something slick and wet. The house is in such shambles, there’s no telling where anything might be. I raise my head to the window at the end of the hall. The curtains blow in the wind, and I breathe in the cool of the night. Whoever it was, someone got to the fire escape. Just when I start to believe they might be safe, I hear the sound of giggling. The snip of scissors.  _ Gloria. _

I rise to my feet and charge into the girl’s room. I immediately zero in on Gloria, who sits in the corner, terrified. Two billowing clouds of darkness float above her, snapping massive shears. When they turn and face me, and my heart throbs at the sight of their white masks.

Sin Scissors.

My mind goes completely blank. My legs feel like they’re melting into the ground. I don’t know how to save her. I don’t know how to fight a demon that is immaterial. I don’t know what to  _ do. _

One of the sins leaves Gloria and approaches me. It almost seems to get larger, as if it were feeding off my fear.

_ I’m … I’m scared. _

Something rests on my shoulder, and I’m sure it’s a demon. A second later, a deafening bang blows out my left ear. The mask shatters into pieces, and with it, the sin dissipates with a scream. 

“Have you lost your mind?” the man from the kitchen asks me. “It’s dangerous in here! Do you want to die?”

“No!  _ Gloria _ !”

He turns and sees her cowering figure in the corner, but it’s too late. The other sin, sensing danger, draws back its scissors. And cuts.

My scream and Gloria’s pierce the air. I surge forward to catch her as the demon cackles and escapes through the wall. 

“No! Gloria! Gloria, please!” My sobs shake my whole body. “Gloria, wake up! Wake up!”

But the slice on her small delicate neck is something that no one could recover from. I cradle her body, still warm, to my chest. Something new, something more deeply felt, wrenches open the old scars in my heart. It sucks the air out of my lungs, makes it painful to cry. I should have listened. I shouldn’t have ignored the signs. Didn’t we make breakfast together this morning? Kveta said she had never aged a day … and now she’ll never get to age. 

I feel the man shift behind me, his shin barely brushing my back. I can hear words on the cusp of his breath. But before he can speak, someone sprints past the room.

“Nero! We’ve got to go! There’s fire!”

The man behind me, Nero, grabs my shoulder. “We’ve got to go. Get up.”

I don’t rise. I’m unreachable. I feel as if I’m dying alongside her.  “I can’t leave her,” I weep.

“What a pain,” he groans in annoyance, but doesn’t say more than that as he lifts me into his arms. He makes sure Gloria’s body is safe with me as he leaves the room and heads for the fire escape. We burst into the hall, smoke stinging my eyes, clogging my lungs … and a moment later, we’re leaping out the open window.

At first, I think we’re dying together. There’s no way to survive this fall. But Nero lands on the ground with inhuman strength and deposits me gently.

“Stay here,” he grumbles, before running off. I don’t process more than that.

Men in white mill around me, talking, wandering, cleaning swords. Behind them, tongues of flame lap up the sides of the clinic. The orphanage … my home is devoured by fire. It doesn’t matter if the demon hunters won. In my perspective … everything has been lost. I’ve lost my family all over again. But in the moment, in this chance, I had to save them … I did nothing. And that truth is so much worse.

I feel numb.  _ No … _ I feel dizzy. For some reason my body is sluggish. My vision tilts just as a man in white rushes towards me.

“Kyrie!”

My name. A cry that asks for mercy. But there was no mercy for me at this point except for death. And if this was death … 

I let it take me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do I like to hurt myself??? this was hard to write
> 
> and hmmm?? I wonder what Dante could be doing there? >:3c


	3. Home

Floating. That was the first sensation. Everything seemed to be floating. I felt like I sinking into a heated cloud. _Am I dead?_ I wondered. _Is this heaven?_ I decided it wasn’t,  because in heaven I was certain there was no such thing as a headache. And yet my pounding one was what returned me to my senses.

Slowly, my eyes fluttered open. Bright natural light attacked my eyes, and I had to blink several times to clear my vision. My head was still trapped in fog as an unfamiliar ceiling came into view. I was laying on a surprisingly comfortable bed, layered in quilts and fleece blankets. A basin with fresh water was on the table beside me. 

_ So, not heaven, _ I thought.  _ A house? _

I tried to push myself up into a sitting position, and felt a stabbing pain in my side, just under my left rib. I eased back down on the bed, clutching my side.

I survived. But according to the stitch in my torso, it felt like I hadn’t. 

No … I wouldn’t consider losing a child no more than six a job well done.

Before I can wonder where I am, the face of a man I’ve never seen before comes into view. The atmosphere is calm and still, but the man’s eyes are keen. He is an impressive sight.

“Oh, you’re awake. Looked like you were having a nightmare for a while there … are you hurt at all?”

I shake my head. Slowly, gingerly, I manage to sit up successfully. “I’m fine,” I lie.

“Got a change of clothes for you here, whenever you’re ready,” the holy knight says. He points to some folded clothes beside the water basin. “Oh, and one other thing. We accounted for all the orphans yesterday … all except the one you had in your arms.”

I lower my head. There’s soot and blood on my clothes. I begin to remember the attack, and losing … losing her.

“We’ve sent them to a safe house for the time being. I’m sorry,” is all he says, before quickly departing the room. I remain frozen in the memory.

I clumsily ran right into the girl’s room, immediately putting Gloria in danger. Maybe if I hadn’t gone in … maybe if I had let one of the nights go in before me, or even Credo … maybe Gloria would still be here today.

I change into the clothes given to me, and immediately I feel out of place. An elaborate dress with cream color cloth and rose engraved buttons doesn’t suit someone like me, who is constantly on the move and usually covered in food stains. I ignore the heels they gave me and opt to keep my boots on, for better mobility. The sleeves are decorated with the insignia of the Order of Swords. I wonder what my parents would think if they could see me and Credo under the same prestigious roof. 

My mind and heart numb, I exit the room to find someone. Crimson light assaults my eyes. I can hardly understand the sight before me: a pristine white citadel with ceilings and windows of tremendous height. Outside, the setting sun washes the ocean and a grand arched bridge in red. It’s like a cathedral and a fortress in one. No one wonder Credo never came home. Who would want to go back to our humble townhouse when you could live in a place like this?

_ Wait, the sun is setting already? How long have I been unconscious? _

I explore the premises for a while, searching for anyone who can explain the situation to me. I turn a corner, and something dark catches my eye at the end of the hallway.

_ I know him … he’s the man who saved me from the Empusa … the one who was with me when Gloria … _ I turn my head away, pushing the memory far from my mind, and focus back on the man who is striding farther and farther away. 

I look down for a brief moment to make sure my skirt isn’t riding up my butt. But while my guard is down, someone comes up behind me, and I feel a cold object pressed against my neck.

“Looking for s-s-s-something?”

I stand up straight, my shoulder blades pinched together. A shiver runs down my spine, but I do not utter a word. 

“One false move, and you will lose that p-p-p-p-pretty little neck of yours,” the man hisses in my ear. “Before you t-t-tell me how scared you are, know this: you’re wandering around b-b-blindly. Who t-t-t-told you it was s-s-safe to leave your room?”

“Stand down, Agnus. This woman is a refugee.”

At the sound of the familiar voice, I feel the cold blade move away from my neck.

“Your n-n-n-naivete will be the death of you, Credo.”

I turn my gaze against my will. My brother walks calmly towards us, escorted by two holy knights. My heart twists in knots. Half of me is repulsed by him, the other wants to run to him. As the knights come closer, I notice the man in dark clothes is among them. He has startlingly white hair, but … no red coat like the other one I saw that night. With his headphones on, it’s clear he is not in the mood to be a part of the conversation. 

“This is no place to stand around talking,” Credo says. “There’s a chill in the air. Let’s continue our discussion somewhere more private.”

Just like that, it’s decided, and I find myself with no choice but to follow him. The holy knights usher me like a cow, keeping me at a pace that matches my brother’s.

“Are you frightened?” Credo asks me suddenly.

I shrink into myself. I imagined all sorts of scenarios in my mind where I sat down and had a conversation with my estranged sibling, but … I never imagined this one.

“Sorry for startling you,” Credo apologizes. “It has been some time since we’ve spoken. But I expect you've deduced that we have taken you to Headquarters.”

Credo steps aside to open a door for me. The two holy knights push past me to enter the room first, then Agnus and I follow. We all take our seats as Credo quietly closes the door behind us.

“I suppose I shouldn’t expect you to know a lot about me,” Credo says. “But as of now, I am the Supreme General of the Order of Swords. I take great pride and responsibility from my position, and it … it kept me from home.”

_ Home.  _ The word is foreign in his mouth. I can tell this is an elaborate gesture to make me feel comfortable, but if anything, it makes me more unsettled. 

“Credo … what do you even do here?” I ask. 

“We at the Order live to serve the Holy Leader Sanctus and the citizens of Fortuna, and fight to protect them from the demon hordes, such as the ones that attacked the orphanage last night. I also train the youth of Fortuna in the ways of the Order, such as … ugh.” Credo groans and walks over to the man with headphones, ripping them off in agitation. “Nero, can you please pay attention? This involves you too.”

_ Nero.  _ The name rolls of my tongue just as easily as the man rolls his eyes at Credo.

“I  _ am _ ,” Nero protests. “Blabber on, Supreme General.”

I stifle a giggle as Credo tries to regain control of the room.

“From henceforth you will be made a member of the Order of Swords until we can secure permanent protection at the orphanage. Not to mention rebuild it. But the demons are too restless as of late. We have to be cautious. I don’t want to risk another attack on the children.”

My heart sinks. “I … I understand.”

Credo either doesn’t notice my demeanor or ignores it. “This is my second in command, Cesare.” He gestures to the man with the cold, keen eyes. “And the man beside you is Agnus, our Chief Alchemist. And this,” he introduces with a weary sigh, “is Nero. I am currently mentoring him.”

I risk a glance at the man who saved my life. He wears dark clothes, as if rebelling against the Order’s white uniform policy. His pants and shirt could use a good mending. But what really catches my attention … is his arm. More specifically the arm that is wrapped in a sling. His skin has a rough, reddish blue hue … and if I’m not mistaken, it appears to be  _ glowing _ . 

I look up to examine Nero’s face and meet his fiery gaze in return. Cesare notices my flinch.

“Nero’s harmless,” he assures me. “Probably more trouble than he’s worth. Why do we keep him around again?”

“Unbelievable,” Nero says sarcastically, removing his headphones. “You’ve only just been introduced and you’re already spouting crap.”

“Nero,” Credo warns. 

Nero shrugs and puts one half of his headphones back on. Meanwhile, I feel something sharp spread through my chest. Is it jealousy? That Credo has a better relationship with a stranger than with his own sibling?

“Despite his attitude, Nero is one of our finest swordsman,” Credo remarks. “You can trust him.”

I accidentally meet Nero’s eyes again, and he flashes me the briefest glare. But it’s enough to give me another chill. I don’t need another forewarning to know I have to stay away from him.

“As knights, it is our daily duty to patrol and destroy outlawed demons before they can disturb the peace in Fortuna,” Credo tells me. “We are under oath by Sparda himself to protect the capital and its people.”

I finally decide it is time to speak. “Is burning homes to the ground very common when ‘protecting the capital and its people’?”

“Those bastards—!”

I jump back in my seat as Nero rises to his feet in anger. Credo places a hand against his shoulder.

“Nero. Shouting like that will only frighten her more.”

Nero turns back to me. He wants to say more, I can tell. But, for whatever reason, he thinks better on it, and sits dissatisfied into his seat.  _ Sitting still doesn’t suit him,  _ I think briefly to myself.

“I apologize,” Credo says. “Nero needs to learn to control his temper.”

“I-It’s alright.”

Credo turns his back to me. “Last night … we were chasing those demons through the city, and unfortunately, you got involved.”

“What happened to my house? The orphans—”

“Are in care at a foster house, under the protection of the Order. You have no need to worry about them. They are perfectly safe. But, as for the building … ”

“Completely destroyed,” Cesare speaks for him. He says it so offhandedly that I don’t quite understand it at first.

“In other words,” Agnus grins, “You n-n-no longer have a home to go back to.”

Orphaned. Again. I can see Nero staring at me out of the corner of my eye, his arms slightly uncrossed in surprise. But I pretend I don’t see him. I pretend that I’m alone, back in my bed, with the birds chirping and the sun shining. I desperately wish inside that this was some horrible, awful nightmare.

According to Credo’s story, he and the knights aren’t to blame for what happened. And that makes the desolate sadness that descends upon me all the more bitter.

“That home was all I had …” I ball up the fabric of my skirt in my hands. “It meant everything to me. And now it’s just …  _ just _ …”

Everyone in the room stares at me. I know in their eyes I’m just some hysterical woman to be consoled and sent on her way. But my brother is here. He should be doing something more. And he’s not.

“I am so sorry, Kyrie,” he says.

I’ve lost everything. Both my parents are gone, I have no relatives to rely on, no children who are counting on me. I have no place to call home, no place to work. Nothing. What sort of life can I possibly hope to lead from now on?

“I do, however, have one suggestion … if you’ll hear it.”

Everyone, even Agnus, turns to look at Credo as he approaches my seat. He kneels to my height and takes my hand in his.

“If you find yourself with no other place to go, I would be more than happy to have you here. You would be a great benefit to our cause. Working at an orphanage, I am sure that you have some medical knowledge. Which is perfect. With people like Nero, we need a first aid officer.”

“Hey, watch it.”

“I think our parents would be happy to see us reconcile as well,” Credo says, his eyes never wavering from mine. “What do you think?”

“W-Wait just a second, Credo!” Cesare protests. “Tossing a young woman like her into the Order of Swords? That’s rather audacious, isn’t it?”

“Yes, that’s true … I wouldn’t want to be an inconvenience to you all, either.”  _ I’m also afraid that Agnus might chop me in half if I say I want to stay here. _

Credo stands and turns away again. “What do you think, Nero?”

Nero looks me up and down once, and then scratches his nose. “Makes no difference to me,” he grumbles. “I’ve always liked strong women like her.”

My eyes go wide.  _ What … what did he just say?  _

“So .. yes or no?” Cesare asks.

“Whatever!” Nero growls. “She’s an adult, if she says she wants to leave, then let her. Only problem is, those demons know her scent. They’ll be out looking for her. Might be dangerous ...”

“Dangerous?”

“If you leave our little den here, we can’t guarantee your safety. That’s all.”

“How is that supposed to make me feel?”

“No one here wants to go to sleep at night knowing they sent you to your death,” Nero spits, replacing his headphones. “Nothing personal. Anyhow … it’s up to you. Better make up your mind before Credo has a stroke.”

I have no place to live. And if I leave, apparently my life would be at risk. It seems to me like I really haven’t got much of a choice. And none of the others object to what Nero has said. 

“Credo …” I squeeze my skirt tight. “If you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to stay here for a while. Until I recover.”

“Then it’s settled,” Credo nods. He mechanically pats my shoulder. His hand is big and warm. “You’ve no need to worry. Nothing bad will befall you while I am here.”

_ How ironic.  _ Nearly the same words I said to Gloria. And look where she is. 

“Thank you. I appreciate everything you’ve—”

The door slams open, and everyone but Nero jumps. A frazzled-looking knight stumbles in, clutching his side and panting. 

“General! We’ve just received word that demons are terrorizing the plaza!”

Nero’s eyes take on the gleeful glint of a wolf hunting its prey. “Good. I was getting tired of all this chit-chat.”

Is he …  _ excited _ about another battle? Did he not learn a thing from yesterday? Just looking at him makes my blood run cold.

“How many men will we need, General?” Cesare asks. 

“If last night was any indication,”  Credo sighs. “We’re going to have our hands full.” 

Agnus looks at me with cold, calculating eyes. “W-W-W-What are we going to do with her? You can’t exactly b-b-bring her with you.”

“Might not be safe leaving her here on her own, either,” Cesare counters. “There are certain places we wouldn’t want her wandering into.”

“Then one of us will stay behind and protect her.” Credo shifts his attention to Nero, who is already inspecting his guns. “Nero.”

My eyes meet his. He assesses the situation in a second, and his meaningless glance turns into a hardened glare.

“You’re not seriously going to stick me with this—!”

“Yes, I am.” Credo’s voice leaves no room for an argument. “You will stay and look after my sister.”

“I refuse. I’m the best demon hunter you’ve got, Credo!”

“Nero, these are direct orders from the general!” Cesare says. 

“But—!”

“We haven’t got time for your objections,” Credo declares. “You must. Remain.  _ Here _ .”

Nero clicks his tongue and looks away in disgust. 

“Good. Now that that is settled. Cesare. Agnus. With me.”

They both file after Credo quietly. Cesare pauses as he passes me.

“First your home is burned down, and now you’re left with Nero? You’ve got just about the worst luck imaginable, haven’t you?”


	4. Stonewalled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> assault mention
> 
> (No one is attacked, I find r*pe for the use of plot distasteful. however there is a scene where a man sneaks into the room, so I thought I'd give a forewarning).

As the heavy door closes behind them, I turn myself to face Nero, who … doesn’t seem eager to talk to me. Nor I him. He was pretty rude to me just a few moments ago. But … he did save me from both the demons and the fire. Surely a heartless person wouldn’t have done such an act.

“My name is Kyrie. I’m Credo’s younger sister.” I rise to my feet and hold out my hand. “Thank you for protecting me at the orphanage. I’ll do my best to stay out of your way until the knights return.”

No response. Nero’s eyes are closed, head tilted away from me.  _ No comment? No objections? Nothing? _ Perhaps he really is upset about being left behind.

I take a step towards him, reaching for his shoulder. “Nero—”

There’s a sharp gust of wind, and suddenly, I’m staring down the double barrel of a gun. 

“W-What are on earth—!”

“ … Back off. That’s as close to me as you’ll get.”

“Put that away!” I try to say firmly, but it comes out as more of a squeak. “I’m not your enemy!”

“Just try and come any closer,” Nero scoffs. “Watch what happens.”

_ What in the world is wrong with him?!   _ I’m too gripped with fear to move a muscle. I can’t even manage a simple answer. Satisfied, Nero lowers his gun and replaces it in it’s holster, out of sight under his jacket. 

“I’m going out. Until Credo and the others return, you’ll stay right here.”

“What? But I—”

Nero kicks open the door and storms out of the room, without even so much as looking me in the eye. 

_ Is he really just … gone? _

_ Good,  _ I exhale.  _ What a relief. _

I allow myself to sink into my seat, holding my head in my hands. My palms, my legs … my whole body is shaking. Nero is a hundred time scarier than Agnus. Is this what Cesare meant when he said I had bad luck?

At any rate, I won’t be going near Nero any time soon. He made that much perfectly clear. Just as well, too. I’m fine on my own. That’s how I’ve always been. Being friendly with Credo doesn’t change that. 

I pace and explore every inch of the room. Night has fallen by the time Credo and the others return. They take me to dinner, to a dining hall filled with tables of soldiers. When I sit at Credo’s left, the murmurings begin.

“Hey, who’s that woman?”

“Good question …”

“I heard she’s living with us.”

“How are we supposed to keep ourselves under control, knowing that?”

It’s not like I am the only woman in the Order of Swords. I make eye contact with multiple across the room. It’s the fact that Credo is giving me “special” attention that makes them curious. My only experience in dealing with men is when they visit the orphanage. And now, here, I find myself surrounded by huge, rowdy ones. I hear gruff voices making vulgar comments. Their lecherous stares give me anxiety. It’s like they’ve never seen a woman before. It’s challenging, but I try to make myself as inconspicuous as possible. This is more than I bargained for.

Cesare scoots closer to the table beside me. “Did you have fun house-sitting with Nero?” he asks. “I’m sure you became fast friends.”

I give him a funny look, and Cesare throws back his head with laughter.

“Oh, come on. I’m just being silly. I know that’s impossible. But don’t you pay him any mind. He’s just a spoiled brat. Always grunting ‘die’ and flailing his sword around.”

“That’s a regular occurrence?” I take a quick, hopefully covert, glance down the table towards Nero. I probably shouldn’t be surprised by the fact that he’s seated as far away from me as possible. His attitude doesn’t reflect that of someone who is spoiled, but I think waving a gun in my face is taking it a step too far.

Nero senses my stare and scowls at me angrily. I avert my eyes and focus on my food.

“See what I mean?” Cesare sighs. “How rude.”

Sure, Cesare is laughing now. But not long ago, he was against me staying here in the first place. The holy knights are all brutes, just in in their own unique ways.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I watch Nero turns towards Credo. I hear his voice cut through the ruckus cleanly, like the swift stroke of a sword, distinct from all the chatter.

“So, Credo … let me guess. You got your asses handed to you again?”

“There was not a single demon to be found,” Credo coolly sipped from his glass. “Just a bunch of drunken locals causing trouble.”

“That’s it?”

“These random waves of demons are becoming a real thorn in my side. Citizens are being murdered left and right, and we’ve got no leads.” Credo pauses, finding the words. “It’s infuriating.”

I stop poking my pasta turn to concentrate on hearing. Given what I’ve lived through, I can’t help but listen closely. 

“If we can round up the higher tier demons, maybe that will lead to some answers,” Cesare says. “But we won’t get anywhere just putting out skirmishes as they appear.”

“Tomorrow, I’ll be sure to round up every last one of them,” Nero assures him. “I’m already sick and tired of babysitting.”

“I didn’t ask you to stay behind and take care of me!” I blurt out. “Why do you have to be such a—”

The silence in the room startles me to my senses. I guess bickering with him isn’t very ladylike of me. I know he’s just trying to get a rise out of me. So, I’ll pretend I can’t even hear him. See how he likes that.

“Completely stonewalled,” someone murmurs.

“You got told, Nero,” Cesare smirks.

Nero stares at me for a moment longer, brow furrowed, before slamming his hands on the table and rising to his feet.

“Thanks for the food,” he mumbles. Then he promptly exits the hall. 

Dinner resumes its course as normal. Afterwards, Credo leads me to a little room where a futon has been prepared hastily. We say our goodbyes, and as soon as the door closes, I collapse. It’s lumpy and it’s musty, but my body doesn’t care. It’s a bed. I can finally try to rest. 

But everytime I close my eyes … I see shadows. White masks. Gloria, holding a pair of scissors to her chest. And everytime, it ends the same way … in a scream.

I awake at some point in the night, sweat dripping from my back. My heart is pounding as I lie still. What was I thinking? That I would sleep like a baby after everything that’s happened? 

I don’t deserve to.

I roll over and prepare myself for another dose of nightmares. And as I do, I hear the creaking of floorboards out in the corridor. The sound of the door to my room opening a crack. A faint light spills into the room, and I see, standing there … a stranger. It’s too dark to see who.

I sit up immediately as the door falls shut behind them. “Who are—”

They rush towards me and clamp a hand over my mouth. They straddle me, tearing at the covers.

Instinctual panic overwhelms as I struggle against them. I manage to rip my face away from their hand. And I scream.

“GET OFF!”

The person panics and leaps off the bed, bursting back into the corridor and making their escape. I lay there, stunned. A second later, Credo appears in my doorway.

“Kyrie!” He rushes to my bedside. “What’s going on? I heard your cry.”

I can barely speak. There are no words to describe my terror. Tears begin to fill my eyes.

“Credo … someone … they tried to …”

“It’s alright,” he says. “You needn’t say any more.” Credo stands and looks out into the hallway, as if he can see my attacker standing there. “I thought you’d be safest here … but perhaps that was naive of me. I’m sorry. I’m  _ so _ sorry.”

He sits at the end of my bed, and offers his hand. It reminds me of father, and how he used to kiss me goodnight. This isn’t him, but … it’s still family. I take his hand in my fingers, clutching them tight, and for the next few moments, Credo simply watches in silence as I sit there and sob quietly.

 

ooo

 

The next morning, Credo escorts me to the mess hall. He doesn’t trust anyone to do it but himself. He has a fire in his eyes that I’ve only ever seen in Nero’s. Before he’s even burst through the doors, he’s already roaring.

“I must admit, I assumed my men were above such acts of depravity. But among the entire Order of Swords, to all of our shame, someone is despicable enough to sneak into a woman’s room in the middle of the night!”

The room goes dead quiet. Not even a breath can be heard in the silence. The knights shrink nervously in their seats in response as Credo continues on his rampage.

“I can’t imagine a person so disgusting that they would stoop to an act so low! The coward is a disgrace to us all! And if the culprit had any sense of decency left he would submit himself now!”

None of the knights offer themselves forth. They stare blankly at me, lingering in the doorway, as if they’ve never seen me before.

“Fine. Keep your silence. Either way I will determine who is responsible, and he will be punished severely. So whoever you are,” Credo growls, “You had better pray I don’t find out. Dismissed.”

The knights all but clamor out of the room. The only one who remains is Cesare, and Nero at the end, wolfing down his breakfast. 

“Kyrie, as the Supreme General, I offer my sincerest apology. While no one has come forward at this moment, I will no longer risk any chances. I will provide you with a bodyguard immediately. You’ve suffered enough.” His gaze sweeps across the room. “Nero.”

_ Oh no.  _ My shoulders tense as Nero looks up from his plate.

“I trust you will make a good bodyguard for my sister. Effective immediately.”


	5. Help

It’s only my second day within the Order of Swords, and already I’m causing waves. 

“Sorry,” Nero swats at his earlobe, “I must have something in my ear. It sounded like you said I was on babysitting duty again.”

“After what happened last night, it’s clear that Kyrie needs further protection. This is your first official task. I trust you to keep her safe, Nero. Particularly at night, when she would otherwise be alone.”

“No way, Credo. Why should we bother providing a bodyguard to someone like her?”

_ Someone like her?  _ I open my mouth to give Nero a piece of my mind, but the sheer intensity of which he looks at me is enough to make my words stay lodged in my throat. 

“If Nero is too unequipped for the task, I’d be more than happy to do it,” Cesare pipes up from the other end of the room.

“I’ve no doubt of that,” Credo says. “But it’s because of comments like that she needs a bodyguard in the first place!”

Cesare pales, swallowing nervously. “I mean—Nero, there’s no point in arguing with the General. His word is final.”

Nero is clearly furious as he storms out of the room. Even so, his plate has been picked clean. I wonder why he feels the need to eat so quickly … or why he feels the need to make even quicker decisions.

Despite how we may feel about each other … it looks like Nero is going to be in charge of keeping me safe. Why do I get the feeling that things just went from bad to worse? Credo doesn’t look the least bit concerned. 

“Cesare, go and find where he’s run off to. Kyrie, with me, please. I have something that might interest you.”

I follow Credo silently down the halls of the Headquarters. Our footsteps echo off the polished marble, resounding. I’ve never spent time alone with anyone so reticent as him, and so my uncertainty about how to conduct myself grows. I turn my head to gaze out the window and see the sun already climbing the sky. An already beautiful day. You wouldn’t assume that there were demons lurking around in the streets. Even with the risk of danger … a part of me wishes I could be anywhere but here.

“I thought it’s about time I show you around the Headquarters. That way you can navigate on your own, and find me should you ever require me.”

From there, he shows me how to access the bridge and the gate, the chapel, the library, and various astronomical towers. He even gives me directions to a cliffed path that leads down to the sea. Credo seems to be challenging himself to give me a complete tour while using as few words as possible. Not that I’ve said more than a handful of words myself, I suppose. But I find this whole demonstration strangely … endearing. This is something normal siblings would do. Our conversations are natural, our gaits relaxed. It makes me wonder how we could have been if Credo had not left at such a young age. But it’s apparent he is trying to make an effort, so I am not going to push him away. The last stop is the main courtyard and quad.

“When we have visitors, I instruct the knights out here,” Credo tells me. “It’s also where I sometimes spar with—”

“BITCH!” I hear a guttural yell in the distance.

Credo sighs. “ … Nero.”

_ Huh.  _ I was wondering where he went after breakfast. I find myself wandering around the trees and marble columns for a better view. I only ever saw Nero fighting in the dark, but in the daylight, it is a different story entirely. He’s in a deep (albeit loud) place of concentration, slicing and whirling his massive sword with intensity and precision. With each swing, beads of sweat fly from his forehead. I’m not entirely sure why, but watching the way he moves, with such force … it draws me in. I find it hard to look away.

“Nero is a good man,” Credo says suddenly. “His unchecked rage is the result of open-ended questions.”

“Questions?”

“Nero is an orphan himself. He never knew his mother, nor his father. I took him in because the orphanage was kicking him out. I thought I could model him into something greater. I saw potential in him. And I thought … maybe this would atone for me leaving you behind.”

“That was … kind of you. ” I bring my hands to my chest as if to protect my heart. “I assumed that he was just a wild reprobate. Killing demons for fun …”

“He had no special training when he came to the Order. But with my guidance, he has become one, if not the best, of my swordsmen. He is inspired by a greater sense of purpose. I’m sure with time you will get to know him. I’ve never met anyone as human as Nero. Don’t think less of him because of his current bad behavior.”

“If you say so,” I nod. “I’ll do my best.” I turn my head back to Nero, and a second later his sword pierces the ground at my feet.

“AH!”

“One more step back, both of you,” Nero says, stirring his finger in a circle.

“We’re just observing,” says Credo.

“Observing? More like kissing ass.” Then Nero stalks off somewhere on his own again. 

“As usual,” Credo sighs. “It’s just his way. Let us press on. It’s about time for him to go on patrol anyway.”

My mind swirls as we leave the courtyard. I can’t tell if it’s simply bad behavior, or if Nero specifically hates me. I understand how being alone can make you feel … especially when you’re an orphan. But I’ve never met someone who has hung on to that bitterness for so long. Whether it’s bad behavior or unspoken feelings, how is someone who can’t stand being near me going to be my guard?

The courtyard concludes our tour, and Credo leaves me at the meeting room to go and see to some work. I am free to roam as I wish, but I’m not used to having free time. I’m used to worrying and feeding lots of rambunctious kids. Kids who may not even know if I’m even alive.

_ Safehouse, huh?  _ Just how safe is it? And is it as nice as the fortress I’m in now? I wonder if Credo would take me to visit them.

“Your Holiness,” I hear a slimy voice. “My r-r-r-research is nearly complete.”

A wheezing sigh. “How soon can it be tested?”

_ Agnus. _ I’d know that creepy, stuttering voice anywhere. But the other is unfamiliar. 

“I j-j-j-just need to unlock the s-s-secrets of the Yamato. It has proven resistant to most of my t-t-tests.”

“Perhaps … you have been deemed unworthy. Maybe you are an unsuitable candidate. But my intentions and the age of peace cannot be brought to fruition if you fail, Agnus. In order to restore civility, to create the world that our Savior desires, I will need the power of Sparda.”

_ Sparda?  _

“Of course. I am j-just concerned about the youth, Nero. If he stays on his course, I am certain he will interfere with our p-p-plans. He’s very int-t-t-tent on rounding up the demons.” 

A chuckle. “Well … let us see if he keeps his word.”

_ Nero? What does this person want with him?  _

I prepare myself to peek around the corner and catch a glimpse … when a hand falls on my shoulder. I stifle a scream as I glance behind me.

“Kyrie,” Cesare smiles. “There you are. I’ve been asked to take you to the library. There are some books there you on the Order of Swords you can familiarize yourself on.”

“Oh.” I plaster a smile to my face. “Of course.” 

I guess Agnus and his mystery conspirator will have to wait until later. 

Inside the library, I’m surrounded by bookshelves on all sides. A fire heartily crackles across from me, and in each corner of the room is a complete set of knight armor. I expected a place of study to be clean, but every surface, from the floor to the tables, is littered with books and papers. Cesare gestures for me to sit down at a table, and a moment later, a stack of books is plopped in front of me.

“I’ve picked some of my favorites,” Cesare grins. “ _ The History of Fortuna  _ is absolutely fascinating. And of course,  _ The Conquest of the Demon Knight Sparda  _ is a must. Take your time to read the citations and the forewards.”

This pile is more daunting to me than a pile of mismatched socks. But I politely nod my head. “Thank you, Cesare.”

“Someone will come for you before dinner proceeds. And if I manage to locate Nero, I will send him here promptly.”

“Oh! Take your time.”

Cesare bows and exits the room. As soon as the door closes, the silence in the room feels deafening. This is far too quiet to be comfortable. At least I have dull reading to occupy myself. I take the first book off the pile.  _ The Demon Archives  _ by Immacolato De Lucia. I skim first through the introductions and index pages until I find the first chapter. 

“ _ To properly catalog the demon hordes means recounting the beginning. Mundus, the Prince of Darkness, was the prior ruler of the Underworld two thousand years ago. When he threatened the human world, the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, challenged and defeated Mundus and his armies—” _

_ Sparda. _ I only know a few general facts about the founder of Fortuna. But reading his name again reminds me of the conversation I overheard between Agnus and the stranger. What exactly  _ is _ the power of Sparda? And why does the Order need it? I thought their goal was to eradicate the demons … but then by that logic, they shouldn’t use the power of a demon in the first place. I know Sparda was a good guy and all but … nonetheless, someone who turns against his own kind … it doesn’t sit right with me. I close the book and search for the other one on Sparda that Cesare suggested for me. I swear it was one of the first few on top—

“The patrol has returned!” I hear someone shout in the hallway. “Bring a first aid kit!”

Turning towards the window, I see that it is indeed sunset, meaning the first patrol shift has ended. I rise to my feet, heading towards the sounds of clinking armor and boots. I wonder if Nero got his grumpiness out of his system while he was out. I guess I can go and see for myself. 

But when I walk into the infirmary, it takes me a moment to realize what I’m being confronted with. 

The pristine white uniforms of the Holy Knights are stained black with blood. And it’s not just their clothes either … their hands, their faces, even their hair has traces of it. And as much as my stomach wants to believe it’s demon blood, I can tell by the rips and tears in their clothes that some of them are injured. The nurses are overwhelmed. Soldiers with minor injuries are tending to themselves. I stand frozen in shock.

“I can help,” I say in a voice barely above a whisper. Nobody gives me a second glance, pushing past me to grab gauze and wipes. As I stare at the bloodied men and women before me, I think of my father and mother, and how I was powerless to do anything. And how I can do something now. I raise my voice.

“I can help! But you need to be using hot, clean water! And they aren’t nearly enough bandages. Do you have any clean cloth?”

Another woman in a dress like mine gives pause. “I—uh—yes!”

“Then go get it!” I bark, rolling up my sleeves. “You need to remove the entire sleeve if it’s tainted with demon blood. You can’t just put a bandage over it. Who needs the most attention?”

“Nero has been hurt badly,” a nurse calls across the room. “But he won’t let anyone touch him.”

_ Of course he won’t,  _ I grumble in my head. 

He’s sitting in a chair at the far end of the room, appearing to be dozing off. The sleeve on his bad arm has been torn apart. His boots and his jacket are slick with blood. 

“Nero—”

This time I’m ready when he whips his arm to point a gun in my face. It’s not as terrifying when he grinds his teeth in pain.

“Stay … away … from me.”

“You can’t be serious. It’s plain to see your injuries are severe. Let me see your arm—”

“It’s just a scratch,” Nero winces. Ignoring me completely, he struggles to his feet and trudges out of the infirmary, hiding his bad arm inside his jacket.

“Nero!” I scold him as I do with the orphans. “You come back here this minute!”

“Mind your own business!” he shouts back.

I stomp my foot for lack of a better way to express myself. Is he really so stubborn that he’s going to refuse medical care? I wouldn’t be surprised if his arm just fell off!

“I admire your determination and all, but it’s probably just better to let him be …” a soldier receiving care tells me. “Why bother with a demon like that?”

“ … I’ve lost too many people to lose another,” I say. “Even if he hates me, I’m not going to let Nero kill himself.”

“He’ll be fine,” the man assures me. “It’ll take a lot more than that to kill him. He’s built to last. Nero has always had a knack for recovering quickly.”

Even so … it’s going to more than a stranger’s assurance that Nero is going to be okay.  

I had forgotten all about Cesare by the time he found me. He had been in a frantic search to find me in time for dinner, and the last place he expected to find me was in the infirmary finishing up with injured knights. I asked him if he had seen Nero, and he replied that he did not. I looked again at dinner and Nero wasn’t present. All this did nothing to alleviate my growing worries. 

I walk myself down the dimly lit corridors to my room and stumble to a stop when I see a dark figure sitting hunched, cross-legged with their back to me, outside my door. My heart pounds as I tiptoe towards it. If it’s the person from before, I’m completely prepared to kick them in the face.

But upon closer approach … I realize it’s Nero. 

_ That’s right … he’s supposed to be guarding me.  _

“Uh … good evening,” I offer. “How are you feeling …?”

Nero doesn’t respond. He’s still acting like I don’t exist. 

“ … Okay. Well, goodnight.”

I step past him into my room, glancing behind my shoulder to see if he’s even awake. But his face is turned away. 

I’ve never met someone before who can’t even bear the sight of me.


	6. Sermon

“Excuse me! Coming through!”

Knights-in-training jump out of the way I bust through the dormitories, carrying a massive hamper full of laundry. I’ve been living at the Headquarters for about a week now, and I’ve adopted my own way of living. I don’t sit in the library and read history books, I don’t sit out in the hallway waiting for Credo or Cesare to come and dote on me. I wash and fold laundry. I mend shirts and socks. I clean the dishes. I tend to wounded soldiers. It’s like the orphanage, except the children are always taller and sturdier than me (and they also carry around swords). It’s helped me to cope and maintain a level of normalcy. 

“Hey, Kyrie, need help washing those?” a knight calls.

“Thank you, but I can—”

“Here, let me help!” another boy chimes in.

“Yeah, me too!” a woman says.

A crowd of knights gathers around me, and in the blink of an eye, the hamper is empty. 

“Well … thank you, I guess,” I mumble. “But I can handle hanging a few clothes on my own.”

“Of course you can. But why bother, when they can do it for you?” Cesare approaches, laughing good-naturedly. “The Order of Swords has never had such a refined woman amongst our ranks before. Everyone is excited to make a good impression on you.”

“I can’t fathom why … I don’t expect this arrangement to be permanent. I will eventually return to taking care of the orphanage.”

“I suppose … but at least before then you will be able to experience a sermon by the Vicar of Sparda,” says Cesare. “It is quite a cleansing event.”

“Cesare.” Credo’s sharp voice cuts across the hall like a knife. Before, his stern face frightened me. Now it is simply an everyday fact of life. 

“Oh! So sorry to keep you waiting, General. I must leave you, Kyrie.” 

But my eyes aren’t following him. They’re glued to Nero, who lurks behind Credo’s prominent figure. He doesn’t look unhappy for once. Moreso impatient. And when he’s not scowling … he doesn’t look too terrible.

“Wait. Kyrie.” Credo crosses this distance between us in a few swift strides. “I’ve been meaning to check on you. I’ve heard that you are applying yourself in the Order.”

“ … Yes.”

“Do you feel better, knowing that Nero is looking out for you?”

I thought it would. Night after night, Nero has been guarding my room from any strangers. And each end to the day is the same: I have to step past the stone-faced Nero to enter my room. I recall our conversation from last night.

_ “I’m back.” _

Silence.

_ “The moon is really pretty tonight.” _

More silence from Nero. 

_ “Well, anyway …”  _ I sigh.  _ “Goodnight.” _ I enter the room, heaving another frustrated sigh. I strip and throw myself under the covers, digging deep into the sheets, squeezing my eyes shut. But I can’t stop thinking about Nero, just outside my door. 

I feel like I’m never going to understand him. This scowling, demon-hating, fast-eating, medicine-refusing jerk. He’s so different from any of the people I’ve ever dealt with. If only I could see inside his mind, see what he is thinking when he looks at me … maybe I could correct it. But knowing that he’s constantly sitting vigil outside my door … it makes me so nervous that I can’t get any sleep. I steel myself and try to remain calm as I open my mouth.

“Credo. Do you think you could call off this whole guarding arrangement?”

My brother raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“Nothing bad has happened since that first night. I’m sure I’ll be fine …”

“What are you saying?” Credo asks. “Your personal security is not something to be taken lightly. If anything were to happen to you … I couldn’t bear that shame.”

I can feel Nero’s eyes boring into my back. “O-Of course.”

“Cesare. Let’s go.”

Cesare bows. “Kyrie, always good to see you.”

I watch the three of them part from me, and continue on my way, looking for more chores. The kitchen is usually active, so I head in that direction. As I near the door, steam trickling from the cracks, I hear a shriek.

_ Oh no.  _ I burst into the kitchen. My eyes go wide. 

A holy knight sits on the ground, holding her head as if she’s bumped it. There are multiple pots and pans on the massive stove, smoke billowing out of the largest one. It’s rattling quite violently. 

“Ah!” The knight shakes her head to clear it. “Thank goodness! You’re just in time! You’ve got to stop it!”

“W-What?!”

“YOU’VE GOT TO TAKE THE POT OFF THE—”

A shrill scream of steam leaks out of the lid, and the pot explodes off the stove, launching itself across the kitchen. The contents spill everywhere, splattering my skirt and narrowly missing the poor girl on the floor. It was all over in a few seconds, but it had created hours of clean up damage.

I rush over and shut off the stove. The rest of the bubbling concoctions start to settle. As soon as it seems safe, the knight on the ground stands, breathing a sigh of relief. 

“Whew. I’m glad you came when you did …”

“What on earth happened? Are you okay?”

“I’ll be fine, yeah,” the girl smiles, massaging her head. “You missed the lid blasting off the pot and banging me in the head.”

I gaze around the kitchen. “It looks like a bomb went off.”

“There’s no one in the Order who is as hopeless as me,” says the girl rather proudly. “And yet, I love to cook.”

“What’s your name?”

“Marie.”

“Okay, Marie. When you say ‘hopeless’, how bad do you really mean?”

“Here.” Before I can object, the knight pops something into my mouth. My gag reflex immediately activates, and I spit it out into the sink.

“What  _ was _ that?!”

“That, believe it or not, was a meatball. I made it just before you got here, along with some pasta and spaghetti sauce. Now, do you understand?

“Ugh … yes. Absolutely.”

“Since the Order is just teeming with men, we don’t tend to get too fancy in the kitchen. Most of us are more concerned with volume than flavor when it comes to cooking.”

That detail I do understand. The orphanage ran the same way. Still, that didn’t mean I left out the flavor. If it didn’t taste good, the kids would never eat.

“As you can see, most of tonight’s dinner just went to waste,” Marie sighs. We sure as hell can’t serve up this mess,  but I have no idea how I’m going to create something new in time. 

“Well, lucky for you, I happen to be an excellent cook. I can scrape something together from just about anything.”

With my instruction, I help Marie salvage the sauce and pasta into a hearty stew. We dice up the “meatballs” and distribute them among some vegetables and rice. Curry and stew.

“Here. Try this.”

Marie pauses cutting onions, and takes the spoon I offer her. She places it in her mouth with no hesitation, and a second later her eyes light up.

“This is so  _ good _ !” Marie says. “Where did you learn to cook like this?”

“You’re just trying to flatter me,” I laugh. “But at least now it’s fit to serve.”

“It’s so great having an actual girl around,” Marie sighs. “If only I’d known sooner that you’re such a good cook, I would have called you in here a long time ago.”

I can feel a blush color my cheeks. It’s been a long time since I’ve received praise like this. 

I shrug. “Well, know you know.”

Marie returns to cutting her onions. She doesn’t have a real technique, I notice, as she approaches it similarly to the way she swings a sword. It results in juice flying everywhere, and eventually, into my eye.

“Ah!”

“Oh no! Did they get you?” Marie asks. “Go splash some water on your face.”

“I will.” I attempt to rub my eyes with my sleeve. “Sorry about that.”

I leave the kitchen and head outside, towards the courtyard. The well is closer to me than the restrooms are. Tears are already streaming down my cheeks from the sting … how annoying. I was having such a lovely time, too. 

I turn the corner and almost immediately run into Nero.

“Oh! Sorry!” I take a few hurried steps back, giving him his space. I always run into him at the least opportune times. 

Nero fixes me with a withering stare. “ … You know this is already the second time I’ve seen you cry?”

_ Crying? _

“It’s not what you think. My eyes—”

Nero clearly doesn’t care much for my reply. He leaves me where I stand. Staring at his back as he walks away, I clutch my skirt in my hands.

 

ooo

 

“The day is finally upon us,” Cesare grins. “The Festival of Sparda. Today we will have a sermon by Sanctus himself. It is quite an honor and a privilege to be graced by his presence. I’m excited for you to see it.”

The schedule for today has been decided. After breakfast, the knights spend their time polishing armor, dressing presentably, brushing teeth and cutting hair. Around noon, we will file down to the chapel to prepare for His Holiness’s arrival. In the evening, a banquet will take place. Nero is nowhere to be seen.

“I don’t want any of you making any careless mistakes now,” Credo addresses the knights. “Remember: His Holiness is the reason we exist. We live to serve. It’s that simple.” 

He stands, placing his palms on the table. In the distance, a bell tolls.

“It’s time. Places, everyone.”

I relish in the sunlight as we step outside, making our way down towards the chapel in Fortuna. A regiment already stands at attention when we arrive, their uniforms a pristine white. It makes a grand impression. Credo places a black lace shawl around my shoulders as our car pulls to a stop.

“This is traditional for sermons. You should wear it.”

“Oh … thank you.”

The voices of the locals, offering praise to His Holiness echo around the square. They crowd and wave, all fighting for a place inside the church. I hadn’t realized what an impact the Vicar had on the people … or how important the Order was to them. 

Inside, people are hunched over in pews, white shawls pulled over their heads, deep in prayer. We wait on pins and needles for the Vicar to arrive … and then, finally, when the sun reaches the zenith at the appointed time, he shows.

“Brothers and sisters … welcome to the Festival of Sparda.”

My blood chills.  _ That voice … I’ve heard it before. _

“We gather here today … to celebrate the life of a demon, who appeared as a man … but possessed the power of a god. He is our Savior, and our reason for existence.”

_ Where have I heard it before?  _ It’s torturing me. I remember it was important … but why?

“In our darkest times of need, he was the light, that shined upon Fortuna and it’s people. And it’s in this thought, I ask us to kneel, and let us pray.”

Everyone kneels profusely. I copy, my shaking legs all but collapsing under me.

_ His Holiness … this old man can’t be the one I overheard with Agnus … can it? _ As a chorus of voices surrounds me, my mind fights to remember. But my lack of sleep has made increasingly difficult. 

A woman in a red lace shawl similar to my own steps onto the altar platform. She opens her mouth and a haunting Latin hymn echoes out. It’s unlike anything I’ve ever heard before, and it holds me in rapt attention until the very end of the song. When was the last time I sang? Probably not since mother passed ... I wonder if I will ever by happy enough to sing again in the future.

When she concludes, everyone in the church claps, but none, I think as hard as me. When t he church grows silent once more, the woman makes her way gracefully back down to the pews, and Sanctus steps up to address the worshippers. 

“Brothers and sisters: we have been blessed. To step into light is to know—”

“Hope I didn’t keep you boys waitin’ around!”

If I thought it was silent before, nothing compares to the deafening quiet that results from the outburst at the back of the church. We all turn and strain our necks to see who it was that interrupted the sermon … and the first thing I see is distinct shaggy white hair.

It’s the man from the orphanage with the red coat. The one who tried to cover my eyes.

“Had to stop and grab a quick bite to eat on the way over, y’understand,” he chuckles, patting his belly. “Think nothin’ of it. It is an honor and a privilege to be graced by your presence, ‘O Holy One’.”

Credo stands silently, gazing at the stranger with utter contempt and disgust. Sanctus peers over the altar, trying to see.

“ … Who are you?”

“Whew, I’m pooped!” the man sighs, ignoring him. “I could use a foot rub right now.” His gaze sweeps around the room, at all the people in white. “Nothin’ but men around here, huh? Real sausage party, looks like. But, I’ll tell ya, I ain’t ever seen squalor like I seen on the way over here. Not exactly the scenic route, that’s for sure!”

“Kyrie,” Credo lowers his voice to me. “Get out of here. Sneak out the back. Things are about to get messy.”

_ Don’t have to tell me twice.  _ I quietly rise to my feet and head towards the shadows of the stain glass windows, all the while keeping my eyes on the stranger in the red coat. As soon as my boots hit the stone floor instead of the carpet the man look over at me. I freeze.

_ How in the world did he hear me? _

The man tilts his head and whistles. “Oh, what’s this? Do my eyes deceive me, or is there a real live babe in this joint?”

I rush as politely as I can to the exit. I’m still in the presence of the Vicar after all. But the man doesn’t apply to any of the courtly rules. He swiftly reaches out, takes my hand as if we were dancing, and spins me into his arm.

“Hey, what’s your name, sweetheart?” he smiles. “The name’s Dante. What are you doing in a place like this?”

“He is possessed by a Devil!” Sanctus roars, though most of his volume comes from the echoing rafters. 

“‘Scuse me?” the man smirks, turning his attention back to Sanctus. “Am I not making myself clear?” He lifts his red coat, and I spot something that glints in the light: a pistol.  “If anyone’s a Devil here, it’s  _ you _ .”

I make eye contact with Credo, and he looks positively livid. His hand rests on his sword, but he makes no move to rescue me. That’s when I realize why. I’m a hostage. 

No one makes a move. No one makes a sound. And then, from behind me, I hear a low growl. 

“ … Get your hands off her.”

Dante removes me from under his arm and turns to look behind us. Standing in the sun of the windows is the last person I would expect to defend me.

Nero. 


	7. Justice

I stare, wide-eyed, in disbelief. Sure enough, there he stands, cleaned of blood, a new sling on his defective arm. In his hand, he holds his doubled barreled gun, but this time, it isn’t pointed at me. The bold stranger, Dante, smirks in admiration but does not make a move.

“You won't find the kind of women you’re looking for here,” Nero snarls. “Get out of here.”

“Nero!"  Credo orders. "Stand down!”

“How _dare_ you speak to her that way!” Nero says angrily. “Get out of here before I blow your face off!”

For a moment, I see Dante’s fingers dangle over his guns. I can tell the ferocity of Nero’s glare is the only thing giving him pause. Then tension in the room is mounting .. and then Dante feigns a dramatic stretch. 

“Ah, I’m just messin’ with ya,” Dante chuckles. He makes a point to look at Sanctus, for whatever reason, who remains like a statue behind the altar. “Not lookin’ to disrupt such a _nice_ mass. Go on, girlie. Sorry for the trouble. " 

Dante lets me go, and I rush towards Nero, who steps aside for me to take shelter behind him. It’s the first time he hasn’t told me I’m too close or made some rude comment. As soon as he sees that I’m safe, Nero lowers his gun.

For a moment, it seems everything has calmed down. And then I see a flash of silver as Dante pulls out his pistol and fires at Nero. The crowd shrieks, I duck, Nero deflects the bullet with his sword, and in the confusion, Dante sprints by and out the entrance that Nero left open.

"I’ll be back later!" Dante shouts. "See you soon!"

The church erupts into chaos. People begin shouting, murmuring, asking for answers, milling around, speculating what will happen next. Credo and the knights rush towards me and Sanctus.

“Seize him immediately!” Cesare shouts. I thought they meant Dante. But instead, to my horror, I see the knights grab Nero.

“Get moving,” they tell him sharply, shoving him outside. “Let’s go.”

“No!” I cry. “Wait! What are you doing?”

“Kyrie, stop.” Credo’s firm hand holds me back. I can barely make sense of what’s happening anymore.

“Why is Nero in trouble?” I demand. “He defended me!”

“Nero wielded a gun at a civilian, in one of the holiest places in Fortuna!” Credo yells at me. “Not to mention in front of the Vicar himself! He put everyone in danger! He knew exactly what he was doing."

"I ... I'm sorry ..."

But Credo is no longer listening. "Everyone! Please calm down!”

“How do you expect us to calm down after what just happened?” a petitioner demands.

“I offer you my sincerest apologies,” Credo says. “I will see to it that today’s events are dealt with swiftly. Now I ask that you leave in peace for the time being.”

This whole thing couldn’t have gone any worse. Nero has been taken away, and everyone is upset with Credo. I see a glimpse of movement behind the altar, and I watch Agnus quietly sneak out the rear entrance with detached curiosity, as if it’s all a waking dream.

“You see my children?” A booming voice soars over the confusion. Everyone stops to stare at Santus, who still stands at the altar, his arms spread wide and welcoming. “You see what happens to those who threaten the power and peace bestowed by Sparda? They do not last long in this world. The insane and hot-tempered will suffer divine punishment in the next life, at the hands of the Savior himself. Bow your heads, repent, and pray for forgiveness.”

Dozens of petitioners fall to the knees, heads glued to their chests. Their whispered prayers are all around me. And the only prayer I can offer is that this all gets sorted quickly, and Nero is justly freed.

“Well, that was a disaster,” a voice says beside me. I turn and see Cesare wiping sweat from his forehead. “Nero didn’t seem too enthusiastic about this whole religious ceremony, but I never thought he’d resort to doing something _that_ stupid. He’s always been the type to act first and think second, if at all. He’ll probably suffer greatly for this.”

“‘Suffer greatly’?” I ask nervously.

Cesare bites his lip. “ … I’m not a judge, but I have read the books. To offend the Vicar … to use violence in a place of God … Nero could be executed.”

I don’t understand. Their ally, one of their own, is about to be put to death, and they’re all laughing about it?

“Kyrie,” Credo addresses me quietly. “Don’t worry too much about it. I’m not about to let Nero die in vain for a valiant act, even if it was ill-timed. Trust me. I will find a way to help him.”

I fold my hands and stare into the smokey incensed air. The eyes of Sparda stare back.

 

ooo

 

Night falls as normal. I lay awake in my bed, waiting for Nero to return safely, and sit against my door as usual. It’s a part of my routine. I can no longer fall asleep without him.

 _Where is he?_ There hasn’t been a single update since he was hauled away. It leaves my cynical mind to imagine awful scenarios. Each end is the same. Nero doesn’t come back, and I’m alone again. I imagine, briefly, having to attend Nero’s execution, and a chill runs down my spine.

Truthfully, I find no reason as to why I should care. Nero doesn’t like me, and I don’t like him. In fact, I still find him rather scary. And yet … he came to my rescue when no one else would. Even though he supposedly hates me. What’s more, after what Credo said, he knew that if he raised a gun in the chapel he would be punished. And he did it anyway. Whenever I find myself alone … Nero appears. And for that, I find myself begging for whatever God there is to spare him.

Then, interrupting my thoughts is a sudden knock on the door. I leap up from the ground to answer it. 

“Ah! Kyrie!" Cesare flinches at the swift reaction. "I didn’t expect you to be up at this hour—”

“Where’s Nero?”

 Cesare steadies himself. “He’s returned. I’ve come to escort you to the great hall. Please, follo—”

I push past him and rush towards the hall as fast as my legs will carry me, my bare feet slapping against the marble floors. I nearly skid past the entrance I’m running so fast, but I spot Nero’s white hair and halt myself.

“Nero!”

All the other knights have already gathered, Credo among them, stern as ever. Nero is _alive_ , that much is for certain. Though just barely, by the looks of it. His face is covered in welts. One of the sleeves of his jacket has been ripped at the shoulder.

_What have they done to you?_

Automatically, I hurry over to assess his bruises. But his scowl freezes me in his tracks. He’s refusing me again, but I can accept that. I’m just so glad he’s alive.

“Credo intervened on his behalf,” Cesare explains, panting as he catches up to me. “Nero owes him his life, yet again.”

“Thank goodness …”

“Though I wonder how Credo was able to calm the Vicar. He wouldn’t have wanted to get too heavily involved. But I imagine it would have taken more than just an apology from Nero. The Vicar has the complete loyalty of the populace, but the Vicar himself is quite fickle. If we had done anything to upset him, we’d face a lot of unwanted pressure from the church.” 

“I didn’t do anything that calls for an apology,” Nero suddenly speaks up. “If it’s an apology they want out of me, I’d sooner shoot myself.”

“What are you saying?” I push myself to the front. “After everything we did to save you—”

Nero silences me with a single glare.

“I don’t intend to let other people call the shots for me," he says. "I’m not a dead weight. Anyone gets in my way? I cut ‘em down. None of you are an exception.” Then Nero navigates through the crowd and stalks off on his own.

“There he goes again, spouting nonsense dramatically,” Cesare sighs.

“Does he … talk that way often?” I ask.

“Well … he has a tendency to blow things out of proportion. Don’t pay him any mind.”

The more time I spend in the Order, the more confused I become. What was Dante’s goal in causing a scene? Where did Agnus sneak off to during the chaos? But Nero causes the most questions of all.

 Why would he rather die than apologize? It doesn’t line up with the Nero who would also leap to my defense. Which side of him is the real one?

Eventually, the milling crowd returns to their respective rooms, me among them. And as usual, Nero sits cross-legged in the corridor. Even at a time like this, he’s still looking out for me.

“Nero … about what happened today. I want to tha—”

“Go to sleep.”

 _He won’t even let me thank him? The nerve!_ Well, if he won’t let me say thank you, then he had better take what I offer him next. I push past him with my legs and into my room, into the back where some of my meager possessions are. I grab the jar I kept from the infirmary and return to where Nero sits.

“Here. This ointment will help with the bruising. I use it on the kids at the orphanage all the time.” I set it down on the floor beside him. “Use as much as you like. Goodnight.” Then I shut the door quietly behind me, listening to hear if Nero will move, maybe mumble something. But there’s simply silence. As usual.

I don’t know what’s going on in his mind. I don’t know what his motivations are … but I do wish he’d take better care of himself. At least this time he didn’t refuse.

I nod my head. It’s a good start.

 

ooo

 

‘Early to bed, early to rise’ is how the saying goes. So when you are late to bed, you are surely not ‘early to rise’. Especially if you’re me.

“I overslept!”

Breakfast is about to start without me! Credo must be going out of his mind wondering where I am. The last thing we need is more drama on _that_ end. I throw on the same dress from the day before, even though it still has food stains from Marie’s cooking disaster. I’m halfway to the dining hall when I realize I haven’t washed my face.

I grumble and curse myself as I change directions and head outside. Washing my face in the well is just going to make me later, but it’s still closer than the restrooms at this point. I just hope that at least—

I’m about to turn the corner and run out from behind a column, when I hear the sound of splashing water. I pause.  _Who else would be washing at the well besides me?_

When I peek around the column … Nero’s broad, naked back looks back at me.

_Oh my god._

He must have just come back from patrol. He’s struggling to wash what looks like blood out of his shirt. I want to reach out, let him know I’m there, but then I stop myself. Who knows how angry he’d be if I let him notice me?

Nero turns to the side, and I stifle a small gasp. His supposedly defective arm … is working completely fine. I watch as he wrings out his shirt, flushes it back into the well. It bends and pumps like any regular arm. But the outer appearance is simply inhuman. It’s covered in black scale-like skin, like that of a reptile, complete with long claws, extending just past his elbow. Running down the arm like lava, and in between his joints, are glowing blue streaks that run through the arm in its entirety. The scales run up the back of the hand and outside of the fingers. The inside of the hand is dark greenish hue.

I feel my legs start to shake. That’s not the arm of a human. That’s the arm of a devil.  _Does Credo know about this?_

“Hey.”

I raise my eyes from his arm and meet his gaze. _He caught me!_

“S-Sorry, I was just—!”

Nero stops me as I hurry towards the building. “Wait.”

 I hold my breath as he comes closer to me. We’re way off script. I have no idea what he wants. When he's about an arm's length away, Nero opens his mouth.

“ … Why’re you so quick to apologize?”

I blink. “Pardon me?”

“Yesterday, you were apologizing to Credo for me causing a mess, weren’t you?”

I shift from foot to foot. “Was I …? I, uh, just thought if I said that I could ... keep him calm. ”

“I don’t give a damn what Credo or other people think. As hard as I find it to tolerate you sometimes, people who apologize for no reason are even worse. Credo and Cesare may bow down to every tin-pot preacher who comes along and claims its for the sake of the Order. But that’s not what I call justice.”

_Justice?_

“A person can’t apologize and mean it when they haven’t done anything wrong. My response to people who offer up fake apologies?” He rests a hand on his hip. “My gun.”

I suppose, in a way, he has a point. It makes no sense to admit you’ve done wrong when you haven’t done anything at all.

“But sometimes true justice isn’t possible. Not everyone has the same kind of strength you do, Nero.”

“ … What?”

My voice comes out strained. It’s the first time I’ve ever stood up to him. And this time, I don’t care if he wants to glare at me or point his gun in my face. I’m telling him my truth. This is what I believe.

“Common people, the kind of people who don’t have any real power or authority, the kind who don’t have swords or guns to use when they don’t get their way … sometimes they’re forced into doing things they don’t want to do, just to get by. We might grin and bear it when a corrupt person in power demands attention. Or we might just calmly accept it when one night, our home suddenly goes up in flames. But if we want to stay alive, we … I … I have no other choice!”

My hands, my legs, my shoulders … everything is shaking. For a long moment, Nero is silent. Then, eventually, slowly, he speaks.

“If staying alive means constantly having to snivel and grovel and plead, then I’d rather be dead.”

“You don’t understand what it’s like!” I shout. “You don’t know how I—”

Nero reaches out of his back pocket and hurls something onto the ground. The ointment I gave him yesterday. And when I look up  …

He’s already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when i say slow burn i mean SLOW BURN
> 
> so many typos I'm sorry guys my english sucks


	8. Children

Nero’s words hang heavy on my heart the following weeks. I’ve never met anyone whose values are so diametrically opposed to mine. And for the first time in my life, the beliefs I’ve always held as solid truths feel like they’re starting to crumble. I feel the same emptiness I felt knowing my home was an ashen stain on the streets of Fortuna. I drift around the halls like a ghost. I don’t belong anywhere, I’m not needed by anyone.  I’ve stopped helping in the kitchens and with the laundry. I spend almost all my time in the library now. I have my own personal dark cloud floating over me. And Credo must have noticed, because one day, he tells me we are leaving Headquarters.

I follow glumly behind Cesare, who follows behind Credo, as we make our way out to the courtyard and ultimately to the gate of the Gran Album Bridge. Credo commands a guard to lift the gate, and I hesitantly walk outside.  It’s been too long since I gazed upon this view. But why are we leaving?

“Cesare. Take good care of her.”

I turn my head. “We’re going downtown?”

“To visit the safe house,” Cesare smiles. “It was long overdue; the children miss you. It will also give you an insight into the situation of your orphanage reconstruction.”

My heart skips a beat. How could I have forgotten about the kids? I guess Nero occupies a bigger piece of my mind than I thought.

We hail a car and drive down into the streets of the city. There’s a clear blue sky up above, and citizens mill about, buying goods, conversating, cheerful. I haven’t left the Order of Swords fortress in ages. I should be happy. And yet … since talking with Nero, I’ve been wondering the same question: is my life really so shameful? The more I think about what he said, the less sense it seems to make. Maybe Nero just doesn’t understand the value of his own life. Or maybe a part of me thinks he's right. But I hope its the latter.

A dark, dismal brick building eventually comes into view, and already I can see children running around out front, shrieking with delight as they play. Two knights stand guard, but they are struggling to keep steady as the kids climb and swing from the Holy Knights armor. Cesare chuckles as we pull to the front.

“I must go farther into town to buy some supplies. Will you be comfortable to stay here until I return?”

But I’m already climbing out of the car and sprinting for the children. Some stop playing, caught off guard by the lady running towards them in white, others haven't spotted me yet. I see a familiar scruffy black haired child and my mouth spreads into a wide smile.

“ _Julio_!”

Julio turns and immediately drops his ball. “ _ Kyrie _ !” he yells. “Kyrie’s back!”

The children drop what they’re doing. The yard breaks into shouts, all calling my name. They're running towards me from all directions, tackling me at the waist and legs. Kyle has my arm, Julio has is hanging off me like a monkey, Carlo is tangled in my skirt. I let myself fall over, immersing myself in their tiny hugs, their giggles, and their questions. 

“Where did you go?”

“Kyrie, we missed you!”

“Do you have any food?”

“Look at my new toy!”

“Kyrie, you’re back!”

“Why are these knights here?”

“Kyrie, what are you wearing?”

“Can we go back home now?”

Tears pour from my eyes, but I’m laughing. I haven’t laughed in weeks. I wrap my arms around the three children closest to me and pull them close. I cover their cheeks in kisses.

“I’m sorry I was gone …” I weep. “I missed you all so much.”

“Oh my goodness … is that who I think it is?”

I turn my head with some difficulty and see the hem of a skirt and two sturdy clogs. 

“Kveta!”

The woman standing outside the gate is let in by the knights, and rushes towards me and the kids, crushing me in a bear hug. She doesn’t even notice the eggplants that tumble out of her bag.

“Oh, I knew it was you!” she cries. “You’re alive! Oh, thank heavens. After the fire, you just disappeared! None of the kids knew where you were! I’ve been so worried about you.”

“But, Kveta … what are you—”

“Since you disappeared, I’ve been delivering food to the orphanage. It’s a little farther from my stall than I’d like, but these old legs can still get me to where I need to go. Don’t you worry about me.”

Talking with Kveta, and with input from the kids who sit around me and in my lap, I learn that the community has taken it upon themselves to provide everything for the kids. Volunteers still come in for dinner time and for physical checkups. About ten knights guard the building during the day and twice as many around the area at night. 

“So, are you thinking about coming back to the orphanage soon …?” Kveta asks. 

“Well … of course, I’d like to … someday … but I’m not sure if I can yet.” I look down at Carlo, dozing off against my shoulder. “Things have been pretty hectic lately.”

“I see …” Kveta replaces her mournful face with a firm lip. “Now you listen to me, Kyrie. You’re too young to be as worried as you look. You’re alive, you’ve got your health, the children are alright, and that’s all that matters.”

_ I’m alive.  _ A simple fact I took for granted, lost in my own negativity.

“Hey, Kveta …” I say. “This might seem like a strange question, but … is there anything that is so important to you, you would give your life to protect it?”

“‘Give my life’?” Kveta blinks. “I can’t imagine anything being so important I’d give my life for it.”

“ … Really?”

“Well, of course!” Kveta laughs, slapping her knee. “My life is the most precious thing I’ve got! ‘Long as I’m alive, there ain’t nothing I can’t do. Trust me, I know. Look at me! How long have I been alive? And if I remember right, your parents used to say the same thing.”

_She’s right,_ I realize. _They definitely did._ I remember it word for word.

_ “Let me tell you something, Kyrie,”  _ my father said. _ “There are those who are capable of great, unforgivable evil. However, so is everyone else. That doesn’t mean everyone is. We can’t keep assuming everything about everyone. There are good people who have been part of bad things. There are bad people part of good things. That doesn’t mean they can’t be given the choice to change. Lives are meant to be long and seasonal.” _

For me, and Kevta, and everyone else in town, our lives are the most precious things we have. Demons come and go, taking people at random. And so, there’s just about nothing we won’t do to hang onto our lives. But Nero’s life is so different from ours. His childhood spent in an orphanage has turned him cold. He’s had to learn how to protect himself all on his own. That’s why he’s able to say the things he does. I was always surrounded by people. I may have felt alone, but I was never  _ truly _ alone.

“Not to change the subject, but I just remembered why I came over in the first place. Your orphanage wasn’t the only case of demon attacks lately. There have been plenty of assaults since. You know the big old deli shop not far from here? Gone. And not everyone made it out alive.”

A chill runs down my spine. “ … Really?”

“Yup,” she nods. “Dangerous times we’re living in. Lots of people in town have been talking about moving out, past the mountains and the river. Nowhere else is reporting nearly as many demon attacks. Some grow up never having seen a demon in their lives. I guess all I’m saying is, maybe bulk up this establishment a bit, eh?” 

I think of Gloria, and subconsciously my arms tighten around the children. “Of course.”

“You won’t catch me moving from Fortuna though, no matter how bad things get here,” Kveta scoffs. “No true tragedy can befall us while we are faithful to the Vicar. Great defender of the people, he is. Makes sure everyone under his watch has their prayers answered, and stays safe. Folks say he’s got his own kind of private force to protect him. The Order of Swords.”

“R-Right. Of course.”

“Kyrie, let’s play …” one of the orphans beside me whines. “You’ve been talking forever.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll let you go,” Kveta chuckles, rising to her feet. “I’ve got to get started on the kid’s dinner anyway.”

Kveta heads inside, and the children and I begin a kickball game. They swap me around teams after every round, so that I spend time with everyone. I start to tire by twilight, but it’s perfect timing. Kveta finishes with dinner for the orphans around the time I think of calling a timeout.

I wipe my forehead and look out towards the street. Cesare should have been back by now … could he have gotten lost?  I should probably go and look for him. We'll need to return to Headquarters soon. I make my way towards the gate.

“Kyrie …?” I turn. Julio stands in the doorway, watching me. “You’re coming in … right?”

“Julio …” My heart aches at the sight. I never prepared for a second goodbye. I wasn't sure what to say. I should've known he would've made sure everyone was inside before sitting down to eat. I steel myself as I approach him. I place both my hands on his shoulders, and kneel down to his height.

“Julio, remember back when I had to get you cold medicine, and I told you I counted on you to lead the others and keep them calm?”

He nods. “ ... Yes.”

“Well, I need you now more than ever. They’re rebuilding our home as we speak, but for now, I have to stay somewhere else. There just isn’t enough room for me here.”

“But there is room!” he protests. “We can all be together again! You can sleep in my bed, and I’ll sleep on the floor—”

I put my hand to his cheek. “Julio … that’s very chivalrous of you. But you know I can’t do that to you. It’s only for a little while longer. You have Kveta here as well. But until we can be together again … I need to you act in my stead. I need you to be a leader and a brother. Can you do that for me?”

Julio looks like he wants to scream ‘no’ at me. But as I watch him, pleading with my eyes … his posture becomes straighter, his helpless hands curl into fists of determination. 

“ … I swear Kyrie, I’ll keep them safe. I’ll keep them all safe. Until you come back for good.”

“Which won’t be long at all.” I wipe some tears from the corners of my eyes. “Julio, how did you grow up so fast?”

He wraps his arms around me, squeezing tight. “Come back soon.”

“I promise,” I whisper, letting go.  _ And this time,  _ I think to myself,  _ I mean it. _

 

ooo

 

_Cesare couldn’t have gone too far,_ I think to myself. There are only so many shops that could catch the interest of the second in command to the high general. But as my options run out, I start looking in the places I  _ wouldn’t _ expect to find him.  I’m making my second lap around the market place when I hear some angry male voices rise about the chatter. 

“Oi! Watch where you’re goin’!” someone yells. “Did you bump into me on purpose?”

“Oh! Terribly s-sorry! I didn’t mean to—”

A group of men is crowding around somebody. Someone small, shy, in white. Kveta always warned me to stay away from men like that.

“I’m telling you, it was an accident!”

I freeze in place.  _ That voice … Cesare.  _

“Who do you think you’re talking to, scum?” the thug spits. 

“You better keep that rich tongue of yours in check!” another man adds.

All the people passing by are pretending not to notice what’s going on. They know it’s just dumb luck keeping them from being in Cesare’s position themselves. They don’t want to get involved. It's clear no one else is going to make an effort to help him. I think of how Julio reacted when I placed a burden on him, and my hands curl into tight fists. _I_ __t’_ s up to me … I’ve got to help somehow.  _ I have to intervene very carefully … if I make the wrong move Cesare or I could get hurt.

“Hey!”

All their heads turn in unison. I’m so gripped with terror, my mind is a blur. But that doesn’t stop me from rushing over to Cesare’s side.

“K-Kyrie?” Cesare stutters. “I thought I told you to wait—”

“He told you it was a simple accident! Why would a Holy Knight bump into you on purpose? So just, please, leave him alo—”

Someone grabs my arm. Hard.

“ _ Ow _ !”

“Who’s this? Some local hero come to save the day?” the man smirks. 

“Looks like we’ll have to teach her what happens when you tangle with us.”

“That  _ hurts _ !" I cry. "Let me go!”

“Kyrie!” Cesare places a menacing hand on his sword, but he is outnumbered three to one. He knows it’s a useless fight. “Please, let go of her!”

“And why should we listen to you, huh?”

The man’s grip is too strong. I can’t shake myself free. Gleefully watching me struggle, one of the men slowly pulls out a knife.

“Perfect timing, Marlo. Just got my hands on this brand-new blade and I’ve been itchin’ to try it. You can help me break it in, sweetheart. How’s that sound?”

My confidence is gone. Cesare is too far to help me as the man positions his knife over my neck.  _ I promised Julio I would come back … I didn’t survive demons to die here! _

I shut my eyes. I can’t bear to look.

“ … Back off.”

There’s the click of a loaded gun behind me, the smell of gunpowder. An arm rests on my shoulder, and I see a hand with two rings point a very familiar revolver in the man’s face.

“ … What the hell?” 

I look back and there he is, wearing a smile.

“Too slow.” Nero kicks the man with the knife backward, into one of the two guarding Cesare. A swift punch sends the man holding me to the ground.

“Get back, Kyrie,” Nero tells me gently. 

“Oi!” The other men draw weapons and point them at Nero. The man on the ground spits some blood from his mouth. “Who the hell are you?” 

“Who am I?” Nero laughs sarcastically. He points his gun at the man’s chest. “Why don't you come and find out?”

His gunshot booms through the air, leaving a small whirlwind in its wake. Nero’s bullets pierce their clothes like a knife through butter, and I shriek and cover my eyes, terrified to see blood.

But that’s not what I see when I remove my hands a few moments later. Those burly men, who I’d been so afraid to approach, are morphing into hideous demons. My legs shake violently. The staring onlookers scream and run for shelter. And Nero is unfazed, almost expectant, as he mows them down one by one. Out of bullets, he has traded in his revolver for his sword. The fiery sword extinguishes itself as in great arcing motion, it comes to rest on Nero's shoulder. 

Nero stares at the devil men. “Still want some?” he grins.

The surviving demons chatter for a moment amongst themselves, debating. Then they turn tail and run. 

“They never learn, do they?” Nero sighs, removing his gun and loading exactly three bullets. Without even glancing, he fires. Just as the demons are about to escape … Nero’s bullets hit them dead center, and they collapse into ash.

I stand there in shocked amazement. I forget to even thank him, just staring at him dumbly. Then, without a word to either me or Cesare, Nero turns to go.

“Kyrie. Kyrie. Earth to Kyrie,” Cesare shakes me slightly. “Are you okay?”

“Huh …?” I blink. “Oh. I guess so … but Nero—!”

“Cesare.”

Cesare looks behind me, pales, then salutes. “O-Oh, Supreme General!”

I turn. More familiar faces are approaching us. Among them are Credo and worryingly Agnus, who is looking around at all the carnage and taking notes.

"Sir! Kyrie’s perfectly safe!” Cesare splutters. “We were just—”

“Never mind that,” Credo says. I take a glance at his sword as he sheathes it, and notice that it too, is covered in blood. “You haven’t seen Nero, have you? We were just answering the call to an outbreak of humanoid demons. He was with us, but then disappeared in the chaos.”

“ … He did?” I ask.

“I wish he would cease doing things like this,” Credo sighs. “I’m not even supposed to be on duty, but apparently I’m the only one who can reign him in.”

“Well, we did see Nero,” Cesare says. “For a few minutes, at least.”

Credo’s eyes narrow. “… What?” 

I explain how Nero appeared out of nowhere, just moments ago, before melting back into the city streets. Credo’s expression never falters, which makes me anxious. 

“Well, that was valiant of him to step in again. But that doesn’t excuse him for breaking regiment. Cesare, take Kyrie back to Headquarters. We’ll return after we locate Nero.”

My head swirls with information as I’m led away. If Nero knew the others were out on patrol, why didn’t he call for more help? Instead, he took on all those men by himself.  Nero must have no fear, to have gone off on his own in order to help us. He’s not afraid of facing a group of demons on his own, which he means he must not even fear death. Nero, who would rather die than suffer shame. Do all members of the Order of Swords feel the way he does?

I don’t imagine a reply until we finally hail down a cab. We sit in silence, and I think about asking Cesare about it when he opens his mouth all on his own.

“Nero has always been different from the rest of us,” he says suddenly. “The Order is always staring death in the face, but he’s the only one who seems to welcome it.”

“ … Do you know why?”

“I don’t. His brazenness, at times, leads him to defy direct orders, which always infuriates Credo. But he is dedicated to his own personal cause. I respect that about him. Say what you will about Nero, but there’s no arguing that he is a champion demon hunter.”

“But … he could have called for back-up …”

“Look at this.” Cesare rolls up his sleeve and shows me his forearm. A long, jagged pasty, white line traces across it. 

“Is that from a demon?”

“A long time ago, I was in a fight that I was sure I was going to lose. I was backed against a wall. And luckily … Nero came to my rescue.”

“Nero saved you?”

“He did. And that’s why I’m left with only a scar. But he nearly got himself killed in the process. And you know what he said to me as I was carrying him back? ‘If this is how I die, it’ll be a good death’.”

Nero knew how dangerous it would be to take on all those demons by himself, and he still came to our aid. His injuries from a couple of days ago haven’t even healed yet. And this isn’t even the first time he’s saved me. He risked his own life during that fire, and then again when Dante threatened the Vicar. It makes me want to scream out loud. 

I can’t wrap my mind around this brand of ‘justice’ that Nero talked about. It’s not that he doesn’t value his own life … it’s just that he uses his life as a tool, to protect the lives of others … that much is clear to me now. But coming to terms with it puts a strain on my heart. I realize how similar his life is to mine.

Did I not treat myself as a tool? Did I survive solely for the sake of the children?

"You just have to accept him the way he is, Kyrie," Cesare says, closing his eyes and leaning back into his seat. "People like him are incapable of change."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this while drunk so i apologize for typos


	9. Apologies

“Okay, who the hell was in charge of breakfast this morning?”

We all look up from our untouched plates of food. 

“Do you not like your food, Monte?” his friend snickers. 

“Of course not!” he spits his food into a napkin. “This oatmeal is burnt beyond recognition! And what are these lumpy bits?”

“ … Radish, maybe?” someone says. 

“Since when is radish black?”

As there are murmured debates on the mystery ingredient, Cesare, besides me, sighs heavily. “I think we all know who it was. There’s only one woman capable of an atrocity like this.”

Nobody supplies who, but from their glances, I can deduce who it might be. I steal a glance down the tables until I find Marie. She looks down quietly at her lap, despondent.  

“I think I’ll uh … just have some fruit.”

“Me too.”

Most of the knights choose to ignore the main meal, making do with their meager sides. I feel bad that no one will even give it a try, but I’m not sure I feel courageous enough to try this “oatmeal” either. Much to everyone’s relief, Nero speaks up.

“If you all aren’t going to eat it, give it to me.”

He piles everyone’s unwanted portions into a bowl, pours some syrup over it, and scarfs it down along with his fruit.

_ You’re kidding …  _ Marie looks happy now at least. I wonder if the reason Nero is a fast eater is that he has no sense of taste.

“I say this every time he does it, but I don’t know how he eats that mess … just watching him ...” Cesare puts a hand to his stomach. “There goes my appetite.”

“Are you okay, Cesare?” a knight asks.

“Puke to your right,” I whisper. 

“You are all being extremely spoiled,” Credo booms. “We are Holy Knights of the Order of the Sword, not food critics. You eat what you are given. Marie did her best in bringing us this meal, and I for one—”

Credo’s voice fades away into the background as I watch Nero plow through his syrup soaked oatmeal in awe. After everything that happened yesterday, my opinion of him has changed entirely. Maybe it’s because what Cesare told me about Nero in the car, but … for some reason, I just can’t take my eyes off of him. It was like that day in the courtyard when I saw him sparring … he draws me in.

Once everyone’s finished eating, I help Marie clean up.

“I can’t believe Nero ate everyone breakfast for them!” Marie says. 

“Neither can I,” I laugh softly. 

“He is the only one who likes my cooking. He says it’s delicious.”

That settles it then. He must actually not have a sense of taste. I feel like I’ve learned a funny little secret about Nero. It makes me feel a little closer to him than before.

“Nero is a  _ disgrace _ !”

Marie and I exchange glances. There’s a sudden swell of angry shouts in the hall that wasn't there before. We make our way to the double doors and peek out. Some holy priests have gathered in front of Credo, Cesare, and Nero, shouting, demanding recompense.

“He is unrestrained!”

“We can’t afford to clean up after him anymore!”

“The demons are even worse since—!”

“Stalls in Fortuna have to be replaced!”

“It’s all his fault!”

Credo pinches the bridge of his nose. I’ve never seen someone so angry look so calm. “This is worse than I feared …” he mutters.

“You’re the Supreme General, aren’t you?” a priest demands. “Make Nero seek confession with the Vicar!”

“Yes! That’s all it will take!”

_ I can certainly understand why they’re so worked up … but … _

“I don’t think an apology will solve anything.”

“Who said that?” a priest snarls. Seven heads turn and look at me. Marie’s head immediately ducks back inside. 

_ Uh-oh. Me and my big mouth.  _

“You there! Woman!” another priest points. “What did you say?”

“Uh …” I’m more surprised than anyone at what I’ve just said. But I’m only speaking the truth. They’re refusing to look at the real source of the problem. Even if they weren’t actual thugs and just demons in disguise, I understand now. Lying and pretending to look away when someone’s in danger won’t help anybody. Nero could fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness, but demons won’t stop terrorizing the people of Fortuna. They will never be free of tyranny unless someone hunts them down. It’s strange. Until yesterday, I thought exactly as these people do. When did my eyes open to the real situation, I wonder?

“Whatever, ignore the girl,” a priest waves me away. “Nero. Go and find the Vicar and—”

“And what?” One savage glare from Nero is enough to silence them.

“This is getting out of hand,” Credo says in frustration. “Let us reconvene when everyone is calmer.”

Somehow, Credo convinces them all to leave. He and Cesare escort them out. But Nero remains behind, and I don’t need to see his face to know he is upset.

I step out from behind the door. “Nero … I—”

“‘Apologize and everything will be fine.’” Nero says. “That was your bright idea, wasn’t it?”

“Nero—”

Once again, without even looking me in the eye, he turns and walks away. 

“Wait! Nero, please!  _ Nero _ !” As if compelled by some invisible force, I run after him.  “I’ve had the wrong idea about you all along! Yes, you don’t care about receiving proper medical treatment, and you’re always quick to act and snap. But what I always thought was that you didn’t know the value of your own life. And that’s not it at all! You know the true value of life better than anyone!” 

My words shake as I struggle to keep up with his stride. But my words do nothing to slow Nero down, so I force myself to keep rambling.

“I know I said that sometimes I have to do things I don’t agree with just to stay alive, but … I get it now. That’s just an excuse, a way to avoiding problems. Exactly like those people just now … I lost my mother, my father, and then my  _ home _ … I never once stood my ground. I always just went wherever life took me … I thought it would be the best way to stay safe! But I’ve been wrong all along. I’ve been afraid … and if I weren’t such a coward, Gloria would be here right now. I want to learn how to be strong, to stand up for myself! I want you to teach me, Nero!”

Nero comes to a halt. My lungs are winded, a few beads of sweat on my forehead. I’ve said more than I intended, but … I was honest. And just when I think Nero might say something … he simply pushes open the door and walks outside.

 

ooo

 

That night, I have a harder time than usual getting to sleep.  I can’t stop replaying the words I said to Nero. What must he think of me now? He was probably offended, or disgusted with me, or—

A noise outside my room. My door rattles with a bang as if someone has just shoved into it. Then I hear the sound of cloth sliding against it, down, down, down, until it comes to a stop and someone sits on the ground. Nero.

My heart thumps in my chest. I want to talk to him, but I have no idea what to say. Especially after everything I said this morning.  _ What do I do? What do I do?! _

“ … You want to be strong like me, huh?” Nero’s muffled voice asks. “Never thought I’d hear that coming from you. You’re funny.”

I grab fistfuls of my comforter. At first, I think I’m imagining it. But it’s  _ his  _ voice, coming from the other side of my door. He’s initiating a conversation with me. His words are like a slap to the face. 

“I’m not as deep as you think I am,” Nero says. “Only thing I care about is wiping out the demons. That’s it.”

“The demons … ?” I recall Cesare’s comment from yesterday. What did he call him? A demon hunter? In that case, I wonder if I can really put my life on the line the way Nero does. And if I were to try? I imagine briefly defending the orphanage with a gun in my hand and a sword slung over my back. That doesn’t seem very doable for me. But … as long as I’m alive, I want to help those who need it. 

“I want to help you and the Order protect Fortuna,” I tell him. “I don’t want my life to be decided for me anymore. When I die, it’ll be on my terms. That’s my idea of strength.”

I rise out of bed and tiptoe towards the door. I kneel at the threshold, where I can see his shadow through the light under the door.

“I can’t thank you enough for all the times you’ve saved me. From that fire. From that man in the church. From the demons yesterday … if it weren’t for you, Cesare and I might not be alive. I feel that our lives are bound together now, so … stop being so ready to embrace death. I want you to live a long and healthy life. Think of how many more lives you could save if you do.”

I told him exactly how I feel. Nero is silent on the other side of the door, but ever so faintly, I feel like I can hear a snort.

“ … Go to sleep.”

I hope I managed to get through to him, even if only a little bit. Watching the shape of him beyond the door, I realize something for the first time. It’s hard Nero and I to talk face to face but through this door … it’s surprisingly easy.

 

ooo

 

“Kyrie! Kyrie, wake up!”

I sit bolt upright in bed. I gasp and scramble backward in the bed, getting away from whatever is near me. For a moment, I have no idea where I am. And then I remember. I close my eyes with a groan. This bed is so fine, I could only be in one place. I open the door, still half asleep, to a pale, frantic lieutenant. 

“What’s going on?” I yawn. “I something happening today?”

“Nero is on his way out!” Cesare cries, as if that should mean something. 

“On his way out? To go where?”

“Where else would he be going in full uniform?”

I feel my temperature cool. “No … you don’t mean … to the Vicar?”

“I can’t imagine Nero going to make a sincere apology, can you? More likely he’s going with the intention to challenge Sanctus to a duel!”

“ _ What?”  _

Cesare turns and hurries back down the hall. “Hurry! We can catch him in the dining room!”

Shawl around my shoulders, in a t-shirt and pajama pants, I jog after Cesare to the dining room, passing knights as they exit. I pray we make it in time. Nero … after what we said yesterday, why would you do something so stupid? Before we even reach the room, I’m shouting at him.

“Nero! Think about this before you go rushing off to—”

My breath is stolen from my lips as soon as I enter the room. At first, I barely recognize him, except for that iconic white windswept hair. But to see Nero in the Order of Swords uniform is startling. He looks so much younger. I feel my cheeks turn warm as I realize that I much prefer him in his usual clothes. Then he turns and flashes me his usual scowl, and I come back down to earth. Same Nero.

After addressing me, Nero turns back to Credo. “I’m going.”

Credo nods. “Good luck.”

Nero brushes past me, without saying a word.

“I’ll accompany him,” Cesare says quickly. “To make sure he gets where he needs to go.”

“A-And I as well!”

Credo shrugs. “If you desire. I’ll meet you there shortly.” 

We turn and chase after him in a panic. We have no time to hail a car, opting to follow him on foot. But even after we catch up to him … he doesn’t lead us to the chapel of the Vicar. 

Cesare and I stand outside a dingy parish center in downtown Fortuna, watching as Nero trudges inside, hands shoved in his pockets. A homely young woman wipes her hands on an apron, and stands on the front steps.

“Ah, Nero! You should have told me you were bringing friends! I would have cleaned the house more.” She comes down and greets us with a warm smile. “Welcome, stragglers! My name’s Sarah, how-do-ya-do.”

Cesare, for the first time ever, is utterly speechless. “I … uh … umm …”

“Cat got your tongue?” she asks. “What are your names?”

“My name is Kyrie,” I shake her hand. “And this is Cesare.”  _ Who normally doesn’t act like a blubbering fish.  _

“Splendid! I’m sorry for dragging Nero away from you both. The Supreme General and I arranged in advance for him to come here this morning and have a little chat. Since you’ve come all this way, would you like to come inside for tea?”

Sarah leads us in the building to a dimly lit kitchen that reminds me oddly of the one at the orphanage. How do I explain how it felt? It seemed … loved, and lived in. I could tell there were a lot of good memories here. A door in the kitchen adjoins to the parlor room, and through a crack in the door, I can see Nero sitting and talking with some of the Fortuna officials from before. When I tilt my head, I can see Credo sitting beside him.

“I am honored that you have chosen to grant us this meeting,” Credo says.

“Was is it you would speak with us about, Supreme General?”

Credo elbows Nero, and he opens his mouth. “I have come to thank you for the kindness you showed me the other day,” he says. I can tell he’s memorized a script, but he really sells it. “I owe my life to you, and so I pledge my life to the extermination of the demons, and the protection of Fortuna.” Then, to finish, Nero bows his head.

“Yes, well … we are aware of the demon problem,” says one of the elders. “However, your actions that day certainly did no favors for the Order’s reputation. This, of course, influences public perception of the Vicar, as he is your sponsor. How, then, do you intend to take responsibility for your actions?”

You’d never guess it from his gentle outward appearance, but the elder’s voice rumbles with authority. Even from where we’re sitting, we can feel it.

“This isn’t looking good,” Cesare whispers to me.

“I’ll say,” Sarah adds, loudly slurping her tea.

“But he won’t order Nero’s execution though, right?” 

“Ugh! Cesare! Don’t say such horrible things!”

“Shh!” I hiss. “Be quiet!”

“We have brought shame upon the Vicar, and accept full responsibility,” says Credo. And for a moment, it seems peace has been reached. Until Nero raises his head … and I see a fire in his eye that can only mean trouble. 

“With all due respect to the board, I don’t give a damn what the locals think about me. Right now, my priority is putting a stop to the demon hordes related to the string of arson. These attacks are getting out of hand.”

“Nero!” Credo snaps. 

The elder priest strokes his beard. “ … Indeed. You raise a valid concern.” He thinks a moment more, the other officials silent as he mulls it over. “Very well.” The elder rises, and the other priests follow suit. Instantly, the mood in the room changes drastically.

“The Lunar Festival is going to be held in three weeks time on the day of the solstice. Hosted by you, the Order of Swords, in the honor of the Vicar.”

“What?”

“A festival?”

“You guys, shush!” I order. 

“It would do wonders for the waning spirits of the people in town,” says a priest. “It overlaps with a religious holiday as well.” It would give them a reason to reconsider their feelings about the recent, ahem, destruction.”

“Wouldn't you agree?” another adds.

Credo and Nero haven’t said a word. In their eyes, this couldn’t be going any worse. 

“Now, you’re worried about funding, don’t be. With the proper pleading, we can foot the bill ourselves.” The priests make their way towards the door, and the three of us scamper back furiously, trying to look as innocent as possible. They are none the wiser to our eavesdropping.

“We are expecting big things from you, Supreme General. Don’t let His Holiness down.”

Credo stands and bows. “Understood.”

“And I must say, General, you have quite an energetic lot on your hands. Especially these three in the room next door.”

_ Uh oh. _

Credo is completely stone-faced. “We are all deeply indebted to you. Even the noisest and clumsiest among us.”

As Sarah snorts with laughter into her tea, our audience with the holy priests of Fortuna comes to a happy, and frankly, surprising, end. On our way home from the community building, all of us march along, stoic, in silence. No longer is Cesare my friend, but he is a knight, conversing with Credo as Nero trails behind, his white jacket unbuttoned to reveal a red t-shirt underneath. 

I’m still trying to figure out what inspired Nero to do this all of a sudden. That night, I talk to Nero through the door again, and I ask him. His answer, as his answers often are, is unexpected.

“ … No special reason. Credo basically gave me another shot at life, so I wanted to show some appreciation. When someone saves your life, you become bound to them, right?”

“Oh, right. I said something like that yesterday, didn’t I?”

“I know there are powerless people out there who just cry themselves to sleep at night. And … back when I was just a kid, in the orphanage … I used to be one of them.”

So we’ve both grown up in the same system. That makes me feel a little like we’re kindred spirits.

“Did you …” I bite my lip, thinking over my words. “Did you ever go back and find your family?”

“ … No. I guess the Credo is the closest thing I ever had to one. I know he’s your brother though.” 

I smile softly to myself, imagining a young Credo caring for a tiny Nero. “Tell me about your time back when you first joined.”

I hear Nero laugh softly. “The Order has a dumb social hierarchy. Low ranking knights are more or less errand boys to the high ranking ones. Defy those above you, get pummeled. I had no choice but to follow orders. It wasn’t much better than the orphanage.”

“So … you weren’t always as strong as you are now.”

“In that situation … it’s easy to lose sight of oneself. The important thing is whether or not you can hang on ‘til it gets better. With the world the way it is now, it’s rare to find people who can do that.”

I find myself hanging onto his words. At first, I worry he won’t continue.

“But …you do. You say you intend to help others, however you can. And I believe you. You’re impressive.”

I lean my back against the door, cheeks warm. “If anyone is impressive, it’s you. I could never compare myself to you, and what you do …”

“It’s not a competition you know.” I can almost hear his smile. 

“I know that …”

“Anyway, quit apologizing for no reason. Every time you do, its a chance for you to lower your worth in the eyes of others.”

“But I only do it because you’re always so quick to glare at me. It makes me feel like I’ve must have done something wrong …”

An awkward silence ensues after that. 

“ … I don’t know how to act around women,” Nero admits. “They’re always bursting into tears, or … no, you know what? Sorry.”

My thoughts stutter. Did Nero just …  _ apologize?  _ He refused to apologize to Cesare, to Credo, to the Vicar himself … but just now, to me? Nero isn’t such a bad guy after all. I knew it. In fact, he might be one of the most tender-hearted men I’ve ever known.

“It’s late,” Nero says gently through the door. “Go get some sleep.”

I place my hands on my cheeks. I can’t stop smiling. “ … Okay.”

Curling up under the covers in my bed, I can feel Nero watching out for me, not far away. Half of me isn’t ready for bed. I want to talk with him some more … I want to get to know him better. But before long, my eyelids grow heavy, and for the first time since arriving here …

I sink into a deep, sound sleep.


	10. Moonlight

Ever since Nero and I had our heart to heart conversation, I’ve been noticing some changes in his behavior. He’s started sitting closer to me at meals. He’s given me some clothes to mend and sew. He nods and makes eye contact when we pass in the halls. Sometimes he even willingly seeks me out. But the most notable change is that when it comes to receiving medical care, he lets me come close.

“Jeez, Nero, you’re all scratched up again! I don’t know why I act so surprised when you always come back hurt.”

“Sorry, Kyrie. It’s just some small ones. I’ll be fine.”

“I don’t think so. I’ve got to make sure it’s cleaned properly. It’s not like it’ll slow your recovery time.”

I can tell he’s reluctant to do so, but Nero eventually sits down reservedly in front of me. Despite his new attitude towards me, most of the time he acts the same as ever. Hotheaded and boyish.

“Look at how cooperative he’s being!” a nurse says in awe. “What happened to that demonic brute from before?”

“Kyrie seems different too,” another nurse adds. “It may only be when she’s patchin’ him up, but she’s able to talk to him now.”

“Remember when just being near him scared her?”

“But hey, her treatment does the job. His cuts and bruises heal quicker now.”

“Well, I’m glad we have an extra hand to rely on.”

As the nurses gossip with each other across the room, Nero’s movements become more docile. He really has changed. He lets me take care of him, and he’s stopped glaring at me like he used to. And I’ve strived to stop apologizing unnecessarily. I feel more centered and validated. I’ve stopped shrinking when spoken to, I hold my head high. We've both changed the more we spend time together.

Nero and I start to have conversations through the door almost every night. We talk about meaningless things like the weather or shared memories of the orphanage, but sometimes our thoughts turn serious and reflective. It’s become our special routine.

“Nero.”

“ … What.”

“Quite a scene at dinner tonight, wasn’t it?” I stifle a snort. “When everyone found out it was your turn to make dinner, and they all rushed to try and stop you?”

“They all need to quit being such babies!” Nero says indignantly. “Who cares how the food tastes!”

“Just admit that you can’t cook,” I laugh. “It’s not the end of the world.”

“As long as you’ve got food in your stomach, you can’t complain.”

“But you end up eating all the food anyway and everyone else goes hungry. And if they go hungry, they get weak.” We speak with the experience of remembering to fight for food, attention, and space in the foster care system. “How are you supposed to swing your heavy sword without proper nutrition? Making food that tastes good shows that you care.”

A moment of silence. Then Nero clicks his tongue in annoyance.

“ … Whatever. Go to sleep.”

Before, a reaction like that may have hurt my feelings. But I’m starting to understand the way Nero looks at the world. I’m starting to understand how to talk to him, and what answers to expect in response. When I first met Nero, I never would have imagined a deep-thinking mind and an empathetic heart under all those rough outer layers. It makes me wonder what kind of conversations we’ll have in the future. That’s what I think about as I drift off to sleep. The nightly chats with Nero have become the thing I look forward to most each day. I just can’t get over that. It’s crazy to think about.

The next morning, Credo addresses the high ranking knights of the Order over breakfast about the holy priests decision. Nero and I are allowed to come and listen.

“We are in charge of organizing a festival for the citizens of Fortuna in honor of the Lunar holiday, and in observation of the Holy Ascension. It will take place exactly ten days from today.”

I had forgotten all about it. _Ten days from now, huh?_ That doesn’t give us a lot of time. But it’s not a lot to ask of us if it’s going to pardon Nero from severe punishment. And from the one conversation I had with Kveta a few weeks ago, the demon attacks are sapping the morale of the people. They are losing faith. Maybe this is what will lift their spirits.

“A festival is a fine idea, provided people actually come,” says a knight. “Do you think they will?”

“After what happened during the Festival of Sparda, our reputation is worse than it’s ever been.”

“Well, it’s not like we have any other choice. The priests decided this for us.”

“Have we decided what kind of festival we want this to be?” a knight asks.

“Credo and I were discussing inviting some artisans into Fortuna to perform. The Order would also have some public demonstrations of sword fighting. I don’t imagine they get to see that very often.”

“Let’s not get carried away with preparations,” Credo says. “We still have everyday operations to run.”

“Oh, don’t be such a stiff,” Nero says, stretching his good arm over his head. “If you can’t cut loose and have a bit of fun, how can you expect anybody else to relax and enjoy themselves?”

Credo stares at Nero for a moment before sighing and shaking his head. “Everyone be sure to spread the word on your daily patrols. Kyrie, I have a list of things for you to collect in the city. Nero will accompany you to help you carry some of it.”

My heart skips a beat at the thought of getting outside. “Of course.”

We both look to see what Nero’s response will be. I know he’ll think that it’s a waste of time, and wait for him to refuse.

“ … Fine,” he mumbles.

Credo is just as surprised as I am. “Very well then.”’

A soupy fog gives Nero and I some cover as we make our way tentatively into Fortuna. It’s really only been a few weeks, but it feels like forever since I’ve been here. It’s nice to walk through the familiar streets. And because of Nero … I feel strangely safe. Just having here is a pleasant surprise. He walks a few paces behind me, keeping his distance. But every time I think of his begrudging “fine” from this morning, I feel the urge to laugh.

As we cross the street, a faint whiff of something sugary and buttery wafts past me, making my mouth water. I know what food that is, and I’m a sucker for it.

“Hey, how would you feel about making a stop at the bakery?”

“Bakery?” Nero repeats.

“It’s Tuesday. They’ll have fresh baklava rolls. It’s kind of like traditional baklava, but instead, it’s in a tiny log and slathered in honey. Maybe we can serve them at the festiv—”

A man’s petrified scream cuts through the buzz of the milling shoppers. The whole world freezes for Nero and I, as a horrible, growling, shriek tears through the airspace. That’s when I look up and notice people running in terror from a plume of black smoke, rising into the sky in the distance. A spike of fear pierces my heart.

Nero grabs the arm of a man running from the carnage. “What is it?”

“It’s a _Fury_!” he cries, before ripping his arm free and sprinting away.

Nero looks back at me. “Wait here.”

“Wait—Nero!”

“Kyrie, stay _here_!” He tosses me the items he was carrying and rushes towards the smoke and screams. _What does he think he’s doing? One man versus a demon that size?!_

“Quick, girl! Inside with us!” A family takes my arms and herds me inside the nearest building, where people are already locking doors, shuttering windows. I have no choice but to wait helplessly now, as I watch outside for any sign of Nero. 

The ground trembles intermittently for half an hour. The sky turns black with smoke. I start to fear the worst. And then suddenly … his body is thrown into view.

Hurled shoulder over shoulder, he rolls across the ground until he skids to a stop in a cloud of dust, his sword tightly grasped in his hand. The people around me gasp in horror and cover their eyes and mouths. But I refuse to look away.

The breakneck predator skulks into view, watching Nero struggle to get to his feet. It’s dark blood red lizard, taller than a man. It walks on two legs towards Nero, before screaming and baring its long tongue. Its spawns a blade out of its arm, then in a flash of light, it disappears before my eyes. Everyone cries out in fear. A millisecond later, it warps out of thin air next to Nero and attempts a strike.

He parries the demon with his sword just in time. It doesn’t entirely deflect the attack, however, and he is still sent sliding back on his feet. The demon is relentless, warping in and out of space-time, ramming and shoving and slicing at Nero. He is barely keeping ahead. The Fury has four different attack patterns, that I realize, the longer that I watch, have very distinct tells to each one. When the Fury crouches without its claws drawn and its eyes glow blue, it’s a feint attack. When the Fury crouches with its claws drawn, it dashes directly at him and attacks instantly. And if it steps toward him extending its blade, it will dash directly up to Nero—delay—and then attack, following up with a swing on the opposite arm.

I can see Nero getting tired. He struggles to hold up his sword, his body shakes with every pant. But I can see him thinking: he has a plan. They Fury crouches, preparing to warp, but instead charges Nero head on, then performing a follow-up dive attack from above. And Nero is ready.

He leaps backward, and instead of raising his sword, he rips off his sling and holds up his devil arm. He grabs the beast by the tail with his hand and violently slams it into the ground before him. Then he takes the demon’s spawned blade and drives it into the creature’s own chest. The Fury shrieks in pain, writhing in anguish, but eventually, it dissolves into an oily cesspool. A

For a moment, no one moves. Nero stays on one knee, catching his breath. His demon arm grows a radiant blue and appears to absorb something from the remains of the demon. Whatever it is, it seems to give Nero enough strength to stand. Once it has completely absorbed the essence, the glow dims and eventually disappears.

I watch him tentatively, wondering what is going to happen next. I stare as Nero coughs into his sleeve a few times, then wipes his nose on his arm, before he limps off to collect his sword.

_Ew._

In the next moment, everyone is pushing past me, whooping and yelling. People are bursting from their houses and shops, rushing towards him, bursting with praise.

“Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!”

“You were amazing back there!”

“You just went divin’ in, revving your sword!”

“I ain’t ever seen anything like that!”

They’re glowing with admiration for him, but Nero acts as if it’s no big deal. I, for one, think this is no time to stand around and congratulate him.

“Nero, are you alright?” I push to the front, checking for injuries. “Are you hurt? Your arm …”

Nero quickly tucks his devil arm inside his jacket. _I guess he’s not ready to share that story with me yet._ I pretend to ignore it.

“Good,” I say. “Seems like you’re fine.”

“ … What’d you expect?” he smirks.

“From a man who just fought a Fury? Well, I’d expect some scratches at least.” But Nero’s totally unscathed.

“Truly though, we cannot thank you enough,” a local says to him.

“Words ain’t enough,” another man agrees. “How can we show our appreciation?”

“Words are plenty,” Nero says simply. “Take care.”

I guess that’s our cue to move forward. As Nero and I walk away, the people from the market wave us goodbye, some even jumping up and down. And my heart feels warm to know that the people here today saw such a valiant side of Nero.

“Oh, Nero. You’ve got some dirt on your face. Hang on, I’ve got a—”

“Relax, Kyrie,” Nero replies. “I’ll take care of it later.”

“It’s a lot of dust, Nero,” I snort, covering my mouth. “Your white hair is nearly beige.”

Nero rolls his eyes. “Alright, hurry up.”

I stop and stretch up on my tiptoes, before running my fingers over his hair and features, brushing off the dust. I didn’t realize how tall he was … he’s normally sitting down when I fix him up. We’re so close together. Under the light of the sun, his eyes are such a beautiful, pale gray. Our eyes meet … and I have to look away. 

Nero gives me a funny look. “ … What?”

“Nothing … ”  _My heart is racing._

“Kyrie!”

I jump away from Nero. Down the street, hobbling towards us, is Kveta, carrying a small, brown paper parcel.

"Kveta! What are you doing out here?"

“How are you?" she beams. "It’s so good to see you back in town! This is perfect timing. I was just on my way back from the bakery. They gave me some extras I’ve been looking to give away. Fresh baklava rolls. I think I have one for your friend as well … oh my goodness.”

I glance up. Nero is wearing his old scowl as he stares at Kveta.

“He’s really weirding me out with that glare, Kyrie."

“Sorry. Nero is … awkward around strangers. It’s just his natural reaction.”

“Well, I’m not a lady to be coddled by men, so, whatever!”

I take the baklava rolls off her hands and take the opportunity to quickly tell her about the festival.

“Sword fighting?" she says. "That sounds fun! I could definitely bring the orphans to that. Carlo and Kyle would adore it.”

“The children would be so happy if you did that, Kveta.”

“I thought you’d like that idea,” she smiles. “Anywho, can’t stay very long. I have to run and make the kid’s dinner.”

I wrap up my little meeting with Kveta, and we start heading home.

Ugh …” Nero groans. “I can’t stand gossiping women.”

“Nero, _I’m_ a woman.”

“What?” Nero genuinely looks puzzled. “But you’re, like, … one of us.”

I smile softly to myself, rolling the words around in my head. “‘One of us’, huh?”

 

ooo

 

After a stressful day of demon fighting, I pleasure myself in one of the many perks of Headquarters: a hot bath. I’m heavy-lidded with exhaustion as I step into the water. With a fluttery groan, I sink into the perfumed bathwater and let the day’s tension and filth melt away from me, the gentle herbal steam rising from the bathwater and fogging the room.

But I can’t stop smiling.

I’m so happy that Nero seems to think so highly of me. I find myself excited, once again, to talk with him through the door tonight.

Then suddenly … a feeling of dread descends upon me. Something's not right. I raise my head above the surface of the water, listening intently. I can hear my heartbeat in my ears. And then …

The door of my bathroom rattles.

_Someone’s out there._

“H-Hello …?” No response. “Who’s there?”

There’s a loud banging on the doorknob as I stand and reach for my towel, and eventually, it opens. I only catch a glimpse through the steam, so I can’t be sure … but I’m certain it’s the same person who attacked me my first night here. Who else would be in my room, trying to break in, when I know everyone here?

I panic, trying to look for an escape route. There are none. I brace myself as the door opens a crack. A shoe slides through the gap in the door. And that’s when I scream.

“ _NERO!_ ”

I was so loud Nero could’ve heard me from outside. Through the open bathroom door, I see the pervert immediately run, leaping out the window and onto the gabled roof. I take a wet rag and chuck it after him.

A moment later, I hear thudding boots, skidding on the tile floor. Through the steam, I see dark clothes and white hair.

“Kyrie! What’s wrong?!”

Some more footsteps thunder after Nero’s. “What happened?” Cesare demands.

“S-S-Somebody was in my room! Watching me! They leaped out the window!”

They run back outside, Nero following the culprit onto the roofs, and Cesare back into the hall to check the area. By now, I’ve crawled out the bath and wrapped a towel around me. The tub is nearly drained when Nero and Cesare return, looking grim.

“We caught the culprit!” Cesare announces.

I bend over in relief, hugging my stomach. “Oh, thank goodness …”

“But, uh … you’re, um … you’re …”

I stand back upright and catch a glimpse of their faces. Cesare’s cheeks are bright red, eyes pinned to the ceiling. Nero’s eyes are glued to the floor, and his feet are shuffling back and forth. He’s holding in a smile, or perhaps a laugh.

“What are you …” That’s when I realize. They _saw._

I let out a shriek twice as loud as the one before and slam the bathroom door in their face. They saw me _naked._ Naked!

“Oh, relax!” I hear Nero on the other side of the door. “It’s just skin.”

“It’s _not_ just skin!” I shout back. “Well, maybe it is …”

Of all the people for me to flash, why’d it have to be _him_?

“W-W-We’ll leave you to dress!” Cesare stutters. “Goodnight!”

As I expected, the person they caught spying on me was a man and the same one who attacked me my first night in Headquarters. I do not learn about his fate. All I know is that Credo “punished him severely”. And after that, everything goes back to normal … as normal as it can be anyways. A ball of anxiety rests in my stomach as the night draws nearer. With the attacker caught … I no longer need Nero sitting outside my door.

“Ah! Oh.”

I step into the corridor just as Nero is walking past. He stops and turns to me.

“What is it? Can’t sleep?”

_I can’t sleep because I know you’re not sitting outside my door anymore. I’m also mortified you saw me naked._

“ … No. I, uh … ” I glance towards the window. “I was thinking about maybe going to look at the moon.”

“The moon?” He raises an eyebrow. “Fine, then. Let’s go before it rains.”

He starts off down the hallway, while I remain frozen in place wrapped in my blanket. Is he … coming with me?

“C’mon, slowpoke,” he calls.

Careful to keep my distance, I trot after Nero down the hall. The Headquarters seems a little more sinister in the dark, so I try to stick to his shadow. He leads me outside, past the courtyard, to a little grass worn path that descends to the cliff rock.

“There’s a bench down there,” he says. “It’s dark, watch your step.”

He doesn’t offer me a hand, but glances back every so often to make sure I’m still there and not plunging down to the sea. The bench we find is nothing special, but it’s set back into a carved out grotto in the rock face. Perfect for guarding the path to the sea, but also for stargazing.

As I sit down beside him, I take note of his shoulder brushing against mine. _Let’s see … how do I start up a conversation …?_

“Um …” I tap my finger on my leg. “Thanks for catching the creep who was spying on me …”

“Yeah, no worries.”

 _Well, that’s kind of a dead end._ This is strange. Usually, we can keep talking for hours about the most trivial things. There must be something we can talk about.

Nero sighs and bends over to tie his boot shoelace. As he does, his arm sling folds over, giving me a glimpse of his devil arm from where I sit. I’ve been wondering about it for ages, but … I’m not sure how to ask about it.

“ … You’re wondering about my arm.”

“Huh?”

“I’m not trying to hide it. Wanna see it?” Nero tugs at his sling, revealing the arm in its entirety. He holds it out towards me so I can get a closer look. The devil arm glows in the moonlight.

I’m used to seeing his devil arm by now. I watched him use it to fight other demons as well. So why, tonight, can I not bring myself to look at it straight on?

“That … that arm … how did you …?”

“I don’t know. The story goes I was born with it, and that’s why my mother abandoned me. I always thought it was some sort of disease, until … well, look at it. It’s crazy strong and shit. It drives me insane … I hate it. All I know is that it helps me destroy the demons.”

The bitterness in his voice makes my hands curl in my lap.

“Are you ever … scared of it?” I ask.

“Nah. Worst it can do is kill me. And I’m not afraid of death. Death to me doesn’t equal defeat. I have to believe that I’m strong enough, otherwise, I won’t be able to protect others.”

I remember the time we argued by the well so clearly. He had scars everywhere. Not just across his back, but there are some nasty ones on his arms, his shoulders, and his chest. Each one of them tells the story of Nero staying true to his convictions … each one was probably earned during the endeavor of protecting someone else.

The more I learn about him, the more I want to get to know him more personally. I miss having him standing sentry outside my room. There are so many more things I want to talk to him about. I summon all my courage.

“Nero. Will you keep watching out for me at my door? Just for a little while longer?”

Nero looks at me as if I asked him if he likes poodles. He thinks for a moment, and then he laughs softly.

“ … Like I’m going to say no?”

By the light of the moon, his smile is radiant. Slightly troubled, maybe even slightly annoyed, but unmistakably, a smile. My heart goes wild. It’s the same urge I felt earlier in the day when I ran my hands through his hair.

_What is this? Dehydration? Arrhythmia? Or could it be … no way._

Trying to keep my feelings to myself, I turn away from him and focus on the sky. “ … It sure is pretty. The moon, I mean.”

“ … Yeah.”

Nero and I are sitting as far apart as we usually do … but somehow, I feel so much closer to him than ever before.

“Thanks for watching the moon with me,” I say.

“As long as it helps you sleep,” Nero says quietly.


	11. Goldfish

“Here we go! One, two!”

Marie and I watch as the soldiers grunt in unison as they lift food crates. There are certain advantages to having a whole Order full of big, burly men. I don’t have to do any of the heavy lifting required to set up the festival.

Ten days have passed in the blink of an eye, and the day of the Ascension and the Lunar Festival is upon us. It will not be held on the base itself, but rather in the fountain square right in front of the chapel where the Vicar gave his sermon. Everything will be ready to go in no time, and there are plenty of attractions and events planned. In addition to sword fighting, a troupe of musicians has also agreed to perform. And almost every baker and shop owner will have a booth. The way everything is shaping up, the festival is sure to be a success. I hope their effort will have the same effect on the people who come.

“Well,” Marie pats my back. “Good luck. Go on.”

I step forward with our food. “If you guys want to take a break, we brought you some muffins—”

“Food?”

Twenty heads turns in unison, practically sniffing the air. A second later, they’re swarming me, grabbing them by the twos and threes. They must have been starving.

“Hey! That one’s mine!”

“Like hell it is! I saw you! You already have three or four!”

“Calm down! There’s enough for everyone! I always make extras.”

I didn’t expect them to be so hungry they would start squabbling over muffins. Everyone has already gotten their mouths full by the time Nero makes his way over. He takes on that’s already missing a sizable chunk and drops it in his mouth.

“ … Not bad.”

But his compliment drowns under the noise of the arguing knights.

“Let’s settle this the old fashioned way! Someone just brought down the wooden swords. Let’s fight!”

“Bring it on asshole! You can’t knock me down!”

The knights energy swells at the prospect of a fight. They’re shoving into each other and playing around, jumping up and down as they crowd around to create a ring. Their bellowing used to frighten me, but now the sound makes me laugh.

“Uh, guys …? There’s a whole other tray over—”

During their horseplay, one of the jumping knights pushes into me and I trip on the hem of my dress. The empty muffin tray goes flying out of my hand. I’m about to land on my butt when out of the corner of my eye, someone swoops forward to catch me by the arms.

I look up, bewildered, as Nero helps me back to my feet with his human arm. _Was he standing behind me the whole time?_

“T-Thank you.”

“Be careful.” Then he pushes through the ring of knights. “Hey! You two shut your mouths, eat your fucking snack and get back to work!”

“Shit!” The boys immediately disperse. “Sorry!”

I can still feel the spot on my lower back where his hand touched me. His hand felt so big and strong … just the thought of it is enough to get my heart racing again.

“Hey, Nero,” Marie taunts. “When did you realize it wouldn’t kill you to get close to a girl?”

“I know,” another knight smirks. “He must’ve forgotten that Kyrie is a girl.”

Nero glances back at them, and then at me, his face a blank slate. His reaction leads to sudden laughter, but I’m utterly confused. Why did he suddenly go quiet? Nero is definitely acting differently than before. He’s finally treating me the way he treats everyone else.

“Alright, everyone!” Cesare claps. “Let’s keep up the pace!”

The knights resume their preparations for the festival, working tirelessly until sundown. Then that night, over dinner, the knights decide to hold a little pre-festival party. They all drink, sing, and dance to their heart's content. Of course, Credo is not invited. Cesare is, however, since he’s good at looking the other way sometimes. I didn’t even know they had it in them to party like this, considering how strict and stern they act all the time. Looking around at all their, drunken, smiling faces, I think I might be the only sober one here. Sitting next to me is Cesare, and beside him, an unamused Nero, drinking quietly.

“Hey, Kyrie!” Marie stumbles over, an extra cup in her hand. She’s already wobbling badly. “Drink up! You’re not nearly drunk enough.”

“Oh, will do.” I politely take a sip and try not to shudder. _Ugh. Liquor is so bitter._

“Lucky girl, you. Having two—” she burps “—guys on your arms.”

“What?”

“Don’t go giving her any ideas, Marie,” Cesare says.

But Marie is no longer listening. “Oi, Antony! What the hell are you doing?” As she turns, the cup she’s holding dips wildly … and her drink splashes all over Cesare.

Cesare jumps to his feet, arms spread-eagled as he looks down at his soaked uniform. “Oh! C’mon, Marie!”

Marie hiccups. “Sorry, dude. I mean, sir. Cee-sir. Heh.”

“Dance. Enjoy yourself. But for Sparda’s sake, watch where you’re going!” Cesare shakes his arms of alcohol. “I’m going to go get cleaned up.” Then he leaves the room.

Now that’s Cesare’s gone, no one is sitting between Nero and I. I think we both realize it at the same time, because we turn to glance at each other in unison. Immediately, my heart starts pounding. _Why …?_ When Cesare was sitting here, I didn’t feel a thing. But now that we’re alone, there’s a tension I didn’t feel before.

Nero pays me no special attention. He just quietly sips his drink, minding his own business. He sure can handle his alcohol. I haven’t sat this close to him since that night we viewed the moon. Since we’re around other people, he’s probably going to tell me to give him more space. I keep taking tentative little looks in his direction, wondering what to do.

The way his hand brings the cup to his lips … how his neck moves as the alcohol falls down his throat … how big his hands are compared to the cup. My heartbeat is showing no signs of slowing down. Something seems to come over me when I look at Nero. Or maybe it’s just whatever I’m sipping? Whatever it is, my eyes seem to seek him out whenever he is near.

For the rest of the party, Nero has my full attention. Even when the party comes to an end, and everybody returns to the dorms to turn in for the night. But it wavers when I think of collapsing in my bed and snuggling down into the covers. Nero walks me back down the dimly lit hallways, finishing off my drink for me. I open the door to my room …

And piles of boxes and supplies litter my bed and floor. I completely forgot I offered up my room as temporary storage. _What am I supposed to do now?_

“What’s the hold-up?” Nero asks.

“ … I’m just wondering where I’m going to sleep tonight …”

“Sleep?” Nero pokes his head into my room and sees the mess. “Oh. Use my room then.”

 _Sleep in_ Nero’s _room?_ The very idea is shocking. I’ve never set foot in a man’s room before. “You have your own room?”

“Back when we thought my devil arm was a disease, we didn’t want it to spread. It’s nothing special. It’s tiny.”

_Well, if it’s just for one night …_

“Alright. Sorry to bother you. I appreciate it.”

Nero leads me back down to the corridors to the lower level knight dormitories. A bit farther than that, we stop outside a door that almost looks as if it could be a closet. I step gingerly inside Nero’s room. The inside barely fits a single bed, a window, and a giant case that houses his sword. I pass by a small box filled with little miscellaneous items. Among them is the jar of ointment I gave to Nero, unopened. _I thought he threw it away … he went back and kept it?_

“Where, uh …” I shake my head, forcing myself to forget about the jar. “Where should I lie down on the floor?”

“The floor?”

“Well, yeah. I was just going to lay out my comforter from my room and make a little nest.”

“What about all that stuff on top of your bed?” Nero asks. “You going to move that, too? Just use my bed.”

“That’s awfully kind of you, but then where will _you_ sleep?”

“Kyrie. Take the bed.”

“But …”

Nero gives me a single, quick push, and my leaden body falls back onto the bed. Then without a word, Nero goes off towards the corner beside his gun case. He sits down unceremoniously and leans against the wall.

“You’re not seriously going to sleep like that are you?” I ask incredulously.

Nero speaks with his eyes closed, head against the wall. “I know you’re not the kind of girl who shares a bed with a guy before you’re married.”

“What?”

“From the way you acted in the baths. Freaking out over bare skin. I know it matters to you.”

I feel kind of embarrassed now. I wouldn’t have guessed it from the way he reacted that he understands my point of view. Nero keeps surprising me with his sharp intuition for reading and feeling emotions. I wouldn’t have expected some big and gruff like Nero to be so empathetic underneath.

Nero opens one eye. “What is it …?”

“Nothing.” I can’t keep myself from giggling, so to try and hide it, I burrow under the covers. For a single bed, it feels huge. I can stick out my leg and still can’t reach the edge entirely. And it smells like him … well, of course it does.

As silence descends upon us, through the quiet I can hear his slow breathing. We were never this close together, even when he was guarding my door. Being in such close quarters with him makes me nervous for some reason. Will I be able to fall asleep?

Every now and then, I watch as Nero brushes his nose or adjust his position. Seems like he’s still awake too.

“Nero …”

“What.”

“Can I ask something … personal?”

Nero’s opens both his eyes and looks at me. I guess I have his attention now.

“ … I know you said your mom abandoned you. But … have you ever tried to find her? ”

It’s been on my mind for days now. Nero sinks into silence, and with him, the entire room.

“I’m sorry, Nero. I shouldn’t have asked that. It was too far.”

“ … No. It was just such a long time ago, I had to stop and think.” Nero lets out a heavy sigh, collects his thoughts, and then finally, begins to speak.

“I … I remember a face. A woman’s, obviously. And when I look at her blurred pale face in my mind, I … I feel anxious.”

“Anxious?”

“I remember feeling …like I was in trouble because something was … wrong with me.” Nero raises his devil arm out of its sling, and it turns from a blue glow to a golden one.  “I tell myself lies like she couldn’t afford to care for me, or that she died from illness after she gave me away. But it’s just to keep me from admitting that it was because of my arm.”

“ … You know, I never thought it was ugly.”

Nero looks up from his arm, his eyes wide.

“I always just wanted to know what it was and how you got it. But it’s color, and the light that shines from it is beautiful. And you’ve used it for so many good reasons.”

Nero scratches the tip of his nose, a trace of a smile on his lips. “Yeah, well … thanks, I guess.”

I sit up in bed slowly, hugging my knees. “ … What about your father?”

“I never met the bastard. But I know I already hate him for leaving my mom. Credo is the closest thing I think I had to one.” Nero shakes his head. “The one thing I can’t stand is why he serves that jackass.”

“ … Who?”

“You know …” he waved, “The white guy in the church.”

I thought for a moment. “Do you mean … the Vicar?”

“Yeah. That bastard is a pope in name only. He doesn’t follow the code. I’ve seen him with Agnus, making secret deals and shit, making money in a sleazy way. I feel like the Order turns a blind eye. I can’t stand it.” As he speaks, Nero rests a hand on his devil arm. “He was born into a high ranking position and he abused that power. I can’t stand the idea of bowing down to someone like that … being ‘lower’ than him. I only stick around for Credo. I owe that much to him.”

“Does … Credo know about all this?”

“I mean I’ve tried. But he either doesn’t want to admit it or he has his own agenda. I don’t know.”

I’ve always thought that cursing the Vicar is the greatest shame a member of the Order can commit. But for Nero, Vicar is not the most honorable part of the Order … it’s my brother, who saved him from a life at the orphanage. It’s also proof of how closely he holds to his convictions. And to me, there’s nothing so admirable as that.

“Nero.”

“What.”

“Let’s make sure the Lunar Festival is a big success. For Credo.”

In the dim light of the window, I can see him smiling. “Sure thing, Kyrie.”

We end up talking all night long.

 

ooo

 

A few days later, dawn rises on the day of the Ascension and the Lunar Festival. I’m running a little behind schedule on my way to join everyone in Fortuna because I struggled to find my civilian clothes. I’ve been wearing the Order’s white dress uniform for so long.

I’m locking the door to my room when I hear heavy boots running down the hall.

“Oh, Kyrie! You look nice. Where did you get those clothes?”

“Really?” I look down. It’s a simple sweater and ankle length skirt. Not very pretty by my standards. “Thank you, Marie.”

“I would open this a bit more though,” she suggests. “It looks like you’re choking a bit. Don’t want to be too prudish. That’s for people like Credo and Cesare.” Marie reaches forward and opens the first three buttons of my cardigan. Then she adjusts my blouse so you can see more of my collarbone.

“There!” she smiles. “You look a little more normal now. You’ll be the crown jewel of the festival.”

When Marie and I arrive at the festival site, everyone else seems to approve of my outfit as well. … Almost everyone. Nero doesn’t seem too interested.

“Alright, everyone,” Cesare calls. “Let’s open the gates! Oh, and Kyrie, I let your friends in to see you.”

My heart swells as I turn and see Kveta and the children approaching me. The children immediately see me and sprint over, tackling me as they did before. Julio and I share a warm hug.

“See? That wasn’t so long at all.”

“We missed you Kyrie,” Julio grins.

“Whoa! Sword fighting!” Half the boys sprint off across the square. The other children wander over to the band playing folk music, dancing and playing games of their own.

“I made cookies for nearly a hundred people,” Kveta says, coming up to me. “It’ll lure locals in with their irresistible smell. One whiff would make anybody’s mouth water.”

“But do you really think this’ll convince people to come?”

“I’ve got a hunch it will,” Kveta smiles. “Look.”

Already at the entrance are wandering citizens, following the scent of Kveta’s baked goods. Guards at the gates direct them inside, and once they see the booths and musicians, they gain more excitement.

“Kids are trendsetters,” she chuckles. “Get them on board, and the adults will follow.”

The square fills with people. I stay around people I know, directing guests to certain attractions. Nero is never far.

“You!”

I flinch as a group of people pushes towards me. Nero is there in a few seconds by my side, scowling.

“You remember us?” one of the men says. “You saved us from that Fury a while ago?”

“Fury?” Nero asks. “Oh, yeah …”

“We didn’t really thank you properly then. And you two left before we could ask your names … we’ve been lookin’ for you ever since.”

“Someone mentioned you were in the Order of Swords, so we asked after you and they told us about the Ascension day festival. But some people warned us against it. They said you were dangerous.”

I see Nero subtly tuck his arm inside his jacket.

“We just had to come ‘n’ say our thanks, though,” says a lady. “Thank you ever so much.”

“ … No need to thank me,” Nero says.

The locals seem stymied by Nero’s less-than-warm reception. Nero is such a sweet person, but it’s this attitude that gets him his scary reputation.  

“What Nero means to say is, he’s happy that you came here to see us today,” I explain.

They exchange looks. “Is that right?”

“Well, it’s not wrong,” Nero mumbles.

When they hear that, the locals smile. “Well, then, we oughtta be goin’ … ”

“Thank you again for coming. Please enjoy the festival.”

The locals wander off, and I continue being helpful, handing out cookies as the entertainment gets started. Word spreads, and by nightfall, the grounds are packed with people.

“Isn’t this great, Nero?” I say excitedly. “Look how many people came. It’s all thanks to you.”

“It’s actually all thanks to you, you know. You’re my …” Nero trails off, kicking at the dirt with his shoe.

“ … Nero?”

“I mean … if it weren’t for your friend making cookies, and bringing kids and shit, none of these people wouldn’t have shown up.”

“But it was you apologizing to the priests that created the festival idea.”

Nero opens his mouth to counter, but then thinks better of it. “ … Maybe so.”

“C’mon.” I almost reach for his hand to drag him along, but I quickly snap it back. “There are more food stalls here than usual. Let’s go look around.”

The air smells sweet sugary goods already. My mind is buzzing, my limbs so charged up that walking just isn't an option. The square glows with paper lanterns. Every normal thought and worry is banished, there is simply no room for it with all the excitement in my mind.

“What hole in the ground did all these people crawl out of?” Nero asks.

“Nero,” I roll my eyes. “Just _try_ and enjoy yourself. You might find something you like.”

His eyes meet mine. “Do things like this make you happy?”

 _I wish he would honestly answer my question._ “Seeing others happy makes me happy. Joy is contagious.”

“ ... What’s that?”

I look where Nero is pointing. “It’s a game where you try to catch goldfish. You use a paper net to scoop as many fish as you can until the paper breaks. Want to check it out?”

Nero doesn’t answer, but he follows tentatively behind me as I walk towards the stall.

“Step right up! Step right up!” The carnie calls. “Hey, fellows! Want to give it a try?”

The man hands us both some scoops. Nero stares at it in his hand, as if it’s a foreign object.

“If you go like this it’s easy to get the goldfish into the bowl.” I show Nero how to gently scoop up a goldfish and deposit it in the tank. “You can keep the fish you win, but I usually set them free.”

A small smile appears on Nero’s lips. “Kyrie, look.”

At Nero’s request, I look down at the goldfish swimming below. As Nero waves his devil arm back and forth over the water, the goldfish follow, as if they’re drawn to him.

“They’re attracted to the light,” he chuckles, satisfied with himself.

More and more goldfish gather in front of Nero, instinctively seeking out the power radiating from his arm. He doesn’t even try to catch them. Almost all the goldfish are his. As we stand her longer, the people around us begin to whisper.

“Hey, what’s up with that? The fish are hanging out in front of that guy.”

“Mommy, all the goldfish went away!”

“There are so many,” I say to him. “What are you going to do?”

Nero raises his head and expectantly looks at the carnie.

“Um … I can’t give you all of them," the carnie says embarrassedly. "Why don’t you choose one?”

“Whichever is fine,” Nero shrugs. “They’re all the same.”

“That’s not true!" I argue. "They’re all different sizes and colors … oh!”

Nero glances at me. “What?”

“This one is cute!” I point. “Look, it’s so little!”

“Whatever. But you have to take care of it.”

“I do? Are you sure?”

Nero responds by taking the bag with the goldfish from the carnie and handing it to me. I don’t express my happiness in words, but I find myself smiling. He gave me the fish I chose … and it’s super cute.

Before I can thank him, there’s a loud whistle followed by a boom. The night sky goes bright with colors and fire. _Fireworks._ We stop where we stand and look up at the lights filling the sky. They’re like blooming flowers.

“Aren’t they beautiful, Nero? … Nero?”

I thought Nero was standing next to me, but when I turn around, he’s gone. I guess I was paying too much attention to the fireworks to notice Nero wandering off. I look around a little, but he’s nowhere to be seen. He did say that he hates crowds … maybe he tried to get away and find some space?

I begin to walk towards the rear of the square when someone in brown hooded cloak cuts me off. I bump into them.

“Oh. Pardon me.”

The man is someone I don’t recognize. The dark cloak shields his pale face, but below it, I can make out a long, silver buttoned blue coat, covered with snake designs. His skin is sickly, with blue pulsating veins. Something is definitely off.

“W-Who are you …?” I ask, stepping back.

His eyes go momentarily wide at my question. A second later, however, he’s looking at me like he sees right through me.

“Nobody you would know.”

“Oh …” I really wish one of the knights were around me. “My name is Kyrie. Have you come for the festival?”

He laughs, a low sound in his throat. “ … I’m actually looking for someone. Perhaps you’ve heard of him … Dante, son of Sparda.”

 _  
_ “Y-You mean the man who stormed into the church is the son of the Dark Knight?”

The man goes still. “ … So you do know him.”

 _I don’t like the way he said that._ “Not very well … I was his hostage at one point—”

“You must be important to him.”

“N-No, I—”

He suddenly grabs me by the arm and looks deep into my eyes. His blue eyes are just like Dante’s … but cold as ice, and they scream danger.

“Where’s the Yamato?”

My heart leaps into my throat. “I-I-I don’t know what you’re saying!”

“Don’t lie to me,” he hisses through his teeth. His grip is like iron. “Where is _it_?”

I listen to the fireworks I’m not watching and wonder what I should do. I can't think. My mind screams to run but my body is like a stone. I’m struggling to escape his grasp ... when another hand rests on the man’s shoulder.

“You have five seconds to let go before I put a bullet in your head.”

The man turns his head to glance behind at Nero, but he does not release me. “You’re aura is … curious.”

“What do you want with Kyrie?” Nero demands. “Get your fucking hands off her.”

“This is none of your concern,” the man says, unfazed. “Be gone.”

“Hey! You’re funny! But maybe you didn’t understand me.” Nero takes his gun out of his holster, holding it out in the open. “I will fucking shoot you.”

“Foolish boy,” the hooded man spits. “You don’t have the power to kill someone like me.”

“You sure like the sound of your own voice. I’m about to lose my damn patience, though.”

“Such language,” the man sneers. “Who raised you?”

Nero looks like he’s about to combust. His mouth curls into a dangerous smirk. His knuckles are white around his gun. “ … I’m going to be nice. Let. Kyrie. _Go.”_

The hooded man scoffs. For a fraction of a second, he loosens his grip on me. “And what will you do if I don’t?”

“Lay a hand on her and you will regret the day you were born.”

My legs are shaking terribly. I tremble at the sound of Nero’s voice, low and deep like something from the depths of hell. The color of Nero’s devil arm has changed. This is just like what happened during the fight with the Fury. I’m even more scared than the time Dante had me captive. At least he was gentle. This man is hurting me. Something tells me this is going to be a lot worse than that incident in the chapel.

“ … I’m wasting my time,” the hooded man finally says. “Take her.”

He shoves me towards Nero, who stumbles trying to catch me. Once Nero has me, his gun is raised and ready to fire … but the man has disappeared.

“Kyrie … Kyrie are you okay?” Nero touches my face. “Hey. Look at me.”

But I can’t. Something red has caught my eye. It’s the goldfish Nero gave me earlier, thrown from its bag. It’s flopping on the ground, struggling in pain.

My family, Gloria, Credo ... anyone who stays near me ends up in suffering. And if being with Nero means putting him in danger, then I …

I realize I can’t be near him at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you're wondering, yes Marie is a big fat lesbian and i love her


	12. In Your Hands

“I said, knock it off!”

It’s been a week since the festival, but I’m still taking care of the last bit of cleanup. My cleaning is interrupted, however, by Nero’s angry shouts.

“Stay away from me, will you?”

I leave my chores to peek into Nero’s room … and I’m stunned by what I see.

“Nero … you saved the goldfish?”

Nero turns away from the fishbowl, while the little red goldfish continues to pound itself against the glass, trying to reach Nero’s devil arm.

“Oh, Kyrie. Do you have fish food?”

I shake my head. “I’m afraid I’m on cleaning duty today. If you’re volunteering to do it for me, then that’s another story, but …”

Nero clicks his tongue. “Shit.”

“I can go to town and buy some when I’m done if you like.”

“Do you even know what goldfish eat? Or how much to feed them?”

“ … Fine,” I sigh sharply. “Then you can go on your own time.”

“ … What a pain in the ass.”

“Hey!”

Nero rises to his feet, shoving his gun into his holster, then strapping his sword to his back. “Come on. I’ll go with you.”

My muscles tense. The image of a dying goldfish flashes through my mind. “No.”

Nero raises an eyebrow. “And why not?”

I bite my lip. How do I explain my worries to him? That would be admitting that I … I’m not even sure what I’d be admitting. But I know it would change the nature of our relationship.

He lightly taps my shoulder and then gestures for me to follow.“Come on, Kyrie. We’ll be quick.”

So here we are, back in Fortuna again. Instead of walking behind, Nero walks beside me. Not long ago, he would have bristled at my touch and told me to keep my distance. But now, more than ever … he seems to want to be close.

“So … what do goldfish eat?” I ask, sidestepping to a let a man pass by us. “I always fed them bread crumbs—”

The stranger brushes my shoulder, and a chill runs up my spine. Wild, untamed, demonic power … it’s radiating off that seemingly ordinary man. So much that even I felt it. Nero notices me stiffen.

“What is it?” he asks quietly.

I turn around and take another look. The man is carrying something … a huge bundle. It smells terrible. “No … it’s nothing."

“You’re lying,” Nero says.

I feel an embarrassed flush creep to my cheeks. “I just … I just thought that man was odd. His eyes are empty. He’s hauling a big package that smells like rotten meat. And … something else … ”

“Define ‘something’.”

I sniff the air, struggling for the words. And then it comes to me. The same smell from the fire. Blood and … “Mullein. I’d recognize it anywhere.”

“Mullein?” 

“It’s an herb I pick to treat Kyle’s asthma. But I also use them to make candle wicks. All you need to do is douse the fibers in oil.”

Nero rests his eyes on the suspicious man. He’s almost out of sight by now. “I pass by them in town every now and then. "You know who else smells like that shit? Agnus. Never thought anything of it. But … he started smelling weird around the same time all these demons started appearing.”

My blood chills. “… You think Agnus is summoning demons?”

“I’ve seen knights carrying big packs like that lately. Agnus has made 'em take go to Ferrum Hills, Mitis Forest … even around Fortuna Castle." Nero’s sword is already out and raring to go. "It’s possible. Just in case, you go back to base and alert Cesare and the others. I’ll follow after him.”

“ … Alright.”

I turn back on my heel and start heading back.  I listen as his footsteps recede into the distance. But soon they come to a stop.

“Shit!" Nero curses under his breath in frustration. "Where the hell did he go?”

"You can't find him?" I call. "He was just here!"

"Yeah, but if he's a demon, he could have vanished into thin air."

We only took our eyes off the man for a moment. There has to be a way to find him.  _Think, Kyrie, think._ _There has to be a way to help. Wait._

“The smell …” I murmur. “I know what mullein smells like. Nero!"

He turns as I trot back towards him. "What?"

"I might be able to track the man by scent.”

“No. You need to go back to Headquarters.”

“But if I go back to base, how are you going to find him? We can’t turn away from a chance like this.”

Nero seems to already know that I will refuse to change my mind if the sour look on his face is any indication. “ … Fine. You win. But as soon as we find him, you let me take over.”

“Fine by me. Let’s hurry.”

Along with Nero, I follow my nose, relying on the faint scent to track our suspect. It leads us out of town, past Foris Falls and into Mitis Forest. It is a wide forest full of large vegetation, mountains, and cliffs, where the canopy is so thick overhead it blocks out any sunlight, and the trees are so ancient and tall that the roots are as wide as the trees themselves. It also houses ancient structures once built in the forest, such as the ancient Fortuna cathedral, or other shrines.

“The smell is coming from this way." Nero and I creep forward, crouching behind a stone wall. In a clearing, there is a massive obsidian doorway, with ornate carvings all over it. The nondescript man, with his bulky pack of belongings, the man adds his bundle to the pile at the foot of the door, among other offerings already there, and the begins drawing in the dirt.

“Nero …”

“I know. I see it. I just don’t know what it is.”

“Is it a gate for summoning demons?”

The average person wouldn’t think twice about someone dumping unused mullein in the woods. It’s a commonly used herb. But if that man is trying to summon demons with fire, then he has all the ingredients he needs at the foot of the gate …

“Time for you to go back to Headquarters,” Nero says, reaching back and grabbing the hilt of his sword.

“But—!”

“We had a plan,” Nero says firmly. “Stick to it. We found him, and that’s as far as you go. If I can get my hands on a bundle, maybe we can figure out what’s going on. You need to go and tell Credo about this.”

Nero doesn’t want to put me in any kind of danger. I get it. There’s not much I can do to help here. My heart feels tight at the idea of Nero going off alone, but I reluctantly nod my head. I know if I want to really help him, then alerting Credo and Cesare is the best thing I can do. But I can’t help but feel that something is about to go terribly wrong.

“Please be careful,” I whisper. I grab the hem of my dress and take off running as fast as I can in the direction we came.

If I wasn’t in this stupid uniform I could probably run faster. I can already hear thunderous explosions and demonic shrieks in the distance. I just pray Nero can hold on until I bring back help. I’ve almost made it to the edge when something large and loud comes screaming through the trees. Two Empusa jump out in front of me.

My heart gets stuck in my throat. The hairs rise on my arm. I turn to back up and my dress gets caught on a root. The Empusa are wasting no time crawling after me.

“Stay away!” I cry dejectedly. One grabs me by the arm, shoving its drooling, steaming mandibles in my face. Without even thinking, I grab its disgusting head in my hand and shove it away. It works for a moment, and I’m free to turn and run. But my foot lands at an awkward angle.

I feel a crack, and pain shoots up my leg. I tumble over the same root that was caught on my dress; my body hits the ground hard. The Empusa chatter hesitantly, but once they seem me sprawled below, they continue their approach.

_This is so stupid … is this really how I’m going to die?_

“KYRIE!”

I raise my head. Nero is charging through the foliage, sword in hand and one of the mystery packs in the other. For an all too brief moment, I’m relieved. Then I feel the Empusa body standing over me, ready to strike.

“HELP!” I scream.

Nero takes the pack in his hand and hurls it right into the Empusa standing over me. It hits it with such force it topples backward into its mate. Before they can collect themselves, Nero takes out his gun, fires, and the pack ignites into a fiery inferno, burning the demons alive.

“C’mon!” Nero says, offering me his hand. “There’s more behind me!”

“What about the gate?”

“This isn’t the time to talk! Get up!”

Even now I can hear demons screeching and thundering, coming ever closer.

I bite my lip. “I’m sorry … because of me … ”

His gaze rests on my swollen ankle. “Are you kidding me?”

Nero spears his sword into the ground, gets down on one knee, facing away from me. Nero scoops his hands under my thighs, places my arms around his neck, and with a last heave, helps me into a piggyback.

“What did I tell you about apologizing?” he says, standing up to full height.

I cling tightly to Nero. “But all that work … we lost the evidence—”

“We’ll get ‘em next time,” Nero assures me, retrieving his sword. “You’re more important.”

The path before us is rough and treacherous, but thanks to Nero we make it out before the demons can find us. We make it safely back to Fortuna, me riding piggyback the whole way. He’s panting by the time we reach the bridge to Headquarters. The guards see us approaching from a mile away and quickly let us enter. On the other side, Nero drops me gently to the ground.

“How’s your ankle?” he asks, wiping sweat from his forehead.

“Fine … I think.”

“What happened to you two?!”

Cesare’s eyes are bulging as he rushes towards us. He can tell we narrowly escaped with our lives. In tow are Marie, Credo, Angus, and a few other knights.

“Not now, Cesare!” Nero says angrily. “Kyrie needs first aid!”

“What the hell happened, Nero?” Credo demands.

“I don’t know!” Nero shouts. “There was a man and we followed him all the way to a gate in the forest, and there was a huge pile of stuff—”

“Nero, calm down!”

“—this stuff, when you light it on fire, acts like fuel and—”

I put a hand on Nero’s arm. “Nero. It’s all right.”

He looks down at me, and I give him a comforting smile. He sits back on his rear beside me, emotionally and physically exhausted.

“Sorry,” he mumbles.

“Well?” Cesare asks. “What happened to the guy you followed? And all the herbs?”

Nero, to my surprise, seems to be at a loss as to what to say next.

“Nero.” Credo’s cool voice sucks all the warmth out of the air. “You didn’t eliminate the demons? And failed to retrieve evidence?”

“ … Yeah. Yeah, I did.”

“Y-You are a Demon Hunter!” Angus scoffs. “You are s-s-sworn to protect the Vicar and his followers! Why d-didn’t you give chase? Surely you’ve seen first hand the d-d-damage they’ve caused! Was it not clear to you that the demon summoner, if that’s w-what you really saw, should have been apprehended?”

“Of course it was!” I say. “But I—”

“That’s enough out of you,” Nero hushes me.

“You prioritized your own life, and escaped,” Angus continues. “In doing so, you have brought shame upon yourself, the Order, and the Vicar himself!”

“No!” I shout. “They only got away because Nero was helping me!”

“Kyrie.” Nero’s growl might have scared me before, but now it just causes me confusion. Why won’t he let me speak and say the truth? Why does he always insist on doing things alone?

“I th-th-think I can make a clear judgment, here,” Agnus smiles cruelly. “I will represent the will of the Vicar and the local magistrate in t-t-this decision. Nero must be placed under arrest, for allowing s-s-suspected demon summoners t-to elude capture. He will b-be held for several days, whereupon the Vicar will deliver his verdict.”

“How can you sentence him to punishment without even hearing his side of the story?” I demand. “Listen to what we’re trying to tell you!”

“D-D-D-Defying the Vicar’s will?” Agnus asks. “Do you intend t-t-to join Nero?”

“You stupid piece of—”

“Wait.”

Credo speaks up before Agnus and I can go any deeper in our argument.

“Deserting under enemy engagement is a violation of the Order’s code of conduct. As Supreme General of the Order of Swords, please allow me to take responsibility for his actions.”

“This man is a troublemaker who routinely breaks our code,” Cesare adds. “If you do not allow us to punish him adequately, what sort of message would it send to the other knights?”

“Is there any way I could convince you to leave Nero with us, Agnus?”

A bead of sweat breaks on his forehead. “B-B-But that would be—”

“I understand your concerns,” Credo interrupts him, “But if he proves to be any further trouble, we’ll cancel the arrest entirely, and have him executed instead.”

“What are you all saying?” I ask. “Has everyone gone crazy?”

Credo and Cesare ignore me. “How long did you say it would take the Vicar to deliver his Verdict?”

“I-In seven days’ time …”

“That should give us plenty of time to give him the discipline he deserves,” Credo says, eyeing Nero coldly. “It may even prove too much to him and he’ll elect to turn himself in willingly.”

“In that case, it’s simply less work for the Vicar.”

I can’t make sense of what’s happening. My body feels drained of its power. Even breathing is a challenge. Hearing Credo and the others discuss Nero’s life so simply gives me goosebumps. 

“You’ve heard my thoughts on the subject,” says Credo. “As representative of the Vicar, what is your position?”

Agnus’s stuttering is even worse than before, as he stands before Cesare’s and Credo’s imposing figures. Eventually, unable to utter a single word, he turns and leaves dejectedly.

“Credo,” I begin, “I hope you know I won’t allow any of you to lay a finger on—”

“Well, that should buy us some time at least.”

I blink. “ … Time? Time for what?”

Cesare looks down at me. “If we let Nero get carried off to stand before the Vicar, that’s it. He’s finished. All we could do is sit around here and wait for a verdict. So instead, we had to send Agnus home empty handed.”

Still, even knowing that doesn’t make me feel much better. It’s not as if they got Nero’s sentence lifted.

“I will discuss this with other generals of the Order,” Credo says, “And see if I can get Nero’s punishment reduced. However, they are also responsible for the safety of the capital. If it comes to light that Nero let those demons get away, exposing Fortuna to danger, I’m not sure how lenient they can afford to be. This far more serious than firing a gun in a church. Nero. I’ve granted you seven days. I leave it up to you to decide how to spend them.”

Nero rises from the ground, straight and resolute. “My life is in your hands.” Then he turns without another word and heads back towards the entrance gate.

“Nero!” I cry. “Wait!”

But he pays no attention to my voice. He’s already gone.

I retreat to my room as soon as the medical staff is through with me. I crawl under the covers, pretending I’m crawling away from the world and all its problems to the world of my dreams, where for a few unconscious moments, nothing is difficult, and my heart doesn’t throb. But sleep seems impossible.

Nero still hasn’t come home. I can’t stop wondering where he might have gone. Probably back to that demon gate in the woods. If I know Nero, he’s out there right now, trying to catch the summoners. He might very well be in danger, and not only that, but he might wind up getting seriously injured. 

“Nero …?” I try calling, feebly, out into the darkness. But of course, there’s no reply. Normally, I’d hear him grumble, “what”, or “go to sleep” or even as of late, “yes, Kyrie?” The silence makes my heartache. 

_ Deserting a direct encounter with the enemy is a violation of the Order’s code _ . Even I know that by now. And I thought it would be okay this time because Nero broke the rules in order to save me.

How foolish of me.

I should have never helped Nero to track that man. I should’ve come back to Headquarters when Nero told me to. But because of my selfishness, Nero now has seven days to …

I shut my eyes tight. I can’t even bear to imagine his fate. I get up numbly from the futon, wrap myself in a robe, and walk out of my room, not even sure of myself where I’m headed. But I end up treading down a little worn down path that descends to the rock grotto and salt-stained bench.

The ocean breeze and the smell of the water takes the edge off my nerves. And as I sit and take deep breaths, I stare up at the moon, hanging low in the sky. It brings back memories of when we sat here, Nero and I, not long ago in this very spot.

_ Death to me doesn’t equal defeat,  _ he said. _ I have to believe that I’m strong enough, otherwise, I won’t be able to protect others. _

Coming to my rescue again lined up with Nero’s beliefs. His personal sense of justice, which, I imagine, also includes eliminating demons. If that’s what he’s out there doing, I can’t stop him. All I can do is sit here and stare at the sea, feeling powerless.

I know my whispered plea won’t reach his ears … but still I say it, and let it be swallowed up by the night.

“Nero ... please come back to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long! and for such a short chapter! but i was tired of looking at it for weeks
> 
> I had exams and I wanted to really brainstorm about the ending. Now that I have it in mind its GO TIME


	13. Calling

Two days pass and still, no word from Nero. He hasn’t returned home once since he left. No one knows if he is dead or alive. The streets of Fortuna and the halls of Headquarters have been eerily quiet. No one realized just what a huge part of the Order Nero filled until he left a hole.

I sit in my room, sprinkling fish food in Gabe’s bowl. I had long since moved the red goldfish from Nero’s room back into mine for company and decided on the name Gabriel, or “Gabe” for short. It was a strong name, I thought. A reminder for me to be strong as well. But since Nero’s been gone, he has barely touched his food.

“Gabe … five days. That’s all he has. He could die, you know?”

And if he really does, I don’t know what I’ll do with myself. But the fish in the bowl does nothing to alleviate my worries. It does nothing but open and close its mouth at me.

“It’s all my fault.” Pitiful tears well up in my eyes. I’ve been holding them back for so long, but I can’t any longer. I dig my nail into the palm of my hand. 

No. I won’t cry. I know how much Nero would hate to see me cry.

“Your eyes will get puffy if you keep rubbing them like that.”

I look up and see Marie standing in the open door, smiling down at me as I wipe away my tears.

“I just … I don’t know what to do. The whole reason Nero let those demons go was so he could take care of me. If he does end up having to die, it’ll be my fault!”

Marie snorts. “I don’t think Nero believes that. He wouldn’t blame you, even if it was your fault. And I’m not saying it was.”

She sits beside me on the floor, wiggling her finger about the water of the bowl.

“We can’t change the fact that he let those men get away. That happened. It’s in the past. Nero could have left you there. He could have come back to Headquarters with those herbs, or even a demon summoner, and we’d have our evidence … but he chose not to. And that was his decision to make. I think Nero understands that, and is ready to accept his punishment.”

Everything Marie said … it’s everything I’ve been wanting to hear. But I still can’t accept it. He’s always unflinchingly stood up for others, and fought against evil. But because he does it his way, he’s shunned by the world. I don’t care about the facts or the reasons. He’s still in trouble. 

“ … Thank you, Marie,” I say politely. “That makes me feel a little better.” But the tears that threaten to fall contradict my words. I hurry to wipe them away.

“Nero is back!” someone shouts.

Marie and I whip our heads back towards the door.

“Did that guy say Nero?” Marie asks me. “Wait! Kyrie!”

My feet are skidding on the marble floor as I sprint for the gate. I want to get there before anyone else. But when I get to the courtyard, I see no one. Just Cesare holding a bundle of mullein at the foot of the wrought iron.

“Those … bundles …” I pant.

“Nero just left them here,” Cesare says. “He said he found them amongst the ruins in Mitis Forest.”

“But where’d he go …?”

I wander to the edge, wrapping my hands around the metal as if I could tear it open. And that’s when I notice drops of bright red blood outside the gate, leading back down the bridge, leading in the direction of town.

_ Nero, where are you …?  _

“Cesare, let me out.”

“Kyrie, what’s gotten into you?”

“I have to go help him!” I cry. “He’s injured, can’t you see that?”

Cesare looks at me sadly, and then signals for the guards to open the entrance. 

“Don’t let Credo know you’re gone.”

Following the trail of blood has led me from the main path down to Fortuna. It leads me to an unfamiliar part of town, with narrow, slippery streets of shabby stones layered like scales. Clustered apartments line the passage, their shutters thrown wide, conversation and squabbling spilling into the air. And it ends on the doorstep of an abandoned garage.

“Nero!”

I can’t stop myself. I fall to my knees in front of him and throw my arms around him. From his reaction, I can tell he’s startled. I know it’s a foolishly bold move, but I don’t care. He’s alive. He’s  _ here _ . I’m holding him. 

“Thank goodness … I found you … look at you! You can’t fight in this condition. Please, come back to Headquarters. Let me take care of you.”

I’m begging him, but he won’t answer me. He won’t even raise his head.

“Why won’t you say anything …?” I choke. “At least get angry with me! Do something! Give me some kind of reaction! They’ve branded you as some kind of criminal! All you’ve ever done is fight for others … you … you’ve done nothing wrong. I’m the one who should be punished.”

Suddenly, Nero raises his head. The expression on his face is startling at first, but it’s calmer than I’ve ever seen him be.

“Don’t you think we’ve gotten a little too close to each other?”

“Oh …”

I realize that with his head up, our faces are inches from each others. At this distance, an observer would think that we must be lovers.

“Even if you want to, you can’t take all the blame for what happened,” Nero says gently. “I could’ve left you behind, but I didn’t. I’m just as guilty as you. You tracked that man down, and because of my weakness, it was a wasted effort. And I’m sorry about that.”

“I don’t see it that way at all! You’re not weak … you follow your own set of morals, even when you know it’s going to cause conflict. There’s nothing weak about that. Now, you want to talk about wasted effort? How about you being out here, pushing yourself to the brink of death? You need medical attention!” I take Nero by the arm. “Just come back with me and let me take care of you!”

Just as it seems like I’ve coaxed him enough, I hear the reluctant click of a trigger. I look down and see Nero’s hand on his gun.

“ … Enough.” The look in his eyes is as cold as it was back when we first met. It’s a look I had almost forgotten: the steely gray eyes that refuse to acknowledge my existence. “Leave me alone.”

“Nero—”

“Having you by my side … I can’t fight the way I need to.”

He keeps his hand on his gun for a long time, and then, without saying a word, rises weakly to his feet and trudges off. I watch him walk away until he’s almost out of sight. Even after he fades completely from view, I keep watching, staring, hoping … then finally, I begin to understand.

I was the one who was supposed to keep their distance. I was the one who got too close, despite the reality that one day we would have to say goodbye.

 

ooo

 

“Kyrie, please pass me the basil.”

I startle out of my daydreams, staring at Kveta’s outstretched hand as she asks again. 

“Oh, sorry. Here you go.”

“Thank you, dear.”

“Kyrie!” Kyle and Angelo run in from the living room. “Have you seen our toy soldiers anywhere?”

“I think … they’re in the bin under the television?” 

The boys race out of the kitchen without another word.

It’s been a few days since I last exchanged words with Nero. I’ve been spending more and more time away from Headquarters, popping in and out of the orphanage to help out, take back the reigns from Kveta who’s been so kindly volunteering. This is where I belong. Among the others without a home. 

“I’m going to sweep,” I tell Kveta, picking up a broom. “That stew should be good for a while.”

“Alright. I clean the dishes and then I’ll head out.”

“Thank you again, so much.”

“Kyrie …” Kveta says gently. “I hope you don’t mind me saying this, but … you don’t seem like your usual chipper self. Did something happen?”

I’ve never been good at lying. There’s no sense in trying to pretend I’m fine anymore. But I don’t voice this to Kveta. I simply leave the room.

Once I step outside to tidy up the courtyard however, I see someone loitering around outside the gate in a prominent red coat. 

_ Dante. _

My first reaction is to charge him and beat him upside the head with my broom. But there’s a beautiful, otherworldly blonde haired woman is at his side, so I decide against it. They don’t seem too hostile anyways. They smile when they see me.

“Ah, hello!” the man waves. “Kylie, was it?”

“Kyrie.”

“Oh, my apologies. We’re not sure if you remember us, but I held you hostage in a church a few weeks ago.”

I narrow my eyes. “I remember.”

“Easy tiger,” Dante chuckles. “We wondering if your boyfriend was around. We have some fine whiskey here and we’re willing to share. Thought he might like to try some.”

“Oh. We're not dating ... or together, or anything like that."

"Could have fooled me," the woman says with a sly look.

A blush creeps to my cheeks. "I wasn’t aware Nero likes to drink hard liquor.”

“Oh, he doesn’t?” Dante laughs. “Oh, he has to take a sip of this. It’ll stiff him up for sure.”

I sweep some leaves halfheartedly. “I’m sure he’d love to have word with you. But unfortunately, he isn’t here right now … and I don’t know when he’ll be back.”

Dante and the woman exchange glances, plainly confused. “Well, where’d he go?”

I tell them the whole story. About how we found a suspicious relic in the forest, how he let those demons get away, and how he’ll be taken away to the Vicar for punishment. I told them how, despite all the odds, he’s still out there somewhere, hunting for answers.

“Well, shit. Looks like the kid already is in over his head.”

“We should check out that ‘wall’ in the Mitis Forest, Dante,” the woman says. “It sounds a lot like a Hell Gate.”

“Well, the gate is useless to us if we don’t know who’s building them, Trish,” Dante replies. A grin stretches on his face. “This is interesting. I wonder if it’s him.”

“Him?” I ask. 

“Look,” Dante says to me. “I don’t know all the details, but even with death hangin’ over that kid’s head, he’s out there, runnin’ around town, trying to fight demons on his own?”

Trish laughs, a low sound in her throat. “Clearly, he needs a woman’s touch.”

“Kyrie!” Kveta shouts. I turn in surprise and see her white, pale face. “One of the boys saw Nero in town. He’s cut up real bad! You have to go to him now!”

At first, I don’t react. I had decided to let Nero make his own decisions from now on. He clearly doesn’t want me in his life, no matter how much I want to be a part of it. Trying to help him again would just upset him further. But as I remind myself of that, a sense of uneasiness rolls inside me. I turn back to address Dante and Trish, but they’ve already disappeared.

Look at me, turning in circles. When did things become so unclear?

“I can’t Kveta …” I tell her. “I can’t help him.”

She looks at me like I’ve gone crazy. And maybe I have. I don’t know what to do anymore. I can only do what I know. Night falls, and still, there are no clear answers.

I’m the last one through the gates at Gran Album Bridge. I guess Nero isn’t coming home today either. I walk through the corridors of Headquarters towards my room in total silence. There’s not a single sign of life. 

Normally, at this time of night, he’d be right outside my door. But now, I can only imagine him lying somewhere in the streets in a pool of his own blood. I ball my hand into a fist. Screw Nero’s code. If he’s not back by tomorrow, I’ll go looking for him. 

_ No, no, you can’t, _ the voice in my head argues.  _ You decided to let Nero do what he needs to do without your help. _

Both my urges to listen to Nero and my own conscience fight for supremacy in my mind. 

Everyone has told me that if I want what’s best for him, I have to let him make his own choices with how he chooses to live his life. I just don’t see why all those options have to lead to such a bleak, little life. He doesn’t have to give up hunting demons, or even his endearingly stubborn attitude. I just want him to be safe, and happy. I want to see him smile and laugh. I want him to live a long life. 

As I grow closer to my room, a faint noise grows louder in the opposite direction. Trudging boots. Grumbling sighs.

_ I know those sounds …  _

As soon as I lay eyes on him, I take in a sharp breath. Nero’s clothes have been ripped to shreds. Where I see skin, there’s a bloody wound. Blood in his hair, crusted on his boots, intermingled with dirt and grass stains. The sleeve on his devil bringer is completely torn on, and the skin glows a flickering yellow.

“I only came back to get more bullets,” he says, wiping his nose with the back of his arm. “I’m heading right back out afterward.”

“Wait.” My voice barely comes out at a whispered plead. “Please, before you go back out there …”

“Don’t get in my way.” Nero holds his devil arm in front of his chest, both a weapon and a shield. 

I used to shrink back in fear at his words, so hasty with my apologies … but during the time we’ve spent together, Nero has taught me so many valuable things. He inspired me to believe in myself, to stand up to my fears, and most of all … how to stay true to myself. He never loses sight of the bigger picture. He always stays true to his own sense of purpose.

“I told you once before, didn’t I?” I say. “As long as I’m alive, I live to serve others. I will take care of the sick, the injured, the hungry, the abandoned. I can’t let you leave. Not in the state you’re in. It would violate everything I stand for. But if you insist on having your way …” 

I approach Nero, taking the wrist of his devil arm in my hand. It’s sticky with blood.  

“All I want is to help you, Nero,” I say, my voice shaking with emotion. “Letting you walk back out there now would be sending you to a premature death. Even if you think you only have a few days left, I want every last minute of those days to count for something. Hate me if you want to. Think of me however you must. I will risk my life to ensure your health and well being. This is my calling. This is my life’s work. It’s the right thing to do.”

I’ve said my piece. The hallway falls eerily silent once more. Nero glares at me intently … and eventually lowers his arm to his side.

“ … You got medicine that’ll take care of cuts like these?”

“Yes, I do.” I hurry past him to my room, and he trails dutifully behind. Inside, I rummage through a box of supplies while he sits gingerly on my bed, propping against my headboard amongst the pillows. Once I’ve gathered all my things, I kneel by his side and begin tending to him.

"This is going to sting."

But Nero just sat there staring at his lap as I proceeded to dab the gashes.

“ … It looks to me like you’re in panic mode,” I say. “You’re not acting rashly. You’re pushing yourself too hard, with no plan of action for no good reason. It’s not like you.” 

I cut a ribbon of gauze and start wrapping his arm. Nero doesn’t so much as utter a word the whole time, but I know he’s listening.

“Everyone is worried about you. You’re a hero. You deserve better than to take your final breath collapsed in the dirt.”

Nero still doesn’t reply. Finally, I look up from my work and see his chin glued to his chest, eyes closed. Asleep.

I finish patching him up and then pull the covers over him. The lone Demon Hunter finally defeated by circadian rhythm and exhaustion. I can’t be sure that he’ll hear me now, but still, I whisper softly to him.

“Welcome back, Nero.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're getting closer to the end!! I wonder what's gonna happen ... will we see Nero drink his 'respecting adoring and loving Kyrie' juice? ;)


	14. Sea of Fire

I wake up early and head to the grand hall before sunrise. Just as I predicted, Nero is already there, being chewed out by Credo and Cesare. His fresh bandages make my heart ache, but I’m just relieved to see him standing in one piece.

“Listen carefully, Nero,” Credo says to him. “I’ve received direct orders from the church. Enough of this.”

“I asked around, Credo. That herb we found in Mitis is extremely hard to come by,” Nero argues. “Demons alone wouldn’t be capable of gathering it in such mass quantities. Someone within the Order has to be helping them.”

“That’s hardly what I’d call vital information,” Cesare snorts. “There are hundreds of potential suspects in the Order. Maybe thousands. Do you intend to interrogate every single one of us?”

Nero opens his mouth to curse, but amazingly, pauses, exhales, and continues addressing Credo, now more calmly than ever. “Credo. Who comes to mind when you think of those with a great knowledge of demons? Agnus, right? You’ve seen his notes. People are even saying he has a lab somewhere full of ‘em.”

“The Head Alchemist?” Cesare raises a brow. “Why would he be involved?”

Credo’s face remains blank and cool. “Do you have any evidence?”

“I know for a fact that Agnus is up to something,” Nero says. “He always conveniently causes problems when something suspicious happens with the Vicar. He’s also a dick.”

I think back to all the times I saw Agnus behaving strangely: the time during the Ascension ceremony, that time Nero battled a Fury … and now when Nero and I discover a mysterious doorway in the woods. Each time Agnus has interfered and gotten Nero in trouble so that he can’t investigate. I never made the connection until now.

“I found another thing too,” Nero says. “I went back to that gate in the woods.”

“Nero, I thought I forbid you from—”

“There are more demons there than ever before. More Sins and higher tier demons. There’s no way those demons would have escaped from some stupid hole in the ground. Someone is _letting_ them through.”

“And by what means?” 

I see Cesare’s skin turn pale. “ … Portals. If someone were using portals, like a Hellgate.”

“I’m willing to bet my good arm that whoever is behind this is ramping up security around the doorway in Mitis Forest because that thing we found is a Hellgate. And I’m willing to stake my life that Agnus is the one who built it.”

Nero’s information draws a line, connecting all the points. He’s smarter than I gave him credit for. All this time I thought he solved his problems through brute force, but he actually has a very calculative mind underneath his hard exterior. I’m certain after what he’s heard, Credo is going to spring into action. But instead, he shakes his head and holds up a gloved hand.

“No more accusations, Nero. This is going to get you nowhere.”

“But—!”

“That’s enough! Orders are  _ orders _ , Nero! I will have no more disrespect!” 

“What are you so afraid of?” Nero demands. “This isn’t like you to just follow someone blindly! Even if they are the Vicar!”

“This has nothing to do with the Vicar, Nero!” Credo snaps. 

“Then what, huh? Were you threatened into staying silent? Is that how you climbed to the top?”

Credo grinds his teeth, doing his best to temper his rage. “We don’t know for sure whether or not Agnus orchestrated all this … but claiming that the Order of Swords is corrupted does  _ nothing _ to clear you of treason! If anything, it makes your sentence worse. You should be doing what the Vicar says in order to repent, and maybe then your sentence will be decreased.”

Nero looks like he’s about to explode. Even Cesare has backed away. The air is charged with electricity, like the calm before a storm breaks. But suddenly, Nero shoots me a sudden look.

“So you’re saying I should just grin and bear it.”

“ … For now,” Credo says, the usual ice back in his voice. “I promise once this blows over, I can investigate your qualms with Agnus.”

“But suppose it’s too late then. Suppose he hides it, covers it with plants, or pretends to be an idiot.”

“I can ask him,” I blurt out without even thinking. Everyone stares at me, brows knit together.

“I’m neutral in all this. I can simply go ask Agnus what he knows about the gate in the woods.”

“But there’s no guarantee that things won’t turn out the way they did the last time you got involved.” Cesare looks down at my wrapped ankle. “No one wants to expose you to further danger.”

I clench my fists, frustrated by my own anxiety. I want to do everything in my power to help, but … the risk is just too great. I don’t want to be the one who seals Nero’s fate. 

“ … I’ll go with you,” Nero says suddenly. I raise my head. 

“Whatever happens, it’s my burden to bear, not yours.” Nero’s eyes have never wavered from me, all this time.  “I’ll keep you safe this time. But I’m not going to force you to do it.”

I smile despite myself. Nero … always there to give me the push I need when I’m in doubt. Always there to help me be strong. 

“As long as you’re with me,” I reply. 

“Kyrie, are you sure?” Cesare looks nervously from me to Credo, whose eyes have narrowed even further. “I’m not sure if the Supreme General approves …”

“His decisions as a general do not apply to me,” I state firmly, staring at Credo. “If Agnus has nothing to do with it like my brother believes, then I’ll be back within the hour. I’m going either way.” 

Cesare sighs. “ … Well … she is a neutral party.”

“Great, we’re going, bye!” Nero takes my hand and tugs me along at a brisk limp. Cesare splutters like a fish at the abruptness, but I can feel Credo’s eyes burning into the back of my skull as we walk farther and farther away.

“Nero, what are we—”

“I didn’t want Credo to listen to us. Something’s off about him right now. It’s going to be too dangerous to make an official housecall to Agnus’s offices. If he gets away with his notes, this will all have been for nothing. We’re going to do a bit of reconnaissance.”

“Got it.”

“You’ll go in first so he’s not suspicious, and I’ll wait around back. And if anything goes wrong, call for me.”

“I will.”

The plan is soon set into action. We stop by the kitchen’s so I can prepare my excuse: black coffee on a silver tray. Nero hangs out just around the corner of the corridor, close by, out of sight, ready to strike when I need him. I steel myself to appear calm, curious, as I knock on the door to Agnus’s study. When I say I have refreshments, he lets me right in. 

_ Stick to the plan. I’ve brought you coffee. I’m going to look around. I’m going to ask innocent questions. I’m going to steal your notes. _

Agnus doesn’t pay me any mind as I set down his tray on a table and prepare it for him. He’s too busy sitting at his desk, looking at petri dishes. I raise my head ever so slightly, scanning his bookshelves for anything suspicious.

“ … What’s taking s-so long?” he demands.

I turn around, a smile already slapped to my face. “Come now, Agnus. Don’t be alarmed. I was merely looking at this book.”

“Which book?”

“Uh, er …  _ Animal Anatomy  _ by Dr. Richard Gustave?”

“It’s a fine book. Now, q-q-quit dawdling and bring me my c-coffee.”

I ignore his rude tone and carefully deliver him his cup, glancing over at his indistinguishable petri dishes and papers. One of those has to mention something about Mitis Forest. 

“What are you working on?” I ask kindly. Agnus blinks up at me from behind his glasses.

“Why d-d-do you care? Your s-s-simple female mind c-couldn’t possibly comprehend my research.”

_ Misogynist,  _ I think to myself. I smile wider. I’ve got to sound natural or he’ll suspect I’m up to something.

“Yes, you’re probably right. Could you explain it to me, though? Credo always talks about how smart you are. ”

Agnus stares at me, dubious. He doesn’t seem too keen to share his notes with me. One last card I can play … though I’m not very good at it. 

“Please, Agnus. I have a  _ burning _ desire to be educated,” I say, doing my best to sound seductive. “Surely you can see the fire in my eyes. You wouldn’t turn away an eager pupil, would you?

“ … You sure a p-p-persistent one.” Then finally, he lets out a sharp sigh. “But I wouldn’t be much of a scientist if I d-d-didn’t entertain your offer. Come this way so you c-can see through the magnifying glass.”

“Why, thank you.”  _ That went about as well as could be expected …  _ He eyes me carefully as I bend over, peering through the lens hovered over one of the petri dishes. 

“Well, if you must know, what I have created here is—”

A knock on the door. Agnus and I both turn towards the sound, and I do my best to feign surprise. 

“Agnus, you’re needed by the Supreme General,” Nero’s gruff disguised voice says through the door.  Agnus growls, as if preparing to throw an adult-sized temper tantrum. 

“Fine. Wait here,” he says, before storming out of the room. 

Nero’s bought me some time by diverting Agnus’s attention. Now’s my chance. I’d better start doing some searching. I comb gently through the papers on his desk, skimming for keywords … “demons”, “hell”, “gates”, “doorways”, “summoning”, “fire”. But all I see is the notes revolving on the same word: “Yamato”.

What does that mean? Is that the name of the thing in the forest? It doesn’t appear to be … it seems like a sharp object of some sort. A knife, or maybe even a sword. Then it hits me like a ton of bricks.

_ I j-j-j-just need to unlock the s-s-secrets of the Yamato. It has proven resistant to most of my t-t-tests.” _

_ Perhaps … you have been deemed unworthy. Maybe you are an unsuitable candidate. But my intentions and the age of peace cannot be brought to fruition if you fail, Agnus. In order to restore civility, to create the world that our Savior desires, I will need the power of Sparda. _

Agnus was talking about this object before. This thing, somehow, contains the power of Sparda. But it’s broken. Agnus has been running all kinds of tests on it, trying to “unlock it”. And it’s here, in this very building, hidden away. And no one knows. I take two of the papers and stuff them down my breast inside my dress.  _ Ugh, my hands are cold. _

I go back to searching for incriminating evidence on the gate in the forest. Finally, I find one that seems promising. I was beginning to think I wouldn’t find anything. It mentions the Savior again, and a doorway in which he walks through to come to Fortuna. It reads a little like a homily, but it’s description is strikingly similar to the doorway that we found in Mitis. It’s better than nothing. Certainly enough to warrant Credo’s concern. Now all I have to do is find Nero …

“What does he mean ‘I never called you’? C-C-C-Credo has a screw loose s-s-somewhere …”

“Agnus, wait!”

“Enough, b-b-bothering me, Nero! I have a g-g-guest waiting for me.” Agnus’s door flies open, and he immediately zeroes in on me, his notes in my hand. “W-W-What are you doing?”

“I, uh, I was just—!”

“S-S-Snooping around?! I knew you weren’t t-t-trustworthy!” He rips his notes from my hands so violently I fall back against the desk. “There are s-s-special places in Hell for s-s-s-succubi like you!” He raises his hand to strike me, and another hand, clawed and red, grabs his wrist.

“Don’t even think about it.”

I open my eyes, and there he is, standing behind Agnus. His devil arm is squeezing Agnus’s hand so tightly I can already see it turning blue. Agnus stares at it in morbid fascination. 

“A Devil Bringer!” he murmurs. “But how—?” 

Nero makes a noise of disgust and shoves Agnus away as if he weighs nothing. Then he gently offers his human hand to help me up. 

“Thanks for the save,” I whisper.

“Told you I’d protect you,” he smiles softly. 

“What d-do you think you’re d-d-d-doing here?!” Agnus snarls, regaining his bearings. “C-Care to explain why my study is a mess?”

“None of your business,” spits Nero. “But I at least thought you knew better than to hit women, Agnus. Now make yourself useful. Talk.”

“Talk?” Agnus smiles cruelly. “About what?”

“If you won’t talk, you’re about as useful as a dead man.” I hear a click, and then Nero’s gun is pointed not at me for once, but at Agnus. 

“Eek! I’ll t-t-talk, I’ll t-t-t-tell you anything you want!”

Nero doesn’t smile, but I can feel his satisfaction radiating from him. “The gate I found in Mitis Forest. What is it? Who made it?”

Agnus grins, and it sends chills down my spine. “Foolish, foolish Nero. Always so b-brash, always hunting, sniffing for clues like a dog. Always looking in the wrong direction.”

“Stop fucking with me!” Nero shouts. “Answer me!”

“The answers are not with me. But the person who holds them is c-c-closer than you think. The one who can answer all your q-questions: where they demons come from, who is making the Hell Gates … who you are and where your family lies. To the nightmares that invade the d-d-deepest, darkest recesses of your mind.”

Nero’s eyes narrow. I follow his gaze to Agnus, all the way to the tip of his gun. But then I notice a shiver of moment … Nero’s hand is shaking. 

“Don’t think so,” Nero manages to say a moment later.

“All humans are the same,” Agnus continues. “Blinded by greed and corruption. The Savior is going to fix all that. He’s going to exterminate all who are unworthy! And I will be the instrument!  _ A sea of fire _ !”

Nero lunges and grips Agnus’s throat with his Devil Arm. He lifts Agnus high off the ground, letting his legs kick wildly, letting his hands claw for freedom.

“Give it up!” Nero cries in anguish. I’ve never seen him so vulnerable. “Tell me what you know, dammit!”

“Nero, don’t!” I hang off his arm, and a moment later, Agnus drops to the floor, choking, gasping. 

“Nero, are you alright?” I hold his shoulders so he faces me, and search his face, a kaleidoscope of emotions … anger, despair, grief. Agnus, with just a few words, completely unraveled him. 

There’s a cough behind us. I peek around Nero and see Cesare and Credo standing in the open door. Credo is livid. His lips are in a tight line, his eyes borderline psychotic.

“Both of you. Get. _Out_.”

I quickly usher Nero out, Credo and Cesare enter after us, and the door to Agnus’s study slams with a violent rattle. 

Nero doesn’t feel like talking, evidently. He lets me lead him numbly to the courtyard for air. His hands still tremble, his eyes flicker as if he’s been sent to some desolate world behind his eyes he can’t escape.

“Here,” I take him to the well. “Wash your face.”

He quietly obeys me, taking his time, washing away years of pain I never got to see. By the time he’s done, he seems a little more steady, though not completely. 

“ … I for sure thought we’d get something,” he says.

“Well, maybe we didn’t get what we came for, but I definitely found something of interest.” 

To Nero’s embarrassment, I unbutton my dress at the collar, reach down into my dress, and pull out Agnus’s crumpled notes. Nero’s ears are noticeably pink as I hand the papers over.

“ … the Yamato?” he asks.

“I don’t know what it is, but … I’ve heard him talk about it before. If it’s important to Agnus, it’s worth paying attention to.” 

He shakes it up and down as if to test its weight. Finally, he looks up at me and smiles softly. 

“Thanks, Kyrie.”

“Of course. Now we have something to show Credo—”

“Not for that. For … I don’t know. Sticking by me this whole time. Despite …” He struggles for the words.

“Despite you being a ass sometimes?”

He laughs once. “Yeah.”

We linger side by side, looking around at nothing in particular … the sky, the ripples on the surface of the well, the drops of water dripping from his lips. And all I can imagine is what Agnus said … Fortuna and all its people being consumed by a blaze.

It chills me to the core. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KYRIE AND NERO STANDING IN A STUDY
> 
> P-E-E-P-I-N-G


	15. Time

Tensions are running high as Nero and I separately search for answers. Nero in the shadows, and me in the light. If what Agnus said is true, then right now as I breathe, Fortuna and all its people are in danger. 

Why would Agnus and his mystery accomplice be planning something so unspeakable? Fortuna consumed in fire, transformed somehow … it doesn’t sound peaceful, that’s for sure.

“Agnus is being helped,” Nero says to me now. “This is not a small group we’re talking about.”

“You going to let that stop you?” I smile.

I’m still shaken from what transpired between him and Nero, but I rally myself. This is no time to be grim. I need to be confident and self-assured, for Nero. I’ve learned that how I appear is infectious to him. I can see it in him even now, his desire for justice, surging. And if that’s how I can help him, then I’ll smile for as long as he needs me to. It’s been too long since I last saw that look in his eyes. 

“He’s planning something. He might as well have admitted it. But I know you’ll stop him. There will be danger, but I know you’ll come home safely. All we have to do is find evidence. And I’ll be waiting for you.”

“Good,” Nero smiles. He turns to go, his coat the same color as the rain clouds above, his hair white as snow. I’ve been so hesitant about letting him out of my sight since a punishment was decided. But now I know, it’s time. Fortuna needs him. 

I just pray in silence, as we go our separate ways, that he comes out in one piece. 

Back inside the headquarters, I have my hands full. Just as Nero said earlier, higher tier demons have started appearing, edging closer and closer to the streets of Fortuna, testing their luck against the Order’s knights. There’s always some to bandage now, always new soldiers who were hurt in the field. 

“Are you all right?” I ask.

“ … Yes,” grimaces a soldier. “Thanks to you.”

“Good. Now take it easy for a while. Rest.”

Once everyone has been looked after, I step outside. It’s hard to tell if it’s night or day, by how dark the clouds have become. But the clouds part briefly, and I spot the moon twinkling through the fog. I must have been in the hospital for a while. Nero’s out there somewhere, hunting demons, hunting answers. For all I know, he might be in the middle of a fight right now. But I believe in him. He’ll come back to me. I know he will. I’ve put all my faith in him, and all I can do now is wait for his safe return.

The lights in the windows go out one by one over Fortuna, but I still haven’t gone back inside. I linger out in the courtyard, watching the front gate. Nero still hasn’t come home.

“Kyrie.”

I don’t know how long I’ve been standing here, or, for that matter, how long Cesare has been watching me with a bowl in his hands.  

“If you don’t get something in that belly of yours, you’re going to collapse,” he says. “Here, I brought you this.”

I look into the bowl, and a brownish stew looks back at me. At least, I hope it’s a stew. “Thanks. And sorry. I didn’t mean to make you worry.”

He sits next to me on the lichen-covered stone bench as I stare into the distance, at the skyline of Fortuna, barely tasting the stew as I eat it. Finally, he speaks, his voice hushed.

“Kyrie … you understand, don’t you? Even if Nero tracks down every last demon, it still may not be enough to avoid the Vicar’s wrath. And yet you still wait for him.”

“Yes. I’ll wait.”

“ … You love him that much, do you?”

I turn and look at Cesare, taken aback by his words. He smiles at me, affectionately, but with a certain sadness.

“Nero is perhaps the truest example of a Demon Hunter. For the sake of justice, he is willing to sacrifice his life. I can’t imagine how harrowing it must be, loving someone like that.”

His words strike me with a surprising gravity. My heart thumps in my chest. _Love …?_ _Do I … love Nero?_

It makes sense, The reason Nero has always made my heart feel like it’s fluttering … how even just sitting next to him is something exciting. How a single glance from him makes me smile. Yet at first, I was so scared of him. We couldn’t even talk to each other. But, in time, I grew to admire his strength … the way he never backs down, even in the face of power. The way he risks his life to protect those who can’t protect themselves. 

_ I’m not as deep as you think I am. Only thing I care about is wiping out the demons. That’s it.  _

When did my feelings for him start to become something more? I think of that night watching the moon over the ocean. By then, I’m sure I had already fallen. I wonder if I look into his eyes, the same eyes that stare fearlessly at death … will I see something there, that I didn’t before?

“ … You’re right, Cesare.” I look up into the sky. A hole in the clouds has cleared. And there, above me, the moon hovers, it’s shape the same as the time we gazed up at it together. “I do love him. More than anything.”

Beside me, Cesare chuckles. “ ...Yes. That’s been plain to see for some time now. Nero has never shown fondness for anyone, to put it lightly. But he’s clearly quite fond of you. When he comes back, you should tell him how you feel. I’m sure he’ll be thrown for a loop.”

“ … Maybe I will.” I look back up at the moon.

_ I’m waiting for you Nero. _

 

ooo

 

I don’t know how long I wait. I fall asleep at some point, under the watchful gaze of the moon, and when I awaken the deep blue sky is beginning to brighten. I yawn and stretch, my eyes seeking out the front gate. And there …  a long way down the road. More knights returning, all in a row. Their armor is sheared with claw marks, and most of them are bleeding.

And bringing up the rear … is Nero. He’s  _ safe.  _ He came back to me alive … 

I wait until the other knights have passed and then fall in line beside Nero, gently brushing his arm with mine. “Welcome home.”

“ … Kyrie. Good to be back.”

We exchange such normal, simple pleasantries. How I’ve longed for this. 

“So … any news?” I ask.

“There was an Empusa nest on the far east side. Tracked down every one of them.” He lowers his voice. “But I found another gate.”

“Two?” Even at a whisper, my voice sounds high and panicked. “Two gates for demons to enter.” Seeing Nero’s grimace, I force myself to sound calm. “But that’s incredible, Nero. The Vicar will be sure to reduce your punishment after he’s seen all you’ve done to show repentance.”

“Hell yeah!” I look in front of us, and Marie turns back to grin at us. “Time to celebrate! We can finally open that good vodka I’ve been saving!”

Nero narrows his eyes. “You have a secret stash?”

“You bet I do! I’ll even prepare the food!”

“Don’t even joke about that,” the knight in front of Marie says. “We’re not letting you anywhere near the kitchen.”

_ They’re all in such high spirits. It’s so heartwarming to see …  _

“Kyrie.”

We’ve all been so busy talking that we didn’t even realize we reached the entrance. Cesare waits at the door, staring at me apprehensively. 

“Please, come walk with me,” Cesare says. “Everyone else, go clean up.”

Nero nods. “See ya later, Kyrie.”

He heads off and I remain, trying to swallow my nerves into my stomach as I follow Cesare to a more secluded corner of the courtyard.

“I had a chance to speak with some priests today. I thought once that I wouldn’t tell you, but … there’s no sense hiding this. You’ll find out soon enough one way or another. And you’re no longer an outsider to us. You are a member of the Order now. I need to tell you about Nero … you more than anyone else.”

My pulse is racing as I wait for him to speak again.

“Cesare …?”

“ … Nero’s sentence has not been lifted. He will still be punished, today at mid-day … however his Holiness deems fit.”

Cesare speaks so calmly that, at first, the meaning of his words does not seem to register. “ … What?”

“Today’s accomplishments are momentous. But to the Vicar, the fact remains: Nero let those demons get away. Nero gave those demons an opportunity to wreak havoc, to hurt, even kill, citizens of Fortuna. Protocol demands that every member of the Order eliminate demons on sight. The only acceptable form of failure is death. Had Nero apprehended them in the first place, we could have prevented so much more damage. At least, that’s what I was told.”

It begins to dawn on me. The reason Marie and everyone else was going to such great lengths to seem happy and upbeat. The faint glimmer of hope that I’ve been clinging to is snuffed out.

“Y-You … you _can’t_ … this can’t be …”

I’m utterly lost for words. Cesare, who’s been looking at our shoes, finally raises his head. 

“I’ll leave you to go and take care of Nero’s injuries. If you’ll excuse me.”

“Yes … thank you.”

I walk inside in a daze, following the raucous voices into the infirmary. Nero slowly approaches me as soon as I enter. 

“This place is packed. Can’t you treat me in my room?”

I nod, biting my lip. I don’t have the strength to act like something isn’t wrong anymore. I let Nero lead me down the corridors in silence, I enter his room in silence, I treat him in silence. All the while, he does not push me to talk. Our time together is almost up, but somehow, neither of us has much to say. He has probably figured it out by now. I wrap the last bandage, and my hands leave Nero.

“ … All finished,” I say quietly. 

“ … Thanks.”

We’re in his room, together, for the first time in ages. It’s like nothing has changed since the last time I was here. 

“ … Well, at least we know how many gates there are.”

“ … Yeah. One in Mitis Forest, one in Ferrum Hills.”

“No more?”

“Knowing Agnus, there very well could be. I just haven’t found it yet.”

There are so many things I’d rather be talking about, but … I don’t know what else to talk about at a time like this. There’s so little time. But I know that I have to at least tell Nero how I feel about him. The seed was planted long ago, but I only noticed it once it began to blossom. Love. A love that would not be long for this world. Tears begin to fill my eyes.

No. I won’t let myself cry in front of Nero. Not now. This is no time to be worrying him. But … 

I wanted to learn more about him. About what drives him through the day. I wanted to be the one he could come home to when he felt like he was alone. I wanted to know his favorite color, his favorite time of the year … what he felt for me, if anything. The list of things I wanted to know is endless.

Before I know what’s happening, the tears start to fall. And once the floodgates are open, there’s no hope of getting them shut again. 

“I-I’m sorry …”

I feel Nero’s hesitant fingers touch mine. “ … I told you not to cry.”

“I’m so sorry, Nero …”

All of a sudden, I’m being pulled in close. Wrapped in a wonderful warmth. A familiar scent … one I remember from the night I fell asleep in his bed. But by the time I realize that, we’re already face to face.

“ … You’re always finding something to cry about,” he smiles gently, half-amazed. His rough, callused fingers wipe away my tears. 

I love that smile of his … I haven’t gotten to see enough of it. The thought brings with it a fresh round of tears.

“ … Why won’t you stop crying?”

“I-I don’t know …”

Nero’s arms settle more comfortably around me. “ Well …” he exhales, “I’ll just have to hold you like this until they dry up.”

No matter how many times my tears fall, Nero is quick to wipe them away. I start to laugh, despite myself, tears still staining my cheeks. Something so simple as this fills me with such joy, I start to think I might be going crazy. What is this …? A dream …? Nero has never come this close before.

“You know … I’d never do this for anyone but you.”

“ … Always.”

“Hm?” he says. 

“Let’s stay like this …” I sniffle. “Just like this. Always.”

Nero chuckles, the sound thumping against my ear through his chest. “ … If only.” He draws me in even closer. 

He may not be able to say it since he’s never been good at communicating his emotions, but … I think we truly do feel the same way about each other. Here we are, finally in each other’s arms. I thought it might never happen … and now that it has, I never want to let go. His embrace fills me with bliss, but at the same time, the pain I feel threatens to tear me apart. Our first embrace. Probably our last. We cling to each other desperately, trying to freeze this moment in time. Maybe if we don’t let go, we can somehow delay what we both know is coming.

Eventually, though, time prevails, as it always does. The Vicar’s personal guard arrives to take Nero away from me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLLLYYYYY


	16. Together

The sun is so bright. Vivid, almost blinding. Blue sky, puffy white clouds. The kind of day that makes you thankful to be alive. I’ve always had the strength to have hope in the darkest of times, to remain faithful in the face of adversity. And yet … today, I have none.

“Nero of the Order of Swords!” a bishop proclaims. “Sparda, the divine Savior, has spoken to the Vicar in his dreams and decreed you have acted shamefully in the face of evil. Hereby, you shall be punished!”

His voice reverberates through the cold halls of the basilica, reaching me in complete clarity where I sit in the farthest pew. This place, a building I once saw bathed in stained glass light and ethereal beauty, now seems to be more similar to a crypt. 

In recognition of his contributions to the demon swarms of late and his discovery of the mysterious gates, Nero’s sentence was reduced from death to exile. He is never to return to Fortuna again. From what Cesare told me, exile is an honorable way for a knight to exit … it is a potential road to redemption. And I suppose, in some way, it’s probably fitting for Nero. But I can’t quite convince myself. While Nero seems rather relieved to be rid of this “holier than thou” place … it means I might never see him again. 

My place is here, I cannot deny it. The orphans are here, my home, my brother … I don’t have the means to pack up and leave. Nero mentioned a place called Redgrave City, but … it’s quite a distance from here. At least a five-hour drive. And those who are exiled are forbidden from talking to anyone within the city of Fortuna ever again. 

Nero is forced by the guards to kneel in front of the steps to the altar, in front of the priests and the bishop. A hero, to the end. The Vicar watches indifferently from his chair, a seat so ostentatious it’s more like a throne. Agnus lurks behind him, wearing a malicious smile. 

“Kyrie …” Marie whispers next to me. “Don’t feel obligated. You don’t need to force yourself to watch. Sometimes it can get rather … disturbing.”

“This isn’t the kind of thing you’ll want to witness,” Cesare adds. 

“No.” I shake my head defiantly. “I appreciate your concern, but … I told Nero I would be there for him. I will not look away.”

“What say you, knight?” the Vicar inquires in an ancient voice.

Nero stares up, a cold glint in his eyes, but a smirk on his face. Without a moment’s hesitation, he reaches back and tosses his Order’s sword at the feet of the bishop, with the same boldness he showed me that night when I asked about his Devil Bringer.

“ … You have my eternal gratitude,” he smiles through gritted teeth. 

The Vicar rises like a ghost and approaches Nero where he kneels. It takes everything I have within me not to scream. “Don’t leave me!” … I want so badly to say it. I want to shout “I love you.” But this is it. This is goodbye. Time has finally run out. I bite my lip to stop it trembling. I feel tears rising behind my eyes. 

No. Not now. I swore I’d see him off. I have cried enough.

The guards tear off Nero’s shirt, exposing his chest and his Devil Arm. Then they hold him down, while the bishop takes a golden, burning brand from a nearby priest. He prepares to place the end over the skin covering Nero’s heart … 

I can’t even hold in my whimper of fear as the bishop prepares to scar him. I cover my eyes with hands, and Marie puts a comforting arm around my shoulder. I can practically hear him crying out. But then, in that instant …

“What do you think you’re doing?” a guard in the back demands. 

“ … Tellin’ you, get out of our way! Let us in there, or I’ll sic Kyle on you!”

Everyone turns in their pews to look back at the entrance. Even the Vicar’s attention is diverted. A crowd of children and a few other adults are mobbing the doorway, trying to see inside.

“Hey! There he is!”

“We made it!”

“We did? For real?”

The rowdy group forces their way into the church, striding right up the causeway. I recognize them right away. Kveta, the orphans, the locals from the festival and from the day Nero killed a Fury. What are they doing here?

“W-W-What is the meaning of this?” Agnus demands. “You are int-t-t-terrupting a cerm—”

“That’s exactly why we came, yeah!” a local says. 

“You’ve got to call off Nero’s banishment!” another begs. “Please!”

“You have any idea how hard he fought? He risked his life for us!”

“You can’t do this!”

Shouts and pleas for mercy from the crowd. Nero himself seems perplexed. He isn’t quite sure what’s going on either. I see the Vicar raise his hand for silence out of the corner of my eye. But then … Credo rises from his seat.

“Your Holiness,” he booms. “These citizens clearly have something important to say. Perhaps we could postpone Nero’s ceremony for a short while, and hear them out?”

The bishop is flustered. “B-But—”

“Regardless, I’m sure you will agree that it cannot be carried out amidst this kind of chaos.”

The bishop turns nervously to look at the Vicar. He nods ever so subtly and returns to his seat. Credo has wrested control of the situation effortlessly.

“Please, everyone, say your piece,” he urges, “And let us keep it orderly.” 

And who should step forward, first but … Julio.

“Thanks to Nero, my brothers and sisters are alive. We would have burned if it weren’t for him. And he rounded up all the demons, single-handedly.”

The next local steps forward. “Once, my cat was stuck up a tree, and Nero helped me get her down.”

“One time my car broke down, and Nero helped me change the tire—”

“A demon was eating my hydrangeas and Nero killed it for me—”

“And on top of all that, he also destroyed all o’ those Sins, didn’t he?”

This is incredible. Swarms of people have stories of Nero being kind and helpful. Cries of heartfelt agreement ring through the church. A tear falls, and I’m helpless to stop it. These people are right, of course. Nero came to my rescue too, time and time again. I’m amazed that all these citizens would come here and challenge the Order. This could go on for hours. But finally, Kveta appears. 

“There’s plenty of other people he helped, too. They just ain’t here with us at the moment. But you heard us! Why in the world would you banish a man like that?”

“See for yourselves!” the bishop declares, raising Nero’s Devil Arm. “He’s tainted! Infected! He will turn on all of us soon enough!”

“Here,” Kveta steps forward with a small packet of paper. “We put this petition together. Look at all these signatures. Let Nero go!”

“T-This is unprecedented,” Cesare murmurs. “What is going to happen?”

Finally, the Vicar rises once more. The volume dims to silence as he approaches Nero where he kneels.

“ … Nero. Your role in putting a stop to the spread of mayhem in Fortuna is greatly appreciated. But as you know, failing to destroy any demons you encounter is a violation of the Order of Sword’s code. Not only that, but you possess the Devil Arm, a dangerous power. To go on living, without atoning for your crime, would be shameful in the eyes of the Savior. Do you wish to shoulder the burden of such shame, and request that your exile be stayed?”

The Vicar’s style of questioning is merciless. Nero is silent. Then, finally, he speaks.

“All my life … I have believed that this arm was a curse. That to die in the name of justice is an honest death. But … someone taught me that true honor means living a long life so that I can protect others who can’t protect themselves. That’s why I was given this power.” Nero turns and meets my eyes. “As long as I’m alive, I will use it to fight, and to wipe out every last demon.” 

The cacophony in the church is replaced by anxious silence. Dozens of people hold their breath, waiting to hear what the Vicar will say.

“ … Very well, Nero. You may live and pursue your cause, for the glory of Sparda. Continue your fight for justice.”

Angus shrieks in rage and shock. “Y-Y-Y-Your Holiness!”

“ … What?” Nero raises his head. “Seriously?”

The crowd erupts into cheers. I remain seated in surprise. 

_ Did we really do it …? Is this really the end of it? _

Nero stands, confident as ever, and stretches. “I’m awfully touched, Sanctus. But I’d rather leave the Order of Swords if you don’t mind. It’s not my style anyways. But … I’d appreciate it if I could at least stay in Fortuna if I want.”

The Vicar nods solemnly, his eyes never leaving Nero’s Devil Bringer. I can’t say if he looks like it with fear or with eagerness. “As long as the power bestowed upon you by Sparda is for the sake of my vision, I will allow you to remain a worshipper. You are dismissed.”

“We did it!” Marie jumps up and down. “Nero is  _ okay _ !”

_ Nero’s okay … Nero doesn’t have to leave me …   _ My heart swells. It is a day to be thankful after all. 

 

ooo

 

“I thought I told you I was cooking!”

“Jeez! Sorry!”

Nero’s bellowing complaints fill the kitchen, so loud that it even sounds clear over the raucous breakfast rush. Since Nero’s official departure from the Order, he’s been looking for odd part-time jobs around the area. He still plans to go out to Redgrave City for employment, but he’s still waiting to find a means of transportation. I’ve employed him temporarily at the orphanage, helping manage and entertain the kids while I clean. I couldn’t have asked for a better arrangement. The children adore him, and he may not admit it, but he loves the attention. He’s great with the kids. Gloria would have loved him.

“I’m sorry Nero, but you’re just as bad a cook as Marie. I can’t serve this to the younger ones.”

“But orphans will eat anything.”

“Not all orphans are like you, Nero.”

“Kveta!” He calls. “Come stand between us!”

“Why me …?” she grumbles. 

You’d think after everything that’s happened, it would spark some change in Nero, but no … things are back to exactly the way they were. Even after we’d managed to get so close. Remembering the day he held me in his arms, even after all this time, still manages to make my cheeks flush. I don’t think I’ve ever been as happy as I was at that moment. But he acts as if it never even happened. I was starting to think that, maybe, we felt the same way about one another … but apparently, I was wrong. The only noticeable change I’ve seen is that Nero treats me a little more like a lady than as a knight. And our nighttime chats have stopped too. I might just be imagining things, but … it feels like we’re farther apart now than we ever were.

He must not have realized then, the way I feel about him. Maybe it’s my fault. Maybe I should have come right out and said: “I love you”. My curiosity as to what he might be thinking is relentless. I keep peering around Kveta to sneak glimpses of him.

“ … How does the old adage go?” Kveta mumbles. “‘Only a madman interferes in the quarrels of lovers’?”

“ _ What _ ? Ouch!” I burn my finger on the stovetop. Even Nero looks a little shaken. 

“Kveta, what the hell are you talking about?”

“Oh, nothing,” she chuckles. “Now mind your language around the children.”

“Shit, sorry.”

“By the way you two,” says Kveta. “I promised the children I’d take them to the summer solstice festival, but sudden plans have come up. Will you be available to take them?”

“Why are you trying to change the subject?” I grumble. 

“There’s going to be a fireworks display,” she ignores me. “It’s all the kids have been talking about.”

Nero sighs, as if it’s the hardest commitment in the world. “All right.”

The week flies by uneventfully. I still continue to check in with my brother at the Headquarters and visit Cesare and Marie. Agnus has become more reclusive than ever. Apparently, he has a new laboratory, but its location is hidden from everyone. There’s no more news about the gates, but Nero, in his free time, goes frequently to study them. No more demons emerge, however. It’s as if it’s simply an ordinary wall of stone.

The night is cool on the day of the summer solstice. Fireflies are rampant, paper lanterns drift lazily across the skyline of Fortuna. I dress the kids in some of their nicer clothes, and then Nero and I tow them all along in a line to the square. 

“Now you guys behave, all right? Julio and Kyle are in charge. Stay in groups of five. And take care of the little ones!”

But before I even finish my lecture, the kids have dissipated in all directions, squealing with delight. Resigned, I turn to Nero, whose eyes are scanning the rooftops.

“What are you doing? We have to start walking, otherwise, we’ll be all the way in the back for the viewing.” 

Nero shoots me a smile that makes my heart skip a beat. “Nobody told you, Kyrie? The best viewing spot isn’t by the waterside.”

“It’s not …?”

“C’mere.” Nero pulls me by the hand, towards the residential homes and apartments. The noise of the festival fades to the back of my mind, my attention completely focused on the uncharacteristically happy smile on his face. 

“You want to watch those fireworks with the best view, right?” He escorts me into an alleyway, stopping in front of fire escape. With one swift, strong pull of his arm, it rattles violently down to the ground with a clang. He gestures for me to climb.

“Uh …”

“You don’t want to watch them?”

“No … I mean—yes! I do! I do want to watch them …”

A clever smirk plays across his lips. “Then after you.”

_Is this even legal?_ I wonder, as I place my boot on the first step. The next thing I know, my adrenaline takes over, and I climb the ladder up to the very first platform, Nero right behind me.

“This way,” he says, yanking down the next one.

“Nero, what are we doing?”

He ignores my question, climbing the next ladder all the way to the roof. His head doesn’t reappear to offer more instructions. Is he expecting me to follow him all the way up there? I have no idea what’s going through his mind right now. As usual. 

“Kyrie!” I look up uneasily, and there he is, his hair practically glowing in the light of the moon. “C’mon. I promise it’s safe.” 

He extends one large hand down to me and coaxes me up the rest of the way. On the last ladder, he reaches down and grabs my arms, pulling me right onto the tiled roof beside him. 

“Okay … we’re here,” I exhale. “Now why are we—”

A brilliant streak of light shoots across the sky with a squeal and a bang. Then another. And another. Fireworks soar over the city and into the sky, in showers of color. Red, green, orange, white … each more magnificent than the next. From up on the roof, it’s like the fireworks are right in front of us. There’s nothing to obstruct our view. I can’t help gasping and laughing like a little kid, pointing at the ones I like, while Nero watches in silence. He looks so handsome in the light, the lights flickering in his eyes as they burn and die out. 

I should be happy, spending time alone with Nero like this. But I can’t stop wondering what’s he thinking, why he would do something like this for me. Each concussive blast seems to speed the racing of my heart. I wish he’d let me get a little closer … but just being up here, with him, just the two of us, is good enough for me. 

I love him. I know that much is true. But all I can think about is the possibility that Nero feels something for me. Is his heart fluttering in his chest the way mine is? 

“ … Nero? Do you like the fireworks?”  _ And watching them with me?  _

“What?” He shakes his head as if startled from a daydream, and leans in close to me. “The fireworks are too loud. I can’t hear you.”

In an instant, there’s no longer any distance between us. My heart is pounding even harder. I wonder if he can hear  _ that  _ over the fireworks. It’s like a drum in my ear.

“What did you say?” he repeats. 

“Oh, um …” I can barely think, let alone form words. “The fireworks. You wanted to watch them, too? Like I did?”

“Oh. That’s all? What a dumb question.” Nero looks back up at the vivid display. The fireworks are beginning to slow just as quickly as they began. There’s a moment of silence as more are prepared below us. “I can’t imagine anything more boring than fireworks,” he says. “I’m here because I want to be with you.”

I stare, stunned. “What?”

“You heard me.” Nero reaches over and takes my hand in his, as if it’s the most natural thing in the world, and gives it hand a squeeze, a contented smile on his face. 

A huge squeal cuts across the night and the biggest and brightest fireworks burst into the night. Down below us, the crowd shouts and cheers with delight.  He still can’t meet my eyes.

I can’t believe it. I simply must have heard him wrong. But there was total silence at that moment. I heard him so clearly. That voice I love so much …

“ … I’m sorry for how I’ve been acting lately,” he mumbles. “I just didn’t know what to say to you, or how I should act since … well, you know. Since you’re so perfect, and I’m so … me. Someone amazing like you is wasted on me. But I … ” 

Nero trails off, scratching his nose, shifting constantly. All of this flattery has my face aflame. I’m not sure where to look anymore. A single point of white light soars into the middle of all the other fireworks. It erupts into a dazzling, radiant bloom, overwhelming the night sky.

“I want to be someone close to you,” he says. “I want to be better. Someone you could … l-love.” 

He utters the last word at a barely audible volume. He’s sitting right next to me, but I can’t quite see the look on his face. I’m not sure how I should even react. I can barely believe it. So I decide to say nothing and just cover my face with my hands.

“ … But I already love you,” I whisper.

“I can’t hear you. Why are you hiding?” I feel a hand on my shoulder that gently turns me to face him. “Are you scared?”

“ … No.”

“Look at me.”

“I … I don’t think I can,” my voice falters. “I-If I look at you, I think my heart’s going to stop.”

Nero tenderly takes both my wrists, and gently pull my hands away, and there he is, illuminated by the colored lights of the night.

“I won’t let it,” he tells me. 

His words are unexpected. His lips, even more so. They land hesitantly on my forehead, sending shivers through my body. I’m seeing stars. And I don’t think it’s just because of the fireworks.

“Did you just …?”

“Yeah, I did,” he smiles wryly. “And you look like you’re going to pass out if I did it again. Oh, well. We’ll just leave it at that for today.”

If Nero’s intent was to make me calm down, his actions had the exact opposite effect. Of course, I don’t need to tell him that. My heart is beating to a new rhythm. I feel almost delirious with joy. His confession spreads through my whole being, warming it from the inside out.

“Nero, I lov—”

“You don’t have to say it.” 

“Yes, I do. I don’t want you to think that I love you because you’re strong. I love you for so much more than that. Your kindness, your resilience … how you always strive to do the right thing. There’s so much more to you that I see. I just hope you see it in yourself one day. ”

That isn’t exactly what I wanted to say, but it’s what I blurted out. The words sound ridiculous as soon as they’re out of my mouth. To contain myself, I force my eyes back onto the fireworks, ignoring the way Nero is staring at me, lips slightly parted, as if I hung the moon.

“But when you leave, I … I feel so helpless. I feel so useless. I don’t know how to support someone who’s never needed anyone but himself.”

We watch the fireworks finish their soaring finale before I feel Nero’s touch again. It’s hesitant, but longing. Waiting. 

“I’ve never needed anyone before you,” he says quietly. “Now I can’t imagine life without you in it.”

There’s something cautious and hopeful in his expression. Neither one of us dares speak and break the moment. Slowly, I lean forward, until there’s almost no space left between us. Underneath my hand, against his chest, is the fast, powerful, thump of his heart. The whole world falls away until it’s just us until nothing else matters.

“I’m serious,” I say. I curl my fingers around his and squeeze them. I think of all the times he’s gone on his own, all the times I’ve been left behind. “Whatever I can give. Whatever you need … ”

“I just need you.” His arms wind loosely around my shoulders as he touches his forehead to mine. Up close, his eyes reflect countless dancing lights.

Tense as I am, I cup his face in my hands … and bring his lips to mine. My eyes flutter close as Nero closes the distance, the ghosts of his lips against mine. And finally … a tender touch, kind and sweet. A kiss that burns brighter than anything, stealing my thoughts, all my senses, sparking a fire deep within me. My head is wrapped in a dreamy fog. All I can feel are his lips and my racing heartbeat. 

Fireworks, demons, people, even the ground upon which we stand … one day it will all disappear. But what Nero and I have, the feeling I hold in my heart when I think of my parents, of Credo, of Cesare and Marie, of the orphans, and of Gloria … it’s as eternal as the night. Love. Love is always there, always waiting. Whether we are alone or together, it stays with us. 

Always. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this story. It's been a long journey, and I've made a lot of friends along the way. You all have been so kind with leaving kudos and comments. If you would like to follow any other projects of mine or even see art based on the fic, you can follow my twitter @honeybuddhahoe.
> 
> I was thinking of possibly writing a demon AU, so let me know if that's something you'd like to see!
> 
> Have a wonderful day! And keep reading the things you love :)


End file.
